Serendipity (French Version)
by Shiro Akakuro
Summary: [Traduction.] En un instant, la vie de Cloud, simple Cadet, bascule. Six mois d'entraînement et il se retrouve être l'étudiant de Genesis et peut être plus. Éventuel GenesisxCloud.
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire n'est pas de moi mais de Dark Hikari Twillight qui m'a autorisée à la traduire.

J'ai laissé le titre anglais « Serendipity » signifie... (cherche le terme français) « Sérendipité ». Vous êtes bien avancés hein ? La sérendipité « est le fait de faire une bonne découverte inattendue grâce au hasard » (merci Wikipédia.). Bref.

L'histoire originale est toujours en cours et compte déjà 25 chapitres (ouh, que j'ai du travail là devant!).

Merci à Seishoronin pour sa correction ;)

* * *

Cloud était en retard. Très en retard. Il avait oublié son livre de cours sur les matérias et savait que s'il se présentait sans, cela aggraverait encore plus sa situation. Honnêtement, il ignorait ce que les enseignants et les autres Cadets avaient contre lui. La seule raison qu'il avait trouvée, c'était qu'il était un garçon de la campagne. Il n'était pas encore très familier des manières de la ville.

Il tourna au coin du couloir aussi vite qu'il put, se sentant presque voler. Soudainement, il se heurta à quelqu'un et tout ce qui se trouvait auparavant dans ses bras vola autour de lui. Il se hâta de commencer à rassembler ses livres et ses feuilles de cours, tout en murmurant des excuses.

« Tu ne devrais pas être en classe, Cadet ? entendit-il une voix douce lui demander.

Le sang de Cloud se glaça alors qu'il plongeait dans deux yeux Mako encadrés par des mèches couleur cannelle.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur ! s'exclama-t-il en lâchant ses livres qui tombèrent à nouveau sur le sol.

- Je sais que tu es désolé, Cadet. J'ai demandé si tu ne devais pas être en classe, demanda encore une fois l'homme, en le regardant comme s'il était un idiot.

- Je… je… j'ai oublié mon livre de matéria, monsieur, balbutia enfin Cloud.

- Eh bien, on dirait que tu as également oublié autre chose, dit l'homme en se penchant pour ramasser un vieux livre usé.

Cloud voulut désespérément lui demander de le lui rendre afin qu'il puisse se remettre en route, il était déjà horriblement en retard.

Les yeux de Genesis s'agrandirent, montrant sa légère surprise.

- Tu as lu « Loveless », Cadet… ?

Il se tut, laissant sous-entendre que le garçon devait lui fournir son nom.

- Cloud Strife, monsieur, et oui, je sais que ça peut paraître idiot, mais je le lis pour me détendre.

Cloud avait vraiment envie de tendre la main et de reprendre son livre des mains de l'homme

- Je peux dire que tu l'as énormément lu, ce livre est bien usé, poursuivit Genesis alors qu'il considérait l'ouvrage comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus intéressante dans le monde. J'imagine que tu dois le connaître par cœur.

Ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur le livre.  
- Oui, monsieur, balbutia Cloud.

Ça allait vraiment chauffer avec son instructeur...

- Cite-moi quelque chose, alors, Cloud, demanda Genesis.

Cloud le regarda, surpris.

- Comment, monsieur ? demanda-t-il.

- Cite-moi quelque chose, ton passage préféré, un que tu aimes. Ou peut être as-tu menti quand tu as dit que tu le connaissais par cœur ? demanda finalement Genesis en regardant le blond.

- Oh monsieur, non, je ne mentais pas, paniqua Cloud, forçant son cerveau à travailler.

Enfin, il mit le doigt sur une phrase.

- Le don de la déesse est un mystère infini. Pour l'atteindre, nous prenons notre envol. Des rides se dessinent à la surface de l'eau. L'âme errante ne connaît aucun repos, dit-il.

Les mots l'apaisèrent un peu.

- Acte 1, très bon choix, déclara Genesis, s'intéressant un peu plus au jeune homme. Depuis combien de temps fais-tu partie du programme Cadet, Cloud ?

- Six mois, monsieur, se calma un peu Cloud, bien qu'il ne souhaitât qu'une chose : que cet homme lui rende son livre et qu'il le laisse s'en aller.

- Hmm, c'est assez longtemps cela fait assez longtemps, je suppose. Viens avec moi, dit Genesis.

Cloud le regarda bouche bée.

- Je n'aime pas me répéter et tu ferais mieux de le retenir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton cours, tu n'apprendras rien d'utile, le pressa Genesis.

Le cœur de Cloud rata un battement. De toute façon, c'était mort pour son cours. Il vérifia qu'il avait toutes ses affaires et se précipita pour suivre l'homme. Il ne savait toujours pas son nom, et il avait encore son livre dans les mains.

L'homme aux cheveux couleur cannelle le conduisit dans l'une des salles d'entraînement, et ôta sa veste en cuir rouge. « Cuir rouge » semblait familier aux oreilles de Cloud bien qu'il ne parvînt pas à savoir pourquoi [NdT : ça sonne moins bien en français mais « Cuir rouge » (« Red Leather ») est le nom du fanclub de Genesis dans le jeu]. Enfin, il se tourna vers Cloud, tenant toujours son précieux livre.

- Va prendre une des épées d'entraînement. Je veux voir quel niveau tu as atteint avec l'entraînement, ordonna Genesis, et l'idée de désobéir ne vint même pas à l'esprit du jeune homme. C'était de loin le plus étrange jour de sa vie, et pourquoi diable l'homme ne daignait-il pas lui rendre son livre ?!

Cloud dégaina l'une des épées d'entraînement et se plaça devant Genesis.

- Montre-moi un peu ce que tu sais faire, dit l'homme.

Cloud se concentra et commença lentement à accomplir ses mouvements et il pensait que tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Genesis l'arrête.

- Stop. Mais qu'est-ce que ces idiots vous enseignent ? grogna-t-il. Tu n'es pas un énorme béhémoth, que je sache ? J'imagine que tu as des problèmes dès que tu accélères un peu, ai-je raison?

Cloud déglutit difficilement. Comment cet homme pouvait-il le savoir ?

- Très bien, dit Genesis en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Je vais te montrer quelques-uns de mes mouvements personnels. Reproduis-les au fur et à mesure.

Cloud se contenta de hocher la tête, pas vraiment sûr de ce qui lui arrivait, tandis que Genesis sortait l'épée la plus incroyable que Cloud ait jamais vue.

Il fit comme on lui avait demandé et copia les mouvements de Genesis. Il les trouva plus gracieux et fluides, moins maladroits et moins compliqués. Puis, il réalisa qu'il pouvait les accomplir beaucoup plus facilement et rapidement que les précédents.

- Très bien, dit Genesis avec un sourire. Comme je m'y attendais, tu te débrouilles beaucoup mieux avec ces mouvements. Tes points forts sont l'agilité et la vitesse, pas la force. Tu possèdes un certain potentiel.

Cloud se permit enfin de sourire un peu à l'homme plus âgé. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'il avait du potentiel depuis qu'il était entré à la Shinra. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cet homme le faisait

Genesis brandit un petit cristal bleu.

- Une matéria, monsieur ? reconnut Cloud en voyant la petite pierre qu'il avait vue dans ses livres, et autour du réacteur Mako de Nibelheim. Malheureusement, toutes celles qu'il avait trouvées étaient inutiles.

- Eh bien, le fait que tu la reconnaisses est déjà un plus, déclara Genesis avant de la placer dans les mains de Cloud.

Cloud leva les yeux vers l'homme, et Genesis soupira. Les notions de base qu'on enseignait aux Cadets sur les matérias étaient vraiment inutiles.

- Je veux que tu essaies de lancer un sort sur le mannequin d'entraînement là-bas, indiqua Genesis, montrant l'autre bout de la pièce. Ferme les yeux, concentre-toi aussi profondément que tu le peux. C'est une matéria glace naturellement niveau maître alors n'en fais pas trop.

Cloud leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme voulait qu'il utilise une matéria. Les Cadets n'étaient pas censés être formés à la maîtrise des matérias avant d'avoir passé au moins un an au sein du programme. Il décida de simplement essayer. Il ferma les yeux et sentit la présence magique au cœur de la sphère et réussit à l'atteindre. Il ne put pas s'empêcher d'aller de plus en plus profondément. Il eut peur de ne plus pouvoir sortir et ouvrit les yeux. Ils brillaient autant que la matéria et l'autre côté de la salle était recouvert de glace. Il vacilla un peu, se sentant épuisé. Il était terrifié. L'homme lui avait dit de ne pas en faire trop. Il leva les yeux, ayant peur craignant les réprimandes de l'homme mais, au contraire, le visage de celui-ci s'était fendu d'un sourire encore plus large qu'auparavant.

- Tu es parfait ! Range l'épée et viens avec moi, s'écria Genesis qui se retourna et attrapa son manteau, tenant toujours le livre de Cloud.

Cloud obéit, mais il se sentait fatigué. Quand il revint au niveau de l'homme, ce dernier fouilla dans sa poche et mit quelque chose dans les mains de Cloud.

- Bois, ça va restaurer ton niveau d'énergie. Je suis assez impressionné que tu sois encore debout après ça. Ce devait être un sort de niveau 3, non contrôlé, mais nous pouvons travailler là-dessus, déclara Genesis.

Cloud regarda le flacon. Il était sûr d'une chose, les Cadets n'étaient pas censés toucher à cela, mais il l'avala néanmoins. Il sentit une chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps, et sa fatigue disparut tout à coup.

- Nous, monsieur ? demanda Cloud, plongé dans la confusion.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Genesis. Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je ne vais pas te laisser partir !

Cloud le regarda, perplexe tandis que l'homme appuyait sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Lorsque la cabine arriva avec un tintement clair, l'homme s'y précipita, et Cloud le suivit à contrecœur. Il aurait vraiment voulu que l'homme lui dise ce qui se passait. Il ne savait même pas encore son nom, et ne le suivait que parce qu'il détenait toujours son livre. Il ne savait pas qui était cette personne, mais il était sûr d'une chose, c'était que ses instructeurs allaient vraiment être énervés s'il manquait d'autres cours. L'homme devant lui se murmurait à lui-même et semblait pensif. Cloud pensa qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de question pour le moment. De toute manière, il doutait que l'homme lui réponde. Cloud leva les yeux ils étaient au niveau 69. Il n'était, normalement, pas censé dépasser le cinquantième étage. Cet homme réalisait-il qu'il n'était qu'un Cadet ?

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et l'homme sortit rapidement et Cloud le suivit. Il espérait que cela prendrait bientôt fin. Il avait définitivement loupé son cours sur les matérias mais s'il se dépêchait d'en finir, il pourrait au moins se rendre à son entraînement à l'épée. L'homme passa précipitamment une carte magnétique à travers une fente, et ouvrit une porte.

- Angeal ! cria-t-il.

Pourquoi Angeal sonnait si familier ?

Un homme grand avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux Mako apparut à l'angle de la pièce.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai donné une carte d'accès que tu ne dois pas te donner la peine de frapper d'abord, dit l'homme.

- Oh tais-toi, ne sois pas impoli devant notre invité, répondit Genesis en désignant Cloud.

- Genesis, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre Cadet, on dirait que tu l'as frappé avec un sort de confusion, protesta Angeal en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches et en lançant un regard sévère à Genesis.

Genesis. Le nom de l'homme était Genesis, son ami se nommait Angeal, et il portait du rouge, et Loveless et « Oh merde ». Cloud laissa échapper sa dernière pensée à haute voix.

- Commandant Rhapsodos, monsieur.

Les yeux de Cloud s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche devint sèche. Que voulait-il de lui?

- Hmm, je me demandais si tu avais une idée. On dirait que je n'ai plus besoin d'éviter les Cadets s'ils ne peuvent même pas me reconnaître, dit Genesis en regardant au-delà de Cloud.

- Genesis, tu n'es pas censé t'approcher des Cadets, tu sais bien que tu leur donnes des crises cardiaques, comme celui-ci ici. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? demanda à nouveau le brun.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'avais trois exigences envers les Cadets, si je devais prendre un apprenti comme tu l'as fait, dit Genesis avec un sourire.

- Apprenti ? lâcha Cloud, choqué.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ? Ah oui, tu ne lui as même pas dit ton nom. Et tu as sérieusement trouvé un Cadet qui aime Loveless ? dit Angeal qui regardait toujours son ami.

- Oh, il a même parfaitement récité un passage, sans le livre et tout, assura Genesis en brandissant le trésor de Cloud.

Angeal se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira.

- Je voulais que tu prennes un apprenti, Genesis, mais sérieusement, ce pauvre garçon est au bord de l'hyperventilation. Calme-toi, obtiens son consentement, et seulement après, je t'aiderais à remplir la paperasse.

- Très bien ! Comme si un Cadet allait refuser d'être pris en charge par un mentor, soupira théâtralement Genesis avant de se tourner vers Cloud.

- Prends place.

Il fit un geste vers le canapé et Cloud hésita un instant avant de s'asseoir. Angeal s'appuya contre le mur et observa.

- Comme tu l'as sûrement compris, je suis le commandant Genesis Rhapsodos. Mon ami, le commandant Angeal Hewley, a lancé un programme de mentorat dans les rangs du SOLDAT pour aider ceux qui pourraient faire de bons Soldats, mais ne rentrent dans les limites du programme régulier de formation. Je lui ai dit que j'étais d'accord si je trouvais quelqu'un que je sentais pouvoir entraîner. Je n'avais que trois exigences, commença Genesis en passant devant première, c'est qu'il devait avoir un style de combat semblable au mien. Je ne peux pas former quelqu'un qui ne combat pas comme moi. Tu m'as montré que tu possédais un excellent potentiel dans la salle d'entraînement. Dans la formation régulière, je doute que tu aurais fini l'année. Ils sont incapables de former quelqu'un…

Genesis s'arrêta, se souvenant de son ami dans la pièce.

- … qui utilise l'agilité et la vitesse. Ils ne savent utiliser que la force seconde, c'est que le Cadet devait avoir un certain potentiel avec les matérias. Je suis un expert en matérias, et ce serait une perte de temps de former quelqu'un qui n'est pas capable de les utiliser correctement, expliqua Genesis. Tu es bien plus doué que j'aurais pu l'espérer, Cloud.

Genesis, après avoir dit cela, se tourna vers Angeal.

- Il a gelé toute la moitié arrière de la salle d'entraînement ! Et il était toujours debout.

- Vraiment ? dit Angeal, surpris. Il y a un certain nombre de seconde classes qui en sont incapables !

Peut-être que Genesis avait pris une bonne décision après tout.

Genesis se retourna vers Cloud et poursuivit, l'air grave.

- Le dernier point a été le plus dur à trouver.

- Je pensais vraiment que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour ne pas prendre d'apprenti, avoua Angeal.

Cloud releva les yeux, confus.

- Loveless, Cloud, dit finalement Genesis en rendant son livre à Cloud.

Une expression de soulagement pur passa sur le visage pâle du garçon lorsque ses doigts touchèrent la couverture.

- Celui que j'aurais à entraîner devait aimer Loveless, et pas seulement juste comme ça, mais vraiment l'aimer profondément, autant que moi. Tu es la seule personne que j'ai jamais vue qui semble attachée à ce livre autant que moi.

Cloud serra le livre contre lui.

- C'est avec ça que j'ai appris à lire. Et puis c'est la seule chose qui me console quand rien d'autre ne le peut. Ces vers sont si beaux. Comment quelqu'un pourrait les entendre et ne pas les aimer.

- Je te l'ai dit, Angeal, il est parfait, sourit Genesis à son ami.

- Cloud, es-tu d'accord pour que Genesis te forme ? demanda Angeal.

- S'il promet de ne plus jamais me prendre mon livre, dit finalement Cloud.

- Je suis désolé, je devais être sûr que tu me suives, expliqua Genesis.

- Très bien alors, dit Cloud. Si vous avez raison, c'est ma seule chance de devenir Soldat de toute façon.

Il espérait ne pas le regretter.

- Je savais que tu dirais oui, s'exclama Genesis. Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Angeal ?

- Je vais m'occuper des documents administratifs qu'il faut fournir à Lazard, sachant que tu aurais probablement trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire à ta place de toute façon. Tu devrais aller l'aider à déménager ses affaires, dit Angeal.

- Mes affaires ? demanda Cloud.

- En tant que mon apprenti, tu vivras avec moi. Angeal vit avec Zack. Où est ton chiot d'ailleurs ? demanda Genesis.

- Je vais vivre avec vous ? demanda Cloud. Et l'élève d'Angeal est un chiot ?

- Tu as en effet besoin de vivre chez Genesis s'il est ton mentor. Cela rend les choses beaucoup plus facile. Et non, il ne s'agit pas d'un chiot, Genesis et Sephiroth l'appellent simplement comme ça, dit Angeal.

- Sephiroth ? s'alarma Cloud.

- Ah oui, je suppose tu l'aurais su à un moment ou à un autre.

La voix de Genesis sonnait légèrement amère et amusée en même temps.

- Tu vas te remettre du choc. Angeal, Sephiroth et moi travaillons de manière assez rapprochée. Par conséquent, tu le verras assez souvent.

- Zack tressaille encore parfois, déclara Angeal avec une légère pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Une dernière chose avant que nous allions chercher tes affaires, reprit Genesis, en se rappelant un détail important. Tu dois passer un test de tolérance Mako. Après cela, tu seras un Soldat de troisième classe. Pas d'examen nécessaire. Puisque le but est d'aider ceux qui ne suivent pas le programme normal, il va de soi qu'ils n'auraient probablement pas passé le test normal.

- Je n'ai qu'à passer un test de tolérance Mako, et je suis un troisième classe et votre élève ? résuma Cloud.

- Ne prends pas le test à la légère. Cela n'arrive pas souvent, mais certains en sont morts, d'autres tombent dans le coma, et d'autres encore ne sont tout simplement pas passés, souligna Angeal.

- Oh, je sais que la Mako est dangereuse. J'ai grandi dans une des villes où se trouve l'un des plus anciens réacteurs Nibelheim. Je suis tombé dans une piscine Mako étant enfant, mais c'était bon. Le docteur a dit que je dois avoir une tolérance naturelle pour ça, expliqua Cloud.

- Excellent, allons chercher tes affaires, conclut Genesis en frappant dans ses mains.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Et hop ! Un deuxième chapitre de traduit ! J'ai corrigé et amélioré le précédent en changeant quelques expressions ;)

Bon, j'ai eu un long moment d'hésitation pour la traduction car, dans ce chapitre, Genesis demande à Cloud d'arrêter de l'appeler « Monsieur ». Le problème, voyez-vous, c'est que en anglais, ils ne font pas la différence entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement donc je me suis demandée « Est-ce que Cloud se met à tutoyer Genesis ou pas ? ». J'ai décidé que non mais, si ça choque vraiment du monde, je remplacerais ;)

Je le dis à l'avance pour les prochaines reviews : je réponds au début des chapitres car j'ai un meeerrrveilleux PC qui refuse catégoriquement que j'envoie des MP's, donc je ne peux pas répondre directement aux reviews, sauf si je squatte le PC familiale...qui est très lent.

Seishironin : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir :) J'ai été corriger le chapitre car, en effet, il manquait des mots (et il y en avait qui se baladaient, on ne sait pas comment...). Je transmettrais ton commentaire à l'auteur dès qu'il/elle postera le prochain chapitre ;)

missv : Merci pour ton commentaire:) Il va juste falloir attendre un peu pour que la relation entre Genesis et Coud se montre vraiment (mais il va se passer des tas de choses d'ici là xD).

* * *

Cloud marchait dans le couloir qui menait aux dortoirs des cadets. Il n'était pas triste de partir d'ici, il n'y avait strictement personne qui l'appréciait. En fait, il était à peu près sûr qu'il aurait été raillé comme il l'était quotidiennement s'il n'y avait pas eu l'homme derrière lui. A cet instant, personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, du moins, pas directement à son sujet. Il pouvait bien entendre quelques chuchotements. Tous impliquaient qu'il avait dû être viré de la Shinra. Il ne s'en souciait plus à présent, il allait devenir Soldat, apprenti de Genesis, et plus de la moitié d'entre eux ne passerait même pas la première phase du programme.

Genesis, cependant, n'avait pas l'intention de tolérer plus longtemps ces messes basses au sujet de son apprenti. « Vous devriez tous savoir que ne pas respecter un officier supérieur peut engendrer de sévères sanctions. Je vous suggère de tous vous arrêter avant que je vous envois un sort. » grogna presque Genesis.

Les bavardages cessèrent aussitôt et ceux qui n'étaient pas complètement horrifiés et gelés sur place se dispersèrent. Cloud leva les yeux vers lui.

« Quoi? Tu es mon élève maintenant et tu seras respecté. » dit Genesis alors qu'ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir qui se terminait en forme de T. « Bon, laquelle est la tienne? »

« Tout à droite. » Dit Cloud en montrant la porte au fond du T. Genesis glissa sa carte d'accès à travers la fente. Étant l'un des supérieurs, il avait accès aux dortoirs des cadets, en cas d'urgence bien sûr. Genesis entra et fronça les sourcils des vêtements et des livres étaient éparpillés partout.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu ranges tes affaires sinon, il va falloir que j'y remédie. » déclara Genesis, une note de désapprobation dans la voix.

« Non, monsieur. » soupira Cloud. « Mes camarades de chambre pensent juste que c'est amusant de saccager mes affaires. C'est pourquoi j'emmène ma copie de Loveless partout avec moi. »

« Pourquoi feraient-ils cela - et arrête avec le Monsieur, tu sais mon nom. » dit Genesis, encore clairement mécontent.

« Je ne sais pas. » soupira de nouveau Cloud. « La seule hypothèse que j'ai pu trouver, c'est qu'ils n'aiment pas les gens de la campagne. »

Genesis secoua seulement la tête, pensant un instant en regardant Cloud.

Cloud leva les yeux vers Genesis. « Quoi? »

« Quand je suis arrivé ici, ce n'était très différent. Tu as raison, ceux de Midgar et même de Junon n'aime pas beaucoup ceux qui viennent de la campagne. Je les ignorais pour la plupart et j'avais Angeal, mais ce ne fut pas une expérience agréable. » dit Genesis avec l'air de revivre un souvenir particulièrement mauvais. « Quoi qu'il en soit, laisse tes manuels scolaires et tes uniformes, tu n'en auras plus besoin. Prends juste tes affaires personnelles. » indiqua-t-il ensuite.

Cloud hocha la tête, réfléchissant à ce que Genesis venait de lui dire. Le commandant avait grandit dans un village de campagne, lui aussi? Il secoua la tête et rassembla les quelques affaires personnelles qu'il avait emporté de chez lui. Il les mit dans un petit sac et retourna aux côtés Genesis.

Genesis regarda le petit sac et hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce tandis que Cloud jetait un dernier regard à son ancienne vie.

Genesis commença à se diriger vers l'ascenseur, puis fronça les sourcils. « Je suppose que nous devrions d'abord passer aux laboratoires et passer ton test de tolérance, surtout si tu es aussi certain de l'obtenir. »

« Très bien mon- » Cloud se rattrapa. « Genesis » Cloud jeta simplement le sac sur son dos.

Cloud se demanda si Genesis n'était pas bipolaire il avait des sautes d'humeur comme une femme enceinte. Jusqu'à présent du moins, rester calme et parler uniquement quand il lui parlait avait suffit à Cloud pour que l'homme ait l'air heureux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils soient arrivés à l'étage du département des sciences. Genesis avait toujours cet air renfrogné sur le visage.

«Tout va bien? » eut finalement le courage de demander Cloud.

«Tout va bien, je déteste juste les scientifiques. Ils traitent les humains comme des cobayes. » dit Genesis en regardant vers Cloud.

Quand ils franchirent les portes coulissantes en verre d'un bureau marqué «Dr Hollander », Cloud vit un homme avec une expression tordue, des cheveux noirs filandreux et des lunettes épaisses. Cloud comprit soudain pourquoi Genesis n'aimait pas les scientifiques.

« Hojo, que faites-vous dans le bureau d'Hollander et où est-il? » exigea Genesis.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas vraiment, mais si vous tenez à le savoir, il a dû partir en urgence à Junon ce matin. Je suis simplement à la recherche de certains fichiers dont j'ai besoin et qu'il a emprunté. » déclara Hojo en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur Cloud. « Les cadets ne sont pas censés être ici de toute façon, Genesis».

« Je l'ai amené ici pour un test de tolérance Mako, j'ai l'intention de le prendre comme apprenti. » dit Genesis et Cloud nota que son humeur avait encore changé. «Je vais attendre qu'il revienne, quand sera-t-il de retour? »

« Il va probablement être absent pendant une semaine ou plus. Et je peux effectuer un simple test de tolérance. » dit Hojo. Cloud pouvait dans les yeux de l'homme, à la façon dont ils erraient sur lui, que Genesis avait raison, Cloud n'était qu'un sujet de test pour Hojo. « S'il passe, j'imagine que je serai responsable de ses injections de toute façon.»

« Je suis sûr que l'un des autres scientifiques pourra s'en occuper. » dit Genesis, les dents serrées.

« Ça n'a pas de sens. J'insiste. » poursuivit le scientifique, ses yeux parcourant toujours Cloud.

«Si vous lui faites le moindre mal, Hojo. » dit Genesis d'un ton menaçant.

« Pourquoi insinuez-vous que je blesserais un membre de la Shinra? Je ne peux pas croire que vous suggériez une telle chose. » dit Hojo, avec un peu de dignité factice dans la voix. «Viens avec moi, mon garçon, ce ne sera pas long. »

Cloud leva les yeux vers Genesis. Très franchement, le professeur le terrifiait déjà. « Vas-y » dit Genesis en détournant son regard d'Hojo.

Cloud fit quelques pas en avant et Hojo lui saisit le poignet et l'entraîna dans une salle de laboratoire. « Assis-toi. » dit l'homme en montrant une table de laboratoire. Genesis avait suivi et regardait Cloud qui se redressait sur la table. Hojo se tourna vers une armoire et fouilla un peu avant de sortir une grande aiguille hypodermique et un flacon remplit d'un liquide vert. Il se retourna vers Cloud.

« Cela va peut être faire un peu mal. » Il avait l'air un peu trop joyeux à cette perspective aux yeux de Cloud tandis que ce dernier tendit son bras.

Cloud sursauta un peu, mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus douloureuse qu'il n'avait jamais eu à connaître et il allait bien une fois que l'aiguille fut rentrée. Hojo termina, retira l'aiguille et regarda le garçon avec des yeux presque vertigineux.

« Combien de temps dure le test? » Demanda Cloud.

« Tu ne te sens pas étourdi du tout, mon garçon? Rien du tout? » demanda Hojo, un peu trop excité par la situation.

Le jeune homme regarda Genesis avant de répondre. Le commandant n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

« Je vais bien, monsieur. » dit-il, ne sachant pas si cela était vraiment la réponse de l'homme cherchait à entendre.

« Eh bien, tu es spécial, n'est-ce pas. Généralement, même les meilleurs vomissent à cet instant. » dit Hojo en se frottant les mains.

« Hojo, si c'est finit, je voudrais reprendre mon élève avec moi et finir sa paperasse. » siffla Genesis. Il voulait obtenir éloigner Cloud d'Hojo le plus tôt possible. Genesis n'avait jamais vu Hojo regarder quelqu'un comme ça, sauf quand il était sur le point de torturer Sephiroth avec de multiples tests.

« Oui, oui, allez-y. Je vais lui fixer un rendez-vous demain pour sa première injection*. » dit Hojo, écrivant quelque chose sur un bloc-notes.

« Je suis sûr que vous devez être trop occupé. » insista de nouveau Genesis.

« Oh ça n'a pas de sens ! Les Soldats sont la partie principale de mon travail maintenant, n'est-ce pas. » répondit Hojo sans lever les yeux de son bloc-notes.

Genesis voulu grogner, mais il savait que le combat contre Hojo, surtout quand Hollander allait être absent pendant au moins une semaine, était inutile. Il lui suffisait de veiller personnellement à ce que Hojo ne fasse rien et, ensuite, de s'assurer qu'Hollander prendrait Cloud en charge. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Hollander, mais l'homme essayait au moins de cacher ce qu'il pensait réellement de ses patients.

« Allez, Cloud. »dit Genesis. Cloud sauta de la table de laboratoire et suivi Genesis avec qui il sortit de la pièce.

« Angeal! » cria Genesis en faisant à nouveau irruption dans l'appartement de l'homme. Cloud portait toujours son sac.

« Genesis, ne t'ai-je pas demandé de frapper? » dit Angeal, en regardant depuis un bureau où il remplissait les dernière des formalités administratives concernant Cloud. Eh bien, du moins ce qu'il pouvait remplir.

« Angeal, nous avons un problème. » dit Genesis. Angeal leva les yeux vers son ami et remarqua son regard sérieux.

« Qu'est-il arrivé? » demanda Angeal.

« Hojo. » dit Genesis en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. « Je suis allé aux laboratoires pour trouver Hollander, afin que nous puissions faire son test de tolérance mako, mais il n'était pas là.» Genesis fronça les sourcils.

« Si tu avais prit la peine de vérifier tes messages, tu aurais dû le savoir. » dit Angeal en regardant son ami.

« J'ai fais frire mon PHS la semaine dernière et qui je n'ai pas encore pris la peine de le remplacer. » dit Genesis. Il appréciait son fanclub, mais pas quand ils obtenaient son numéro personnel.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Hojo était là et Angeal, il lorgnait Cloud comme il lorgne Sephiroth. » Genesis se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Eh bien, tu as évidemment sortis Cloud du laboratoire avant qu'il ne passe son test, alors Hojo ne doit pas être trop intéressé." Angeal dit.

« Ce n'est pas ça, Angeal, Cloud a eu son test. » dit Genesis.

« Mais il est- » dit Angeal en regardant le garçon toujours debout près de la porte.

« Je sais qu'il va bien, pourquoi penses-tu qu'Hojo est autant intéressé.» dit Genesis.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda finalement Cloud. Il était terrifié par Hojo et ne voulait pas attirer son attention.

« Tu devrais vraiment commencer à expliquer ce qui se passe à cet enfant, Genesis, il a peur. » dit Angeal.

« Et il a raison, je suis moi-même terrifié. Hojo a insisté pour démarrer ses injections demain, et cela personnellement. » déclara Genesis, puis il regarda Cloud. «Je suis désolé, à propos de tout ça. Hojo est le pire des scientifiques de la compagnie. C'est un salaud sadique. Il fait ce qu'il veut avec ce qu'il veut, on suppose qu'il a quelque chose avec le Président. Même Sephiroth doit s'incliner devant lui. Le fait qu'il soit intéressé par toi n'est pas une bonne chose. » Genesis soupira, sa rage l'avait quitté et il avait l'impression d'être en plomb. « Je promets que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour te protéger de lui. Je chercherais à ce qu'Hollander te prenne en charge quand il rentrera. J'ai bien peur que ta première injection doivent être avec Hojo cependant. »

« Tu devrais parler à Sephiroth. » dit sérieusement Angeal.

« Il ne peut rien faire, et tu le sais. » dit Genesis.

« Non, mais il peut offrir des conseils à Cloud sur la façon de survivre aux consultations. » souligna Angeal.

« Je suppose que tu as raison. Peut on le faire ce soir? Je voulais présenter Cloud à Sephiroth et Zack de toute façon. » demanda Genesis.

« Bon, je vais les appeler. Tu devrais aller régler les dernières formalités de Cloud. Il n'a plus qu'à finir de remplir les champs personnels des documents. Ensuite, vous pourrez aller voir Lazard. Je l'ai déjà mis au courant en parlant de ça. » répondit Angeal.

« Tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami, Angeal. » dit Genesis en se levant.

Genesis s'approcha, prit les documents et les tendit à Cloud. « Allez, laisse-moi te montrer ton « home sweet home» ». déclara Genesis, son humeur semblant plus légère.

Cloud hocha la tête, puis passa la porte en compagnie de l'homme. Au bout du couloir, il glissa une carte magnétique dans une fente et ouvrit la porte. Cloud marchait derrière Genesis et ses yeux balayèrent l'appartement. L'appartement d'Angeal semblait être sur le thème du printemps ou de l'été de par son apparence les couleurs étaient lumineuses et dans les tons pastels.. L'appartement de Genesis, en revanche, semblait correspondre à l'homme. Les murs étaient d'un rouge sang profond, et la plupart de l'espace sur les murs était occupé par des étagères. Le mobilier était tout en bois, peint en noir et rouge foncé. Il y avait aussi quelques autres décorations. Un lampadaire noir, un arbre sans feuilles dans un coin et le plancher était de bois brut. Cloud se senti chez lui ici, et c'était une sensation agréable.

« Ta chambre est à côté de la mienne. » dit Genesis en le conduisant dans un couloir. « C'était censé être une chambre d'ami, mais la seule personne que j'aurais pu y faire dormir aurait été Angeal et c'est un peu inutile étant donné qu'il vit au bout du couloir. » expliqua Genesis.

Genesis s'arrêta et ouvrit une porte. «Ici, tu as ta propre salle de bains et ton placard. J'attends de toi qu'il reste rangé, mais à part ça, n'hésite pas à décorer comme bon te semble. »

« Installe toi, prends une douche et change toi met des vêtements normaux. Après ça, tu pourras terminer la paperasse, et j'irais demander tes nouveaux uniformes, mais on ne peut pas être en mesure de savoir la bonne taille avant que tu ais reçu tes injections. » dit Genesis.

Cloud hocha juste la tête et posa son sac sur le lit. Genesis le laissa seul et Cloud regarda autour de lui. La chambre était deux fois plus grande que celle qu'il avait partagé avec ses camardes. Les meubles étaient simples et les murs étaient encore blanc. Sur le côté droit de la chambre se trouvait un bureau et une porte. Dans le milieu de la pièce se trouvait un grand lit, et Cloud se demandait pourquoi il avait besoin d'un tel lit juste pour lui-même.

Sur la gauche, il y avait une grande étagère, une commode et une autre porte. Cloud posa sa copie de Loveless sur l'étagère avec précautions. Il alla en suite ouvrir son sac. Il sorti deux ensembles de vêtements, les seules choses qui lui allait encore depuis son départ de Nibelhiem. Cloud était encore en pleine croissance et avait pris un peu de muscle. Il se leva de son lit, prit ses vêtements et les plaça dans la commode, puis fit de même avec ses vêtements de nuit. Après cela, il sortit une photo de sa mère, installée dans un cadre au bord cassé, la plaça au sommet de sa commode.

Il devina que la porte à côté de la commode était son placard, donc il traversa la pièce jusqu'à l'autre porte. Il l'ouvrit et constata qu'il avait raison. C'était une belle salle de bains, mieux encore que celle qu'il avait eu chez lui, mais ce n'était pas trop. Un sol en carrelage, une douche, une baignoire avec des jets d'eau, un WC et un lavabo. La baignoire n'était pas surprenante après certaines des missions du Soldat, un bain massant serait bien agréable. Pour le moment, il se dirigea vers la douche. Sur le mur se trouvait une serviette et un gant de toilette, et dans la douche une bouteille de shampoing et un savon.

Il ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau, se déshabilla, en prenant soin de mettre ses vêtements dans le panier, avant d'entrer sous l'eau chaude. C'était un vrai bonheur. L'eau chaude est un luxe à Nibelheim, et dans les douches des cadets, il avait l'habitude de se doucher le dernier pour éviter les autres.

Il s'attarda aussi longtemps qu'il l'osa, en prenant soin de se laver les cheveux, avant de les essorer et de sortir. Il alla la chambre à coucher et ouvrit son tiroir. Il observa le peu de choix dont il disposait en matière de vêtement. Deux paires de jeans, un débardeur et un t-shirt à manches longues. Il soupira et attrapa les jeans les moins usés et essaya de les enfiler. Bon Dieu, ils étaient serrés et Cloud pria pour qu'ils ne se déchirent pas. Il lutta pour les boutonner et s'assura qu'il pouvait s'asseoir. Ce n'était pas confortable, mais il pouvait le faire. Il regarda ensuite ses hauts, puis soupira avant d'enfiler le débardeur. Il faisait tellement chaud à Midgar. Le vêtement lui allait à peu près aussi bien que le pantalon, mais il ne lui coupait pas la circulation au moins. Pourquoi avait-il écouté Genesis, quand il lui avait dit de laisser tous ses uniformes? Enfin, il remit ses bottes et quitta la pièce.

Genesis s'était assis sur le canapé en attendant que son élève ne revienne. Il leva les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et sa respiration se coupa. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Cloud était magnifique. Il nageait dans l'uniforme standard des cadets, mais habillée comme ça, les cheveux encore légèrement humide, Genesis pensa qu'il se trouvait face à la Déesse en chair et en os. Il chassa cependant cette idée. Cloud n'avait que 15 ans et était son élève. Tout propos de ce genre dépassaient les limites.

« J'ai regardé tes documents, mais il semble que je ne peux pas remplir plus de choses que celles qu'Angeal a déjà remplies. » Dit-il finalement.

Cloud le regarda. "Ok, je m'en occupe" dit il en s'asseyant à côté de Genesis. Il regarda les papiers, et remplit les champs comme sa date de naissance, numéro d'identification personnel, le groupe sanguin, et autres informations personnelles. Enfin, quand il eut terminé, il les rendit à Genesis.

« Très bien. » dit Genesis, « Nous devrions aller voir Lazard. Avec nous deux présents, il va pouvoir valider le tout immédiatement. »

«Dois-je y aller comme ça? » Dit Cloud indiquant ses vêtements.

Genesis pensa un moment et a décida non, il ne devrait pas y aller habillé comme ça, de peur que quelqu'un n'essaye de déflorer** le blond dans les couloirs. Il trouva une solution. «Attendez un instant. » dit-il avant disparaître dans sa chambre à coucher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit avec un manteau bleu foncé, semblable au siens, en omettant les épaulettes. « Je portais ça, avant d'avoir mon manteau rouge. Tu peux l'avoir, je ne l'ai pas porté depuis des années. » déclara Genesis en offrant le manteau à Cloud.

« Je vous remercie. » dit Cloud en regardant le vêtement. C'était en cuir véritable. Il l'enfila. Il nageait un peu dedans mais ce n'était pas grave.

« Il devrait bien t'aller une fois que tu auras eu tes injections. » dit Genesis d'un air approbateur. Il était sûr maintenant que son élève serait en sécurité dans les couloirs.

La rencontre avec Lazard avait été le point le plus facile dans l'ensemble du processus. L'homme avait juste souri lorsque Genesis lui avait dit qu'il avait trouvé un apprenti. Genesis lui avait remis sa paperasse. Puis Lazard avait serré la main de Cloud en lui souhaitant la bienvenue en tant que Soldat de troisième classe. Il a tapé quelques choses sur son ordinateur, lui avait demandé sa carte magnétique, l'avait glissée dans une machine, et lui avait dit qu'il avait maintenant accès à toutes les zones nécessaires.

Maintenant, ils étaient sur le chemin du retour à l'appartement d'Angeal pour le dîner. Cloud était un peu nerveux de rencontrer Sephiroth, mais il avait décidé de traiter ce jour comme un rêve. Très probablement, le matin suivant , il serait de retour dans son dortoir, ou à l'infirmerie.

Il suivi à nouveau Genesis dans l'appartement d'Angeal. Ce dernier n'était nulle part en vue, mais tout l'appartement sentait divinement bon et le canapé était actuellement occupé.

« Hey Genesis! » Zack se leva d'un bond pour les accueillir. « Geal est dans la cuisine en train de nous faire un fantastique dîner, oh, et tu dois être Cloud! » dit-il en tournant les yeux vers le jeune homme.

« Couché, le chiot. » ordonna Genesis.

« Oh, mais tu ne vas jamais arrêter ?. » dit Zack en faisant la moue. « Je ne suis pas un chiot. »

Cloud pensa qu'il ressemblait en effet beaucoup à un chiot avec ses grands yeux et cette moue sur son visage.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis Zack. » dit l'homme en tendant sa main et Cloud retourna poliment le geste.

« Tu es donc l'apprenti d'Angeal, alors? » Demanda Cloud en se retenant d'employer le mot « Chiot ».

« Yep! Le seul et l'unique. Et je suis vraiment intrigué, Angeal disait que Genesis ne prendrait jamais d'apprenti ! » déclara Zack en regardant par dessus Cloud.

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des conditions que je n'ai pas pris sa demande au sérieux. » réfuta Genesis en croisant les bras. « Sephiroth, en revanche, a catégoriquement refusé. »

« Je dois admettre que je suis curieux de savoir qui a réussi à capter ton attention. » Dit une voix douce derrière eux. Cloud n'avait même pas entendu l'homme entrer dans la pièce, mais il savait de qui il s'agissait.

« Sephiroth, merci de te joindre à nous. » dit Genesis avec un sourire. « Cloud, Sephiroth, Sephiroth Cloud. » les présenta-t-il ensuite.

Cloud déglutit difficilement en faisant face à l'homme rayonnant de puissance.

« Monsieur, Cloud Strife». Dit Cloud en tendant sa main.

« Eh bien au moins, il est poli. » déclara Sephiroth en acceptant sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » se fâcha Zack en croisant les bras.

« Cela veut dire, cher Zackary, qu'il n'y a pas ne serait-ce qu'une once de mœurs dans votre petite tête. » répondit Genesis, puis il se tourna vers Sephiroth.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un qui réponde à tes critères. » déclara Sephiroth en se dirigeant vers le salon d'Angeal et en prenant un siège tandis que les autres firent de même. Cloud s'assit tranquillement pendant que Genesis expliquait la situation à Sephiroth.

« Je suis littéralement tombé sur lui dans les couloirs, il a laissé tomber toutes ses affaires, y compris une ancienne copie de Loveless ». Raconta Genesis avec une lueur dans les yeux. « J'ai pris le livre en otage et tu aurais dû voir son visage. Je savais qu'il y tenait, mais je me demandais à quel point. Il a pu le citer parfaitement, alors je devais savoir si il correspondait aux autres critères. » poursuivit il, visiblement excité.

« J'ai été un peu déçu par son travail à l'épée dans un premier temps, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'on lui avait seulement mal enseigné. On ne lui a juste pas enseigné le bon style de combat pour son type de corps. Je lui ai montré quelques-unes de mes manœuvres personnelles et ses performances étaient bien meilleures. » Genesis parlait comme c'était l'histoire la plus intéressante du monde. Pour sa part, Sephiroth écoutait attentivement.

« La dernière partie était la meilleure, bien que Loveless était le meilleur moment, mais quand même. » dit Genesis agitant les mains. « Je lui ai donné ma materia glace niveau maître, et par Minerva, ce garçon a un don ». dit Genesis. « Il a gelé la moitié arrière de la salle avec un sort de niveau 3 il tenait encore debout! »

Cloud ne se rendait pas compte en quoi cela était très impressionnant, mais Sephiroth, qui était resté stoïque jusqu'à présent, laissait paraître un peu de curiosité.

« Eh bien, il doit encore passer le test de tolérance Mako. » déclara Sephiroth.

L'attitude heureuse de Genesis disparue un peu, et Sephiroth l'interpréta de façon erronée. « Ne me dit as que tu as oublié cette partie, Genesis » dit-il en regardant son ami.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. » dit Genesis. «Il a eu son test. »

« Alors, comment se fait il qu'il est assis ici et pas à l'infirmerie? » interrogeât Sephiroth.

« Le test ne lui a rien fait du tout. » commença Genesis.

« Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose, c'est rare, mais il semble qu'il a ait quelque chose qui te perturbe. » déclara Sephiroth.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, je ne savais juste pas qu'Hollander était hors de la ville. Je me suis retrouvé devant Hojo, et il a insisté pour réaliser le test lui même. » dit Genesis, une partie de sa colère refaisant surface. « Il ressemblait à quelqu'un à qui on avait donné un putain de cadeau de noël. Puis il a insisté pour s'occuper des injections de Cloud demain. »

Cloud était toujours assis tranquillement et regardait les autres. Parler d'Hojo le rendait nerveux. Zack le regardait avec un mélange de sympathie et de nausées. Et Sephiroth, il avait l'air fou de rage.

« Je me suis retrouvé coincé avec Hojo une fois, cet homme ... » la voix de Zack s'estompa.

« Pourquoi tu l'as tu laissé, Genesis? » cassa Sephiroth.

« Tu dois savoir que je n'ai pas eut le moindre putain de choix. Pas plus que TU n'as le choix. » répliqua Genesis sèchement.

Sephiroth détourna les yeux. « Je sais, et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. »

« Je le sais. » dit Genesis, en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Peut-être que tu pourrais lui offrir des conseils. »

Sephiroth pensa pendant un moment, puis se tourna vers Cloud. « Quoi que qu'il fasse, ne lui montre pas ta peur ou ta douleur. C'est un sadique. Espérons que ce sera rapide et que Genesis obtenir que tu sois transférer au soins d'Hollander. »

« Je vous remercie, monsieur. » Fut tout ce que Cloud pu répondre. Ce que Sephiroth lui avait dit à propos d'Hojo le travaillait, mais Angeal apparu.

« J'ai bien une idée de ce dont vous parliez, mais laissons. » Dit-il avec un soupir.

Il sembla dissiper l'atmosphère lourde de la pièce, et tous se dirigèrent vers la table de la salle à manger d'Angeal.

Cloud n'était pas vraiment sûre de savoir quoi penser des quatre avec qui il était en train de dîner. Ils faisaient tous partie de l'élite de la Shinra, et il était là, alors que ce matin même, il n'était qu'un cadet, n'allant nulle part, et maintenant il était un soldat 3e classe, en train de faire connaissance avec ces gens, et l'élève de Genesis. Même avec cette histoire avec Hojo, cela avait été une bonne journée.

A suivre...

* En VO « enhancements » : ça voudrait plutôt dire « améliorations » mais ça faisait vraiment bizarre de traduire « tu vas recevoir tes améliorations demain »...

** En VO « deflower »: Je ne sais pas si le terme existe en français mais c'est une manière moins...explicite de dire « dépuceler ».


	3. Chapter 3

En ce soir de noël, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre :D

Je voulais vous offrir deux chapitres de « Serendipity » mais je me suis dis qu'il ne fallait pas faire de jaloux alors j'ai traduit un chapitre de « Serendipity » et un chapitre de « Making the Cut » ;)

Drisana Curtis : Merci pour la review :) C'est sûr qu'il aurait pu attendre Genesis xD Hojo, on va dire que j'adore...le détester xD Sans lui, Final Fantasy VII ne serait pas Final Fantasy VII ! Et puis, depuis Banal Fantasy, je ne peux plus le prendre au sérieux alors xD

Seishironin : Ah, ce pauvre Cloud, si tu savais comme il va morfler, surtout à partir du chapitre 22...mais je n'en dit pas plus ! (faux, je ne suis pas sadique!)

* * *

Cloud se blottit un peu plus dans les couvertures de son lit. C'était merveilleux, le lit était moelleux, et la couverture si douce et - Cloud se redressa et faillit tomber de son lit. Tandis qu'il reprenait ses esprits, il finit par réaliser où il était et les souvenirs de la veille affluèrent.

Il était dans l'appartement du commandant Rhapsodos, qui avait insisté pour qu'il l'appelle Genesis. L'homme l'avait pris en tant qu'apprenti, apparemment en raison de Loveless. Il était officiellement un soldat de 3e classe et recevrait ses premières injections de Mako aujourd'hui.

Il avait aussi apparemment attiré l'attention d'un scientifique fou du nom d'Hojo, un homme que même Sephiroth craignait. Puis, il avait dîné avec ce dernier et les autres premières classes. Oh, il espérait désespérément qu'il n'était pas passé pour un idiot il ne connaissait pas du tout les coutumes de Midgar.

Il se sentait absolument mortifié. Il était presque certain qu'il avait pris un coup sur la tête et qu'il était en train de faire un rêve bizarre, plongé dans un coma artificiel. Et si tout cela n'était qu'une blague cruelle ? Il était bien connu que Genesis ne pouvait pas supporter les cadets. Cloud commença à paniquer à nouveau et bondit hors du lit, attrapant sa copie de Loveless et en l'ouvrant au hasard.

« Il n'y a pas de haine, seulement de la joie, car tu es aimé de la déesse. Héros de l'aurore, Guérisseur des mondes. Des rêves de lendemain hante l'âme brisée. Tout honneur est perdu. Les ailes sont arrachées. La fin est proche.* » récita Cloud, ce qui calma très légèrement ses nerfs. Genesis aimait Loveless, tout comme Cloud, Genesis venait de la campagne, comme lui. Il devait lui faire confiance, il n'avait pas le choix.

Peu de temps après, il fut calmé et il y eut un petit coup frappé à la porte. « Cloud, tu es réveillé? » appela Genesis.

« Oui, M- » déclara Cloud avant de se corriger. « Genesis ». Les vieilles habitudes meurent difficilement.

Genesis ouvrit la porte pour voir le cadet vêtu d'une chemise de nuit, recroquevillé sur le sol avec son précieux livre. Genesis dû s'empêcher à nouveau de s'élancer simplement sur le garçon, de le serrer dans ses bras et de l'amener jusque dans sa propre chambre, oubliant ce stupide rendez-vous. Il chassa la pensée de sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas avoir Cloud, pas maintenant.

Sa voix s'adoucit un peu. « J'ai reçu par message que ton rendez-vous était dans une demi-heure. Je te recommande de ne pas manger avant, à moins que tu n'en ais absolument besoin. »

Cloud leva les yeux vers Genesis. «Combien de temps dure le processus? » Demanda Cloud.

« Cela dépend. Avec ton niveau de tolérance, ça ne prendra probablement que quelques heures. Pour certains soldats, ça peut prendre toute la journée, parfois plus longtemps. » expliqua Genesis.

Cloud eut l'air pensif et se leva, avant d'aller chercher ses vêtements. A force de vivre dans les dortoirs, il avait prit l'habitude de se changer avec d'autres personnes autour, donc avoir Genesis debout à côté de lui ne l'interpella pas. Tandis qu'il enlevait sa chemise, il vit Genesis se diriger rapidement hors de la pièce. Il haussa juste les épaules et fini de s'habiller.

Genesis était au bord de l'hyperventilation il avait vu Cloud commencer à se déshabiller et il lui avait fallu un moment pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Il a vu la peau blanche et crémeuse de Cloud, son ventre plat et ce fut seulement à la naissance d'une poitrine tonique qu'il avait comprit ce que Cloud faisait. Comment allait-il survivre à cela, s'il avait tout le temps envie de faire des choses horribles à Cloud? Il se sentait un peu comme un vieil homme sale. Cloud avait confiance en lui et tout ce qu'il pourrait faire serait d'admirer à quel point le garçon était magnifique.

Et l'autre question était pourquoi est-ce que Cloud l'affectait de cette façon? Il savait qu'il était attiré par les hommes, il avait finit par s'adapter à la vie dans la ville de Midgar, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti cette perte de contrôle. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais eut de désir sexuel avec les trois hommes avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps. Angeal était son meilleur ami, presque son frère. Son élève était infernal et il doutait de pouvoir supporter d'être autour de lui assez longtemps. En plus, il ressemblait assez à Angeal pour lui faire oublier ce genre de pensées. Et Sephiroth était Sephiroth il était son rival et était particulièrement froid. De plus, Genesis trouvait que Sephiroth avait l'air un peu trop l'air d'une fille avec son abondante chevelure.

Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais travaillé avec d'autres hommes, dans le domaine où il travaillait, il en avait vu nu plus d'une fois et il n'avait pas été le moindrement intéressé. Et à cet instant, il se retrouvait incapable de contrôler ses hormones.

Genesis était un peu romantique dans l'âme. Il trouvait que le garçon n'était pas seulement physiquement attrayant, mais qu'il était quelqu'un à qui il pourrait se confier. Il était réservé, mais intelligent quand on pouvait le faire parler. Quand le garçon s'était finalement détendu au dîner, il avait montré un peu plus de ses capacités intellectuelles. Genesis avait décidé alors d'essayer de faire ressortir ce côté là chez son élève plus souvent.

Et ce qui frappait Genesis, c'est qu'il n'était pas seulement physiquement attiré par le blond. De la même manière que Genesis avait été attiré par lui pour le prendre comme apprenti, il était maintenant attiré par lui d'une autre manière. Il était complètement déboussolé. Genesis passa une main dans ses cheveux et se redressa. Il lui faudrait trouver une façon d'enterrer ses sentiments pour le moment. C'était difficile pour lui, et il n'y avait personne avec qui il pourrait aborder ce sujet. Angeal l'accuserait de ne prendre Cloud comme apprenti que pour des raisons «déshonorantes» et Sephiroth...n'était qu'un paumé et la simple idée de demander des conseils à Sephiroth concernant les affaires de cœur était risible. Concernant Zack, c'était tout aussi risible que avec Sephiroth.

Peut-être qu'il réagissait de manière disproportionnée il ne connaissait Cloud que depuis...moins d'une journée et, pour ce qu'il avait vu de ce garçon depuis ce temps, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui. Aussi romantique qu'il puisse être, il savait qu'il fallait plus de temps que cela. Il voulait être un héros, mais qu'était un héros sans quelqu'un à protéger? Il prenait probablement sa connexion avec le garçon et son attirance physique envers lui pour quelque chose qui n'était pas ce qu'il pensait.

Il réfléchit jusqu'à ce que Cloud sorte de sa chambre. Il portait une paire de vieux jeans qui affichaient quelques déchirures ainsi que le manteau que Genesis lui avait donné.

« Tu es prêt? » demanda Genesis. Il ressentit une douleur dans la poitrine en pensant au fait qu'il allait devoir laisser son apprenti à Hojo aujourd'hui. Il sentait que quelque chose allait mal se passer et il n'y avait pas la moindre fichue chose qu'il pourrait faire à ce sujet. Le fait que Hojo avait pris de son temps ce matin pour lui, alors qu'il savait que l'homme devait être submergé de travail depuis le départ d'Hollander, et le fait savoir qu'il était normal pour un nouveau soldat d'avoir à attendre deux ou trois semaines pour les injections le rendait encore plus terrifié.

« Je suppose, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre. » répondit honnêtement Cloud . Il était un peu plus timide et réservé qu'à l'habitude, ce matin, nota. Genesis

« Après les injections, je te ramènerais ici. Je ne sais pas de combien de temps tu auras besoin pour récupérer, la moyenne est de un à deux jours, mais une semaine reste toujours dans la fourchette normale, même si je doute que cela prenne autant de temps pour toi. » reconnu Genesis.

Cloud hocha la tête, « D'accord. »

« Comme je l'ai dit hier soir, lorsque la procédure sera terminée, je vais devoir prendre tes mesures et aller chercher tes nouveaux uniformes. Après quoi, nous pourrons aller te chercher quelques nouveaux vêtements de ville. » poursuivit Genesis. Il pu voir Cloud se détendre un peu parler de choses normales apaisait un peu ses nerfs. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela ne soit pas une session normale. Hojo ne pouvait pas mêler Cloud à une expérience sans qu'il y ait quelques répercussions.

Ils firent leur chemin vers la porte puis vers le département des sciences. Dans l'ascenseur, Genesis donna quelques explications supplémentaires. « Je vais voir si je peux t'obtenir quelque chose pour que tu ais une épée légèrement différente aussi. Malheureusement, la Shinra tient à l'uniformité dans les rangs de ses SOLDATS jusqu'à ce que qu'ils atteignent la première classe, mais étant donné que tu n'es pas un soldat normal, je devrais être en mesure d'arranger les choses. » dit Genesis, en essayant d'apaiser l'esprit de Cloud autant que le sien.

Cloud écouta Genesis. L'homme semblait tellement sincère. Il se demandait si les rumeurs au sujet du caractère de son nouveau mentor n'étaient pas plus qu'exagérées . Il ne semblait pas être prêt à transformer les cadets en friture à tout moment. Il avait l'air passionné. Ses émotions semblaient les entourer de toutes parts et Cloud n'avait pas peur de les sentir. C'était très différent de tout ce qu'il avait ressentit durant la courte période qu'il avait passé à la Shinra.

Peu de temps après, ils se tenaient devant la porte du laboratoire. Une grimace reprit place sur le visage de Genesis, et Cloud voulait voulait que cette dernière disparaisse il semblait tellement hors de lui avec cette expression. Genesis prit une grande respiration et conduisit Cloud dans la pièce.

« Ah très bien, tu es ponctuel, c'est une bonne qualité dans le SOLDAT. » dit Hojo quand ils entrèrent. Il était de très bonne humeur...de trop bonne humeur même. «Viens, mon garçon, nous allons te préparer. Genesis, dehors, vous connaissez les règles. » Hojo en levant son regard vers l'homme.

L'air renfrogné de Genesis se fit plus intense. « Si vous pensez une seconde que je vais le laisser seul avec vous. » Il grogna presque.

« Vous recommencez à insinuer que je pourrais nuire à un membre de la Shinra ? Le garçon est parfaitement en sécurité. Maintenant, partez, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous signal. » répliqua Hojo.

Genesis regarda l'homme. « Je vais sortir, mais vous feriez mieux de savoir que je n'irais pas plus loin que la porte. » claqua Genesis en regardant vers Cloud. Le garçon semblait terrifié et le cœur de Genesis de serra. C'était de sa faute, s'il était là, s'il n'avait pas su pour Hollander, s'il n'avait pas vérifié ses messages. Il aurait pu préserver Cloud des griffes de Hojo. Il était trop tard cependant, et Genesis se hâta hors de la salle.

« Maintenant, déshabille toi, nous avons besoin de désinfecter ton corps. » dit Hojo, sans même regarder Cloud tandis qu'il se tournait vers ses étagères pour récupérer des flacons, et les poser à côté du reste de l'équipement.

Cloud frissonna, mais fit ce qu'on lui dit. Il se tenait là, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Hojo se retourna et jaugeât le garçon. Cloud se sentait comme s'il était à la tête d'une file d'agneaux que l'on conduisait l'abattoir tandis que les yeux Hojo le brûlaient presque. «Va dans la douche. » indiqua Hojo à travers la pièce.

Cloud fit de nouveau ce qu'on lui disait, appliquant les termes de Sephiroth à la lettre _ne lui montre pas ta peur_. Il entra et les portes se refermèrent avant que la douche ne se mette à l'asperger. Quel que soit le désinfectant, il fit que ses yeux le piquèrent, mais il serra les dents et ferma les paupières. _Ne lui montre pas ta douleur_. La pulvérisation s'arrêta et les portes se rouvrirent.

Cloud sortit, clignant des yeux pour chasser ses larmes, nu comme le jour où il était né. « Allez, couche toi sur la table, je vais prendre soin du reste. » dit Hojo , encore beaucoup trop gai.

Cloud obéit et les sangles de la table se refermèrent automatiquement sur ses bras et ses jambes. Il fut un peu surpris, mais fit de son mieux pour ne laisser paraître aucune crainte.

« Je vais t'endormir, maintenant, tu me remercieras pour cela plus tard. » dit Hojo tout en glissant un masque à gaz sur le visage du garçon. Cloud paniqua un peu, mais ne pu pas résister et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut sourire tordu de Hojo.

Genesis était assis devant la porte de la salle depuis maintenant quatre heures. Il aurait souhaité avoir un PHS sous la main, car il avait désespérément besoin parler à Angeal, mais il n'avait pas envie de partir. Il savait que l'injection de Cloud n'aurait pas dû être aussi longue.Y avait il quelque chose qui n'allait pas? Il était certain que Hojo ne serait pas venu le lui dire si quelque chose s'était produit.

Il allait et venait et grognait. Il n'y avait pas d'infirmières ou d'internes à qui il pourrait poser des questions à propos de Cloud. Le couloir était dépourvu de vie, une autre chose qui n'était pas un bon présage selon Genesis. Il aurait dû voir une autre personne dans la pièce.

Genesis s'arma de courage, sa décision étant prise. Il allait savoir ce qui se passait, et, si nécessaire, sortirait Cloud de là. Il ouvrit les portes, et avança dans la pièce. Hojo paru surpris pendant une seconde, laissant tomber quelques papiers lorsque le roux le dépassa. Cela donna à Genesis une chance de voir ce qui se passait. Cloud était pâle sur la table, les fils et les tuyaux toujours accrochés à lui. Le moniteur affichait au dessus de lui, **MAKO 10%**.

« **Dix putain de pour-cents ?!** » rageât Genesis. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?! » hurla Genesis à travers la pièce, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour décrocher Cloud sans lui faire de mal.

« Dix pour-cent ? Vous avez sûrement mal lu. » dit Hojo, feignant l'innocence. «D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici de toutes façons, je vous ai ordonné de sortir. »

« Je sais très bien lire et c'est une très bonne chose que je sois rentré ! **Vous allez le tuer !** Les troisièmes classes ne sont pas censés être à plus de **un pour-cent** de concentration mako dans leur sang. Même la plupart des **premières classes** n'ont pas **dix pour-cent** et ceux qui l'ont l'atteignent au **fil du temps**, et non pas en **une seule dose**! » fulmina Genesis.

« J'ai peut-être mal calculé. » dit Hojo en levant les yeux vers le moniteur. « Mais votre ami a une tolérance beaucoup plus élevé pour la Mako qu'une personne normale, si vous saviez vraiment lire, vous verriez qu'il est stable. Maintenant, sortez. Le processus est terminé de toute façon, vous pouvez le ramener dans sa chambre. S'il montre des effets secondaires indésirables, ramenez le ici. » dit Hojo avant d'ajouter « Vous avez de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur, vous devriez être sanctionné pour votre insubordination ».

Genesis fronça les sourcils et quitta la pièce. Il voulait casser quelque chose et pleurer en même temps. Il savait que Hojo préparait quelque chose. Il allait et venait à nouveau. A quoi diable le scientifique pensait il ? Seul Angeal et lui avait une concentration de 15% Mako dans leur sang, acquise au fil du temps. Il savait Sephiroth était quelque part autour de 20%, mais elle avait été obtenue tout au long de sa vie. Il croisa les bras et essaya de se calmer. A cet instant, il voulait s'assurer que Cloud irait bien et qu'il ne serait plus jamais aussi près de Hojo.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et Hojo le laisser revenir à l'intérieur. « Étant donné que sa procédure était irrégulière, je tiens à garder un œil sur lui. Je vais l'attribuer officiellement à mes soins. » dit Hojo tandis que Genesis prenait le garçon dans ses bras ignorant le fauteuil roulant à côté de la table. Hojo lui avait remit ses boxeurs, mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de lui remettre autre chose.

« Je doute que ce soit nécessaire. » dit Genesis « Je suis sûr que Hollander pourra s'occuper de lui quand il reviendra.» Mais il se savait déjà vaincu.

« Non, je crains que non, et comme c'était mon erreur qui a causé ce désagrément, je vais en prendre la responsabilité. J'aimerais le voir dans une semaine pour m'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas d'effets secondaires imprévus » dit Hojo en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Genesis grogna juste: « Comme vous voudrez, monsieur. » Et se ce, il jeta le manteau bleu sur le corps de Cloud et sortit de la pièce.

Il couru presque tout le chemin depuis les laboratoires jusqu'à l'appartement. Il aurait souhaité que l'ascenseur aille plus vite. Il voulait que Cloud soit loin de ce fou aussi vite que possible. Il baissa les yeux Cloud avait toujours l'air pâle, mais il devait admettre qu'il avait l'air mieux que beaucoup de Soldats qui venaient de recevoir leurs premières injections.

Il pénétra dans son appartement et installa Cloud dans son lit. Il craqua finalement et se mit à pleurer. Il se serait jamais un héros s'il ne pouvait même pas protéger son élève d'un savant fou. Il se reprit Cloud n'avait pas besoin d'une épave émotionnelle, il avait besoin de lui pour être fort. Il se releva, certain que Cloud serait inconscient pendant au moins quelques heures et quitta l'appartement.

Il fit le court trajet qui le séparait de l'appartement de Angeal et prit le temps de frapper. Il entendit des bruits de l'autre côté de la porte avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre.

« Genesis? » lâcha Angeal, surpris. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as vraiment une salle tête. Est-ce que Cloud va bien? » poursuivit Angeal en laissant son ami entrer.

« Cloud est dans sa chambre. » dit Genesis avec un regard. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Il passa sa main des ses cheveux. « Hojo, je savais qu'il allait faire quelque chose. » le maudit Genesis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? » s'inquiéta Angeal.

« Il a affirmé que c'était une erreur, mais Hojo ne serait jamais aussi heureux s'il avait fait une _erreur_. » dit Genesis, les yeux baissé vers le sol. L'air défait du roux inquiéta encore plus Angeal. « Je suis resté en dehors du laboratoire pendant environ 4 heures, je savais que la procédure de Cloud n'aurait pas dû prendre autant de temps, si il était si tolérant à la Mako et les couloirs étaient si calmes, aucun assistant n'est entré, pas d'infirmières, rien. Je savais que quelque chose clochait , alors je suis retourné à l'intérieur pour voir Cloud. »

Angeal posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami tandis qu'il poursuiait. « Merde Angeal ! Il a bourré cet enfant de Mako, je ne sais pas comment il peut encore être vivant. Selon le moniteur, il a atteint **10%**. »

« Mais Cloud va bien? » raisonna Angeal, étant donné que Cloud était dans sa chambre et non à l'infirmerie.

« Il semble aller bien. Mais je ne sais pas. » dit Genesis. « Il est si pâle. »

« Eh bien, s'il va bien, ça aurait pu être pire. Sachant de quoi Hojo est capable, le fait qu'il ait augmenté le dosage de Cloud, juste pour voir s'il pouvait le supporter, n'est pas surprenant. Il aurait pu faire bien pire. » tenta Angeal pour calmer son ami.

Genesis grogna. « Si c'était juste ça, je pourrais probablement passer l'éponge, mais il a dit qu'il soumettrait une demande officielle pour Cloud soit son patient. Il a dit qu'il se sentait responsable de l'« _acciden_t »et veut le revoir dans une semaine. »

Le visage d'Angeal se décomposa. « Tu ne penses pas? » il se tut.

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je me sens responsable. J'obtiendrais un nouveau téléphone dès que je le pourrais. C'est ma faute, Hojo ne savait même pas qu'il existait. » reconnu Genesis.

« Ne te blâme pas toi-même, Genesis. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si cet homme est fou. » dit Angeal.

Genesis hocha la tête. « Penses-tu que tu pourrais m'aider à obtenir ses mesures? J'ai besoin de commander ses nouveaux uniformes, j'ai promis de les avoir quand il sera réveillé. »

Angeal hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. » Et ils se rendirent à l'appartement de Genesis.

Cloud dormi et dormi. Angeal laissa Genesis et Cloud seuls. Il revint vers l'heure du dîner après avoir commandé les uniformes de Cloud avec des plats à emporter ainsi que deux nouveaux téléphones.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé et que vous aurez tous les deux besoin de ça. » déclara Angeal en posant ses achats sur le comptoir. « Comment va-t-il? »

« Je te remercie. » dit Genesis en prenant l'une des boîtes à emporter. « Il va mieux, les sueurs ont cessé et il a reprit des couleurs. »

« C'est bon alors, il va bientôt se réveiller. » commenta Angeal.

« Oui, je n'arrive pas y croire, j'aurais pensé qu'il serait comme ça toute la semaine. » reconnu Genesis.

« Sephiroth posé des questions sur lui. » dit Angeal à son ami.

« Il était vraiment inquiet? » dit Genesis un peu surpris.

« Oui, apparemment Cloud a fait une bonne impression sur lui et il savait que tu étais inquiet. De plus, je pense qu'il s'inquiète lui même pour quelqu'un qui a attiré l'attention de Hojo. » dit Angeal en mangeant sa nourriture.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? » demanda Genesis.

« On aurait dit qu'il voulait anéantir l'intégralité de la tour.** » raconta Angeal. « Il a ensuite dit qu'il serait dans la salle de simulation pour le reste de la journée. »

« Je ne le blâme pas, j'ai été très tenté de démolir le département des sciences.» reconnu Genesis.

« Genesis, il faut avoir foi en Cloud. Tu l'as choisis comme apprenti et tu as vu du potentiel en lui. C'est juste un autre défi qu'il va lui falloir surmonter. » dit Angeal à son ami.

«Tu as raison, il a bien réussit jusqu'à présent. Espérons que l'intérêt de Hojo va s'estomper rapidement, sinon Cloud va pouvoir apprendre de Sephiroth sur la façon de traiter avec lui. » la voix Genesis sonnait un peu mieux.

« Comment ça va avec Zack? » demanda Genesis. Angeal réalisa qu'il essayait de penser à autre chose que le blond endormi dans son lit. Genesis n'avait jamais demandé de nouvelles à propos de Zack.

« Il progresse plutôt bien. J'avais raison, il est beaucoup plus attentif qu'il ne l'était dans une salle de classe. Il peut effectivement se concentrer. Je pense le recommander pour la seconde classe bientôt, mais je ne lui dirais pas encore. » dit Angeal avec un sourire qui laissait transparaître sa fierté envers son élève.

« Le chiot en seconde classe...c'est effrayant. » dit Genesis avec un sourire narquois.

Ils restèrent ainsi à parler jusque tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Genesis s'endorme finalement dans son fauteuil. Angeal le recouvrit d'une couverture avant de s'endormir sur le canapé.

* * *

*Ce passage était infernal à traduire X-X. Je ne sais pas s'il existe une traduction « officielle » de Loveless donc j'ai fait de mon mieux mais la poésie, c'est plus compliqué à transcrire que la prose xD

**En VO « He looked like he wanted to burn the whole damn building down. » : C'est dur de faire ressortir la puissance de la phrase en français mais en gros, Sephiroth avait l'air très très en colère XD

Essayez d'imaginer la scène depuis le moment où Genesis sort du laboratoire avec Cloud jusqu'au moment où il se rend chez Angeal. Imaginez tout ça avec une petite musique bien triste. Imaginez Genesis qui pleure parce qu'il s'en veut de ne pas pouvoir protéger Cloud. C'est trop triiiste TT_TT


	4. Chapter 4

Hum, vous savez quoi ? J'ai décidé d'ajouter une pointe de sadisme à ma traduction maintenant, en fin de chapitre, je ferais un petit « Dans le prochain chapitre » niéhéhé...

Sinon, pour le nom des sorts lancés par les materias, j'ai eut un peu de mal vu que je n'ai jamais jouer à la version française de Final Fantasy VII, seulement à la version anglaise...donc je ne connais pas la version française des noms de materias...M'enfin, je suppose que ce ne sera pas dure de faire le rapprochement ;)

Merci à « missv » pour sa review et à tous ceux qui suivent ;)

* * *

Genesis était assis dans sa cuisine en buvant une tasse de café. Angeal l'avait quitté un peu plus tôt le matin et les nouveaux uniformes de Cloud avait été livrés il y a une heure. Genesis les avait mit dans la chambre de Cloud et en avait profité pour vérifier l'état de son élève. Cloud avait l'air paisible, il dormait bien et le processus d'amélioration semblait avoir fonctionné comme prévu. Le corps de Cloud commençait déjà prendre de l'ampleur et, après un peu d'entraînement, ce serait terminé. Ensuite, le processus d'apprendre à contrôler sa vitesse et sa nouvelle force commencerait.

Genesis décida qu'il était temps de préparer la nourriture. Il savait que Cloud en aurait bien besoin quand il serait réveillé. Le processus prenait sur les réserves du corps et exigeait beaucoup d'énergie. Manger avant l'injection était fortement déconseillé du fait que tous les systèmes du corps étaient grandement ralentis pendant les injections Mako, à un rythme presque proche de la mort, et la présence de nourriture pourrait entraîner des complications. La seule solution était de faire un grand repas après.  
Spaghetti, boulettes de viande, bâtonnets de fromage et pain à l'ail étaient tous en train de cuir. Sur la table se trouvait une bouteille de liqueur de pomme-sottes et un grand gâteau au chocolat, qu'il avait acheté à la boulangerie. Il y avait assez de nourriture pour nourrir douze personnes normales.

Il se penchait et sortait le pain du four quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il posa rapidement ce qu'il tenait et sortit de la cuisine pour voir Cloud qui se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre dans son nouvel uniforme de troisième classe. Genesis dû admettre que cela lui allait bien.

« Comment te sens tu? » demanda Genesis.

« Comme si j'avais été frappé par un camion, enveloppé dans un nuage, et que je n'ai pas mangé depuis dix ans. » répondu honnêtement Cloud.

« C'est plutôt normale, allez, j'ai fait le déjeuner. » dit Genesis conduisant le blond vers la salle à manger. Il était soulagé de constater qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir autre chose qui affecte Cloud.

Cloud s'assit et Genesis disparu dans la cuisine, avant de revenir avec les pâtes, la sauce et le pain, puis retourna dans la cuisine pour les bâtonnets de fromage et les boulettes de viande.

« Allez, sers toi, je sais que tu dois être affamé. » dit Genesis en montrant la nourriture.

La mère de Cloud lui avait toujours enseigné la politesse, mais il avait simplement trop faim.. Genesis le regarda un instant, alors que son élève mordait dans une boulette de viande, complètement affamé, et prit un peu de la nourriture pour lui-même.

Ensuite, quarante bonnes minutes de dégustation s'écoulèrent. Cloud ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il savait juste qu'il avait faim. Quand il eut finalement terminé, il se leva et remercia Genesis puis commença à réunir les plats et à les emmener dans la cuisine.

Genesis le suivi et le vit se diriger vers l'évier. « J'ai un lave-vaisselle. » l'informa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la dite machine.

« Un quoi? » le regarda Cloud, confus.

Il n'y avait probablement jamais eut de lave-vaisselle dans tout Nibelhiem. Il n'y en avait eut qu'un seul à Banora et c'était dans la maison de Genesis.

« C'est une machine qui lave la vaisselle il suffit de la mettre dedans avec un peu de savon, tu appuis sur un bouton et la machine fait le reste. » expliqua Genesis en ouvrant le lave-vaisselle pour que Cloud puisse voir.

« Oh ». lâcha Cloud, ayant la très clair impression de passer pour un imbécile.

« Tout va bien, je suis content que tu ais prit l'initiative de les faire sans que je te le demande. Je vais te montrer cette fois, et à partir de maintenant, lorsque l'un de nous aura fait le repas, l'autre sera chargé de nettoyer » . dit Genesis à Cloud en lui montrant comment fonctionnait la machine. La situation semblait tellement comique que Genesis dû se mordre la lèvre pour réprimer un éclat de rire. Qui sur Gaia aurait cru un jour que lui, Genesis Rhapsodos, se retrouverait à prendre le temps d'enseigner à quelqu'un comment faire fonctionner un lave-vaisselle, après qu'il lui ait fait le repas ?

« Nous allons aller un peu à la salle d'entraînement aujourd'hui. Quand nous aurons fini, nous irons faire un peu de shopping. » Genesis dit appuyant sur le bouton pour faire démarrer le lave-vaisselle.

Cloud hocha la tête et s'étira un peu, maintenant que son esprit n'était plus retenu par la faim, il pouvait sentir la force nouvelle au bout de ses doigts. « Je pense qu'apprendre à utiliser mon nouveau mon corps sera une bonne chose. Cependant Mons-Genesis, vous ne m'avez jamais dit pourquoi vous m'aviez prit. Je veux dire, je sais que je correspondais à votre truc de liste d'exigences, mais il y avait certainement quelqu'un d'autre mieux adapté. »

« Cloud, il faut que arrête de douter de toi-même à présent. Tu étais le choix parfait. Tu pataugeait dans le programme de formation régulière, en dépit de tes compétences évidentes. Ils n'auraient jamais prit la peine de te faire toucher un morceau de materia, ce qui aurait été plutôt comique en passant, si tu n'avais pas passé leur stupide examen à l'épée. Je peux comprendre que tu ais l'impression que tu n'en vailles pas la peine vu la façon dont ils te critiquaient, mais parfois, les personnes les plus dangereuses et meurtrières ne sont pas ceux qui possèdent la force brute, mais ceux possèdent la vitesse et l'agilité. Regardez les ninjas de Wutai, pourquoi penses-tu que cette guerre se traîne en longueur depuis si longtemps? » expliqua. Genesis. « Allons-y. »

Cloud nota à leur arrivée dans la pièce que c'était la même salle où il avait été « traîné » au moment où il avait rencontré la Genesis la première fois. Seulement deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis, mais cela semblait comme une éternité.

Genesis se dirigea vers le côté de la salle: « J'ai prévu un programme d'entraînement, qui je pense que te fera le plus grand bien. Chaque séance commencera par un entraînement physique qui tirera le meilleur parti de tes améliorations : course, pompes, saut à la corde et cetera ». Commença Genesis. « Vas-y et fait moi cinquante tours, tu peux écouter pendant que tu cours. »

Cloud hocha la tête et décolla. Il trébucha un peu, pas tout à fait habitué à son nouveau corps, mais il courrait plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru et il se sentait bien.

« Après ton entraînement physique, nous allons passer au travail de l'épée, puis nous terminerons la journée avec un entraînement sur les materias ». termina Genesis tout en regardant Cloud qui poursuivait sa course.

Le garçon était déjà rapide, mais avec la Mako supplémentaires dans son système, il était au sommet de ses capacités...jusqu'à ce que l'un ses pieds décide de ne pas écouter l'autre et que le garçon alla s'écraser au sol.

Genesis eut du mal a retenir son rire. « Je sais que tes nouvelles capacités qui ne demandent qu'à être utilisées, mais je te recommande de terminer le reste de tes tours à un rythme plus lent, du moins jusqu'à ce que tu t'ajustes mieux. » C'était la chose la plus proche d'une réprimande qu'il eut jamais fait à son élève.

Cloud reprit sa course à un rythme plus contrôlé. Il termina rapidement, même avec ce rythme plus lent, et il se sentait comme s'il n'avait fait qu'une simple promenade du dimanche.

« Maintenant, fais moi des pompes. » dit Genesis et Cloud commença sans la moindre plainte.

Genesis nota combien Cloud était différent de l'apprenti de son ami. Zack était bruyant, infernale et se plaignait de tout. Il avait même réussi à porter atteinte à la patience d'Angeal. Zack avait réussi à grandir un peu sous la tutelle d'Angeal, mais il était encore un chiot.

Cloud, en revanche, faisait exactement ce qu'on lui demandait, il était calme, intelligent et ne se plaignait pas. Pour tout dire, le garçon parlait à peine. Les questions qu'il posait étaient directes et précises. Et dire qu'il n'aurait pas survécu deux mois de plus dans le programme des cadets.

Cloud termina ses pompes et se leva. Il commençait à sentir légèrement la brûlure de l'effort mais c'était un bon sentiment.

Genesis trouvait plus facile de réprimer ses sentiments pour le blond quand il l'entraînait. C'était une très bonne chose puisque le travail épée exigeait d'être très proches.

Cloud se sentait très bien, il n'avait pas encore vraiment commencé à transpirer, et son niveau d'énergie semblait rester stable. Avant, il n'aurait jamais pu arriver à bout des cinquante tours de course. Il trébucha un peu sur la corde, mais il a réussi à ne pas tomber comme il l'avait fait alors qu'il courrait. Il commençait à trouver son nouveau centre d'équilibre.

Tandis que son apprenti travaillait à la corde à sauter, Genesis alla vers l'armoire et en sortit plusieurs cônes oranges et qu'il plaça pour former une ligne en zigzag sur le sol.

Quand Cloud eut fini, il leva les yeux vers Genesis attendant les instructions suivantes.

« Je veux que tu commences à l'autre bout, que tu tournes à côté de chaque cône. Je veux tu fasses dix fois le parcoure complet, aller et retour. A chaque fois que tu tomberas, j'ajouterais dix secondes à ton temps. Si tu touches un cône, j'en ajouterais quinze. ».

« C'est assez simple. » dit Cloud en se plaçant. Genesis sorti un chronomètre et a cria : « Go! ».

Cloud décolla en sprint. Il fit tomber un cône au retour mais ne s'y attarda pas. Genesis le regarda, un peu impressionné. Au cinquième passage, il avait seulement touché trois cônes. Cependant, il prit le virage un peu trop large en essayant d'éviter le cône et glissa. Il dérapa et réussi à éviter la chute. Genesis réalisa que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait lui même l'habitude de faire. Dans l'ensemble, à la fin, il avait frappé cinq cônes et avait faillit chuter une fois. Genesis appuya sur le chronomètre.

« Trois minutes cinq secondes. » dit Genesis. « Avec les cônes et la chute, ton temps est de cinq minute. Ton but sera de le faire en moins d'une minute."

La respiration de Cloud était un peu lourde. Ses poumons ne pouvaient pas faire face à la demande d'oxygène qu'imposait son nouveau corps.

« Tu vas t'y habituer. » déclara Genesis après avoir vu le garçon haletant. « Le cœur s'adapte généralement bien, mais les poumons ne peuvent pas apporter autant d'air. Ton corps va s'adapter une fois qu'il se sera rendu compte qu'il n'a pas besoin d'autant d'oxygène qu'avant pour effectuer le même travail. » expliqua Genesis.

« Prend une bouteille d'eau, assis toi un instant pendant que je vais voir l'armoire des armes. Tu ne recevras pas ton équipement officiel avant la semaine prochaine. » dit Genesis avant de laisser Cloud qui se reposait.

Genesis passa son regard sur la sélection épées d'entraînement standard et secoua la tête. Il pourrait travailler avec un sabre normal, mais il préférait ne pas le faire. Cloud avait un avantage et Genesis n'allait pas le laisser y renoncer.

Il déplaça quelques-unes des épées pour les mettre hors de l'armoire en espérant trouver quelque chose, quoi que ce soit d'autre. Enfin sa main se posa sur la poignée d'un Katana. Il était plus proche de l'arme de Sephiroth que de la sienne, mais il pourrait convenir au style de combat de Cloud. Genesis inspecta l'épée elle avait l'air d'être de haute qualité et il se rendit compte qu'elle avait probablement fini dans l'armoire de la salle de formation par erreur, prise à un guerrier mort du Wutai, placée ici par quelqu'un qui ne savait pas ce que c'était. Le rouquin se dit alors qu'il lui fallait parler avec son ami sur l'extension du programme de mentorat. Combien de bons combattants avait perdu la Shinra à cause de leur étroitesse d'esprit?

Enfin il revint vers Cloud et lui tendit l'épée.

Cloud la regarda et toucha la lame. Le katana était beaucoup plus léger que toutes les épées qu'il avait eut l'occasion d'utiliser jusque là, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses améliorations makos.

« Garde-la quand nous aurons fini. Je doute que qui que ce soit sache qu'il était là ou même s'en soucie. Maintenant, ». dit Genesis en ôtant son manteau de cuir et dégainant son épée. « Je tiens à commencer avec les manœuvres pratiques que je t'ai montré. Puis nous pourrons alors passer à quelque chose de plus difficile. »

Cloud se mit en position et il travailla avec Genesis qui lui montrait les mouvements. « Magne ton épée comme une extension de toi-même. » dit Genesis, en regardant son élève pendant qu'il travaillait.

Genesis ne pouvait détacher son regard de son apprenti, mais n'importe qui aurait été en mesure de voir à quel point Cloud était gracieux. Il n'était pas parfait en ce qui concernait la maîtrise de son épée, mais son attention était grande et il semblait comprendre les choses rapidement.

Après l'avoir laissé un peu faire, Genesis se déplaça derrière Cloud. Le garçon ne fut même pas surpris quand Genesis bougea un peu ses épaules et redressa ses bras. « Tu n'étais pas mauvais, mais avec une épée comme un Katana, tu n'as pas besoin de tant d'efforts. Comme je l'ai dit, traite le comme une extension de toi même. Essaye à nouveau. »

Genesis recula et regarda Cloud qui s'était amélioré avec cette simple indication.

« D'accord, » dit Genesis: « Maintenant, met toi devant moi. »

Cloud suivi les instructions, comme il l'avait fait avec toutes les autres, tenant son épée à côté de lui.

« Maintenant, je veux que essaye de m'attaquer. » indiqua Genesis.

« Quoi ?!» fut surpris le blond.

« Attaque-moi, je vais me défendre seulement, je veux juste voir comment tu t'approches d'un adversaire. » expliqua Genesis.

Cloud déglutit difficilement, mais il prit une position offensive. Il porta un coup sur le côté gauche de Genesis qui le bloqua facilement, mais fut un peu surpris quand il constata que l'épée de Cloud n'était pas là, et encore plus surpris quand la lame entailla son bras droit. Genesis laissa tomber son épée et s'attrapa le bras, couvrant la plaie.

« Oh Minerva non, je suis désolé! » plaida Cloud en laissant tomber le Katana, cachant son visage derrière ses bras dans une position défensive.

Genesis commença à soupçonner que Cloud avait été harcelé avec bien plus que des mots. Il n'était pas rare à la Shinra, en particulier dans le programme des cadets, que les plus cadets les plus _forts_ prouvent leur _supériorité_ en _apprenant_ aux autres cadets où se trouvait leur _place_.

« Je vais bien Cloud, tu m'as juste pris au dépourvu, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu utilise une telle manœuvre et donc je ne m'étais pas préparé pour cela. Tu m'as juste fait une entaille et elle est déjà guérie. » dit Genesis en montrant son bras à Cloud.

Cloud jeta un regard de derrière ses mains, surpris de ne pas avoir été victime de représailles, et constata que son mentor disait vrai il y avait encore un peu de sang, mais la plaie avait disparu.

« En fait, c'est assez impressionnant et montre que tu as bon instinct. Je serai mieux préparé maintenant, alors prends ton épée et essaie à nouveau. » dit Genesis en se penchant pour récupérer sa propre épée.

« Encore une fois? » Cloud le regarda comme s'il était fou.

« Qu'ai-je dire à propos de me répéter, Cloud? » répondit Genesis en regardant Cloud. Ce dernier se pencha pour ramasser son épée.

Cloud se jeta de nouveau sur son adversaire et cette fois Genesis réussi à le bloquer. Chacun de ses mouvements avait un but précis et Genesis en était heureux. Ils allèrent et vinrent ainsi comme ça pendant un certain temps, Cloud était concentré et vif. Il était encore loin du niveau de Genesis, mais le potentiel que celui-ci avait vu briller en lui était clairement visible maintenant. Genesis s'amusait mais d'une manière bien différente de celle avec Angeal et Sephiroth.

C'était sa faute cependant si il ne faisait ces sessions d'entraînement que pour défier Sephiroth. Il en avait oublié le plaisir. La prochaine fois qu'il s'entraînerait avec ses amis, il se promit d'être moins agressif.

« Ce sera assez pour aujourd'hui, Cloud. » dit Genesis, en voyant que Cloud commençait à fatiguer un peu.

Cloud baissa son épée et s'essuya le front, il n'avait pas réussi à porter un autre coup, mais il y avait cependant un sourire sur son visage.

«Allez, repose-toi encore un moment et nous allons commencer la pratique des materias ».

Genesis se tourna vers lui. Il pouvait dire les améliorations makos avaient clairement affecté le garçon, mais c'était d'une manière très positive. Mais ensuite, il soupira et repensa à la question qui lui avait tourné dans la tête toute la journée. Quand à dire à Cloud sur qu'Hojo avait fait ?

Il jeta un regard au blond qui inspectait l'épée qu'il avait reçu. Il ne voulait pas alarmer Cloud mais il avait besoin de savoir si tout allait bien. « Cloud, je ne voulais pas t'alarmer quand tu t'es réveillé, mais tu as l'air d'aller bien maintenant. »

« Hojo a fait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas? » dit Cloud enroulant ses bras autour de lui même. « J'ai vu ce...cette expression dans ses yeux comme il m'a endormi. »

« Il a fait monter la dose initiale de Mako à 10% » Cloud cligna des yeux un peu avant de se souvenir que c'était beaucoup plus élevé que ce que les soldats de troisième classe recevaient normalement.

« Pourquoi ferait-il cela? » Demanda Cloud confus.

« Juste parce qu'il le pouvait, j'imagine. » dit Genesis en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Le pire dans tout cela c'est que maintenant, il a presque exigé que tu sois son patient afin qu'il puisse garder un œil sur toi à cause de « l'accident ». Il veut te revoir dans une semaine. »

Cloud regarda Genesis, laissant ses mots le transpercer. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se retrouver à nouveau dans la même pièce que l'homme et encore moins le laisser le toucher. Cloud frissonna involontairement à cette pensée. « Si Sephiroth n'a pas le choix, j'imagine que je ne l'ai pas non plus. »

« Malheureusement non, nous pouvons seulement espérer qu'il ne s'intéresse à toi que parce que tu possède une tolérance élevée. Si c'est le cas, son intérêt pour toi va probablement diminuer. Si non, alors je veux que tu discute avec Sephiroth sur la façon de lui faire face de la meilleure manière possible. » expliqua Genesis.

Cloud regarda la bouteille d'eau et la serra contre lui comme si elle lui était chère. « Y a-t-il un moyen de s'assurer qu'il n'a rien fait d'autre? »

« Hollander sera de retour la semaine prochaine. Je peux lui demander de faire quelques tests même si j''imagine qu'il le ferait principalement pour agacer l'autre. » reconnu Genesis.

« Au moins, nous serions bien sûr, pas vrai? » dit Cloud en essayant de se calmer à nouveau.

« Oui, mais il ne faut pas s'attarder là-dessus pour le moment, nous avons encore un peu d'entraînement à faire, puis nous irons dîner et faire un peu de shopping. » dit Genesis en se levant.

« D'accord, nous passons donc à la matéria? » Demanda Cloud.

Genesis hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son manteau, tirant deux materias de sa poche.

«Tu va recevoir une materia manufacturée avec le reste de ton équipement. Personnellement, je ne peux pas supporter ces trucs étant donné j'ai déjà maîtrisé leurs « parents ». Ce sont un Soin de bas niveau et une Glace, comme celle que je t'ai fait utiliser au cours de notre première session. Je ne m'en sers pas, mais je ne pouvais pas les jeter. » dit Genesis en les plaçant dans les mains de Cloud. « Elles sont à toi maintenant. »

« Merci beaucoup. » dit Cloud en regardant Genesis.

Genesis ravala difficilement son envie de se pencher et de l'embrasser.

« En avoir deux est un bon moyen de t'apprendre à te concentrer. » commença Genesis. « Maintenant, essayer de frapper le mannequin avec une attaque Glace. Seulement, cette fois, essaye de te concentrer toute l'attaque sur lui. »

Cloud prit la materia dans sa main mais Genesis l'arrêta. «J'allais presque oublier. Laisse-moi voir ton épée. »

Cloud le regarda, confus et la lui remit.

Genesis regarda la poignée, puis montra à Cloud. « Tu vois ces trous? Ce sont des emplacements à materia. Cette épée n'en possède que deux mais c'est bien pour le moment. Tu pourras toujours obtenir un bracelet quand tu auras plus materia. Mets les materias dans les fentes et tu pourras utiliser l'épée pour t'aider à canaliser le sort. ».

Cloud hocha la tête, glissant sa materia Glace et la materia Soin dans les emplacements. « Maintenant, essaye à nouveau. » encouragea Genesis.

Cloud tint son épée et essaya de se sentir la materia. Il la sentit un peu différemment qu'avant au travers de son épée, puis il la sentit dans sa main. Il se concentra, en s'assurant il avait pris la bonne et essaya d'amadouer le sort pour le faire sortir. Il ne sentait pas la profondeur comme avec la materia maîtrisée qu'il avait utilisé la première fois mais essaya de faire de son mieux pour se concentrer sur le sort et le mannequin en même temps. Le sort partit et un immense pic de glace se planta solidement dans le centre de la poitrine du mannequin.

Genesis émit un sifflement admiratif. « Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire ça avant. Tu as dû te concentrer très fort sur le mannequin. »

« Je ne voulais pas envoyer à nouveau la glace partout. » expliqua Cloud.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. » dit Genesis «Tu es pleine de surprises aujourd'hui. » Il se frotta distraitement le bras. « Essaye de nouveau, mais cette fois, relâche toi un peu.»

Cloud hocha la tête et braqua son épée sur le mannequin. Il pu faire la différence entre le Soin et la Glace plus facilement cette fois et lança le sort de glace à nouveau. Cette fois, il se concentra moins sur le mannequin et plus sur la zone qui l'entourait. Le mannequin fut enfermé dans un bloc de glace qui se brisa ensuite en une volée de flocons de neige.

« Voilà qui ressemble plus à un sort de Glace de niveau un. » dit Genesis en souriant à son élève. « Fais cela jusqu'à ce que tu commences à sentir ton niveau d'énergie baisser et nous aurons finit pour la journée.

Cloud réussit à lancer au moins dix sort supplémentaires avant que sa main ne se mette à trembler et qu'il ne baisse son épée.

« Excellent, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu doutes de toi même. Crois-moi, ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui était facile, mais maintenant que je sais ce dont tu es capable, je vais essayer de pousser plus fort. Je vais te faire devenir l'un des meilleurs, crois moi. » déclara Genesis avec un sourire.

Cloud offrit seulement un petit sourire à Genesis en retour. Il se sentait mieux aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Plus confiant et plus axée. Même s'il avait apprit qu'il devrait voir Hojo plus souvent, il ne pouvait vraiment pas se plaindre.

Et pour sa part la Genesis se rendit compte que son apprenti souriait de plus en plus et qu'il était magnifique avec cette expression sur le visage.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre : Genesis et son apprenti sortent en ville pour acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Mais Cloud sera confronté à une rencontre plus qu'indésirable qui engendra des révélations auxquels ni Genesis ni Cloud ne s'attendait.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonne année les gens !

J'ai eu un mal fou avec ce chapitre. Pas pour le comprendre, mais pour le réécrire en français il a fallut que je change les trois quarts des tournures des phrases, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais finir xD Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est frustrant de comprendre une phrase en anglais et de ne pas savoir comment la redire en français, grrrr...

Seishironin : Bon réveillon à toi aussi...en retard xD (désolée, les MPs, ça marche seulement quand **Monsieur **mon PC **daigne** de bien **vouloir** les envoyer, tssss)

Missv : Oui, en effet, il se passait pas grand chose dans le chapitre quatre mais je crois que c'est bien le seul de ce genre dans la fic ;)

* * *

Cloud soupira de bien être lorsque l'eau chaude détendit ses muscles. Il s'attarda un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne le devrait et ses pensées dérivèrent vers son mentor. La vision du monde de Cloud avait été plus bouleversée pendant les deux derniers jours avec Genesis que durant les six mois avec le programme des cadets.

Vivre le programme des cadets avait été un peu comme vivre chez lui, à Nibelheim. Les deux seules choses qui faisaient qu'être à la maison soit une meilleure option étaient sa mère - bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vraiment bien compris, mais l'aimait quand même - et la petite voisine, Tifa, qui n'avait jamais été méchante avec lui.

Maintenant il se sentait fort et confiant d'une manière qu'il ne pensait même pas qu'elle était possible. En peu de temps Genesis lui avait montré le potentiel à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête avec Genesis, quand il avait prétendu à l'homme qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi ses camardes s'acharnaient ainsi sur lui.

C'était son secret le plus intime et il avait l'intention de le garder de tout le monde. Bien qu'il n'ait pas cesser d'essayer, Cloud n'était pas attiré par les filles. Il n'avait jamais pu en parler à Nibelheim. Puis il était venu à Midgar et il lui avait semblé que les gens d'ici n'étaient pas aussi étroit d'esprit que dans son village natal. Il avait remarqué plusieurs couples et cela l'avait mit à l'aise . Suffisamment pour qu'il fasse part à son colocataire du fait qu'il n'était pas attiré par la gente féminine. Son compagnon de chambre l'avait dit à ses ami et avait depuis fait de sa vie un enfer. Ils n'avaient jamais été trop loin et ne lui avait jamais rien infligé qui n'aurait pas pu passer pour des blessures faites à l'entraînement. Ils avaient menacé de révéler son secret si il venait à les dénoncer.

Il ne savait rien de l'opinion de Genesis à ce sujet mais, sachant que ce dernier venait d'un petit village, il se promit de ne jamais lui dire. Il était sûr que Genesis ne voudrait pas de _quelqu'un comme lui_ pour apprenti.

Il soupira en fermant le robinet. En enfilant un de ses nouveaux uniformes, il jeta un regard à la photographie de sa mère en se promettant de lui écrire le lendemain, pour lui faire savoir qu'il avait finalement réussi à entrer dans le SOLDAT.

De son côté, Genesis s'habillait également. Il tira une paire de pantalons noirs de son placard et une chemise rouge. Sans son manteau et ses accessoires de SOLDAT, il était bien moins reconnaissable. Même les membres de son fanclub ne le remarqueraient pas. Enfin il mit un chapeau de feutre noir. Il était rare qu'il porte un chapeau mais quand cela arrivait, le chapeau en question devait avoir un certain style. Un collier en argent concluait l'ensemble.

Il sortit de sa chambre pour trouver Cloud examinant sa bibliothèque. « Vous possédez dix-sept exemplaires de Loveless? » dit Cloud étonné.

« La plupart sont des cadeaux et des traductions. ». expliqua Genesis et s'approchant de Cloud. « Celui-là est en vieux Wutaien. C'est le plus ancien, il a au moins 500 ans, et il est un peu difficile à lire. Et celui là, ici, fut ma première copie. » dit Genesis, en tirant un livre sur l'étagère.

Cloud le regarda et remarqua qu'il n'était pas très différent du sien, peut être un peu plus vieux et usé. « Je ne le lis plus beaucoup parce qu'il est en train de tomber en morceau. » admit Genesis.

Cloud tourna finalement les yeux vers son mentor et eut presque le souffle coupé. Si il l'avait trouvé beau avant, il lui semblait absolument parfait maintenant. C'était officiel, Minerva le haïssait. Il était sûr même que très bientôt, Genesis se retrouverait au dessus de lui au cours de rêves humides.

« Si tu veux, nous pouvons faire une halte pour t'acheter quelques vêtements de ville avant d'aller manger. » dit Genesis.

Cloud réfléchit un moment. « Vous n'avez pas faim? »

« Je ne suis pas celui qui a utilisé beaucoup d'énergie aujourd'hui. » dit Genesis avec un sourire.

« Eh bien, si c'est bon alors ça ne me dérangerait pas d'aller acheter quelques petites choses. » Le programme des cadets de la Shinra ne payait pas très bien, car la formation était considérée comme une partie du paiement. Il envoyait toujours la plupart de son salaire à sa mère mais avait cependant un peu économisé.

« Bon alors, allons-y. » dit Genesis avec un sourire. Il avait espéré que Cloud serait heureux de faire du shopping car Sephiroth et Angeal le traitaient de femme quand il voulait aller faire les magasins. C'était un peu ennuyeux, pour le moins dire.

Cloud traversa le secteur 5 aux côtés de Genesis. Tout ici avait l'air plutôt cher et Cloud commença à s'inquiéter. « Je ne sais pas si je peux me permettre quoi que ce soit qui se trouve dans les magasins du coin. » dit Cloud en regardant par les vitrines.

« Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. Je suis bien payé et je n'ai jamais rien à dépenser. Mon appartement et la nourriture sont aux frais de la Shinra et moi-même je ne peux pas refaire la décoration tant que ça. Économise ton argent . J'imagine que tu n'étais pas prêt à acheter une nouvelle garde-robe et il faudra probablement attendre quelques semaines avant que ton salaire de troisième classe ne tombe. » répondit Genesis.

« Je ne peux pas accepter ça, pas après tout le reste. » l'arrêta Cloud.

« On dirait Angeal. » dit Genesis en secouant la tête. « Si tu veux, pends ça comme un cadeau. Maintenant, nous allons rentrer dans ce magasin et je te jure que si je vois que tu regardes les prix, je vais te met en feu. » menaça Genesis et Cloud cru voir l'homme que craignait tant les cadets.

Cloud, ne sachant que dire, lâcha un faible « Je vous rembourserais... »

« Si tu tiens à me rembourser, travaille aussi dure que tu le peu. » dit Genesis en poussant le blond dans une boutique.

Cloud hocha la tête, renoncer à discuter avec l'homme. Quand il passa la porte, la première chose qui le frappa fut l'odeur du coton. Le coton n'était pas un tissu avec lequel il était particulièrement familier. Presque tout à Nibelheim était fait de laine ou de lin.

« Genesis, ça fait trop longtemps! » Une petite femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu foncé sortit de derrière le comptoir pour le saluer.

« Bonjour Rosalynda. » l'accueilli Genesis avec un sourire.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi en cette belle soirée? » dit Rosalynda.

« Pas moi autant que pour mon ami ici présent, Cloud. » dit Genesis en se déplaçant pour qu'elle puisse voir le garçon. « Je l'ai pris comme apprenti et comme il vient de recevoir ses premières injections, ses anciens vêtements ne lui vont plus. »

« Oh Genesis, tu sais vraiment bien les choisir, il est tellement mignon avec ces cheveux blonds. » rayonna-t-elle tout en tenant un ruban à mesurer.

« Euh, merci? » hésita Cloud, ne sachant pas comment réagir à la situation.

« Oh, ce qu'il est adorable ». Elle poussa un cri aigu avant de se jeter sur lui en brandissant le ruban à mesurer qui était autour de son cou.

Cloud était à court de mots en remarquant que la femme semblait mesurer _chaque_ partie de son corps. Il n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'elle se précipitait déjà pour écrire les mesures.

« Genesis, sois un amour et montre lui les cabines. Je sais exactement ce qu'il faut lui faire essayer en premier. » Elle rayonnait et Cloud se sentait comme quand il avait rencontré Genesis pour la première fois.

« Allez, elle est juste excitée, elle aime bien les beaux hommes. N'y prête pas attention, elle est dans une relation assez sérieuse. » dit Genesis avec un sourire, en le poussant vers l'arrière du magasin. « Oh, quel est ta couleur préférée? ».

« Euh...Bleu? » tenta Cloud.

« D'accord, le bleu te va bien, je vais lui faire savoir. » dit Genesis avant de le laisser debout dans une cabine d'essayage ouverte.

Dix minutes plus tard Rosalynda revint, traînant derrière elle un Genesis avec les bras chargés de vêtements. Elle lança une chemise et un pantalon au jeune garçon, avant de fermer la porte avec un sourire.

Cloud juste regardé les articles qu'il tenait à la main les pantalons étaient semblables à ceux de Genesis, peut-être avec une coupe légèrement différente, et la chemise qu'il était était de soie bleue. Et la soie était cher. Il soupira et retira son uniforme. Peut-être que s'il prétendait ne pas l'aimer, Genesis ne l'achèterait pas.

Il enfila le pantalon d'abord, puis glissa sur la chemise bleue par dessus et attacha les boutons d'argent sur le devant. Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver un miroir et se rendit compte qu'il allait avoir à sortir avec ces vêtements pour en trouver un. Il déverrouilla la porte et sortit.

Genesis le regarda fixement bien Cloud ne sache pas très bien pourquoi. Il regarda autour de lui en quête d'un miroir. « Par ici, mon chérie. » Lui dit la vendeuse en lui montrant un miroir à trois faces.

Cloud s'approcha et dû admettre que les vêtements lui allaient bien. « Nous allons les prendre. » dit Genesis. Cloud se retourna pour protester, mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge quand il croisa les yeux de Genesis.

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient finit. Genesis lui demanda d'attendre à l'extérieur le temps qu'il paye. Cloud se tenait donc devant le magasin, portant sur lui les premiers vêtements qu'il avait essayé, son uniforme ayant été empaqueté avec le reste. Rosalynda avait promis de tout livrer dans la soiré.

« Oh, regardez ce que nous avons ici, les gars. » lâcha une voix familière.

Yeux de Cloud s'ouvrir en grand quand il vit son ancien colocataire et ses quatre amis. Cloud paniqua. Si ils voyaient Genesis, ils risquaient de dévoiler son secret à l'homme.

« On dirait qu'il s'est fait virer de la Shinra et s'est trouvé un emploi de prostitué, sinon comment serait-il en mesure de se payer ces vêtements. » dit l'un des garçons pendant que les autres riaient.

« Allez vous en. » dit Cloud en secouant la tête. « Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de discuter avec vous en ce moment. »

« Nous devrions te faire un cadeau d'adieu. » poursuivit un autre et levant sa main. Ils étaient évidemment trop stupide pour remarquer la lueur Mako dans ses yeux.

A ce moment, la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Genesis. Il pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air. « Des amis à toi, Cloud? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, et ils étaient sur le point de partir. » dit Cloud, en regardant les autres garçons.

« Aww, c'est ton client? Nous pouvons très bien partager notre cadeau tu sais. Nous ne sommes pas avare. » sourit son ancien colocataire.

« Je suggère que vous cinq vous arrêtiez là et partiez dès maintenant. » dit Genesis en les regardant. Il était évident qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui il était.

« Oh, tu n'as pas à protéger ce petit pédé, il n'en vaut pas la peine. » Se moqua l'un des garçon. Les yeux de Cloud s'écarquillèrent. Son visage vira au blanc, et il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait, sans se soucier d'où il allait.

Genesis arracha son chapeau et regarda les garçons. « Vous n'avez évidemment aucune idée de à qui vous parlez, alors laissez-moi vous éclairer. » grogna Genesis. « Je suis le commandant Genesis Rhapsodos et j'ai pris Cloud comme apprenti. Il a plus de talent que beaucoup d'entre vous combinés et si vous n'êtes pas partis de la Shinra et hors de ce continent demain, je vous traquerais et mettrais fin à vos misérables vies. Maintenant, fichez le camps et estimez vous heureux que je n'ai pas mon épée ou mes materias sur moi. »

Les garçons se figèrent avant de partir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Il voulait les retrouver et mettre sa menace à exécution, mais il devait retrouver Cloud. Il savait, à en juger par la réaction du blond que ce que les garçons avaient dit était vrai. Cela expliquait bien des choses si Cloud avait dit à ses camardes qu'il était gay, le fait qu'ils fassent de sa vie un enfer s'expliquait.

Il chercha un peu partout, puis commença à paniquer. Ses recherches le menèrent dans la ville du dessous, dans les bidonvilles. Ce ne fut que par hasard qu'il trouva finalement son élève. Son chapeau avait quitté sa tête alors qu'un train passait et avait volé dans une ruelle où il entendu pleurer. Il trouva Cloud recroquevillé sur lui même, le dos contre un mur de briques en ruine, en larmes.

« Cloud? » Dit-il doucement en s'approchant du blond.

« S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi ici, ne me faites juste pas de mal s'il vous plaît, je vous promets que vous ne me reverrez plus, je te le promets. » gémit Cloud, évidemment bouleversé.

Le cœur de Genesis se brisa. Comment Cloud pouvait il imaginer de telles choses ?

« Cloud, je ne te ferais jamais de mal. » dit il en se rapprochant attentivement du garçon effrayé. « Et je serais terriblement déçu si je ne te revoyais plus jamais. »

Cloud leva les yeux vers Genesis, ses yeux rougis exprimant sa surprise. « Je ne pensais pas que vous voudriez avoir quelque chose à voir avec _quelqu'un comme moi_. Je pourrais vous infecter. » lâcha-t-il amèrement.

Genesis s'agenouilla à côté de Cloud. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il avait envie de faire griller les cadets. « Cloud, je me fiche de ce que ces garçons ont dit. Que tu sois gay ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Cela ne change pas le fait que tu es mon élève et mon ami. Être gay n'est pas une maladie, ça ne peux n'y infecter ni s'éliminer. C'est juste la façon dont quelqu'un est. »

Cloud fut incapable de se retenir alors qu'il s'accrochait à Genesis l'homme ne le rejetait pas, il ne se souciait pas qu'il soit gay. C'était comme si un poids avait été enlevé de sa poitrine. Genesis connaissait son secret, et ne s'en souciait pas. Genesis serra Cloud contre lui alors que les larmes de son élève reprenaient.

Enfin Cloud se calma et s'essuya les yeux. « Je suis désolé. » dit-il finalement.

« Ne le sois pas. Je peux imaginer ce que tu as traversé depuis ton arrivée ici, surtout si ces garçons étaient tes camardes. » dit Genesis. Maintenant plus que jamais, il voulait embrasser Cloud, lui montrer que ce n'était pas mal d'être ainsi, qu'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe n'était pas mal, mais il se retint. De plus, Cloud était si vulnérable en ce moment. En revanche, il devait lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul. « C'est encore une chose que nous avons en commun. » admit finalement Genesis.

« Vous êtes gay, vous aussi? » Demanda Cloud surpris.

« Oui, c'était une des chose que mes parents désapprouvaient sur une longue liste. La vie dans Midgard est un peu plus facile, mais tu auras toujours des crétins comme ça. » dit Genesis « Si tu es toujours partant, je voudrais t'emmener dans un endroit agréable. Cependant, si tu préfères retourner à l'appartement et qu'on se fasse livrer, je comprendrais. »

Cloud réfléchit un moment, époussetant son pantalon, il se sentait un peu coupable des l'avoir salis alors que Genesis venait de l'acheter. « Je pense ça me fera du bien d'aller dîner. Les garçons, ils ne me dérange pas vraiment, je pouvais les ignorer, mais c'est plus le fait que vous me rejetiez. » dit Cloud en passant ses bras autour de lui «Je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. »

Genesis lui offrit un petit sourire. « Tu es coincé avec moi. Maintenant, allons-y, il y a un très bel endroit près d'ici où on sert les meilleurs steaks de Midgard. »

Cloud souri et suivit Genesis.

Genesis était assis en face de Cloud dans un restaurant haut de gamme faiblement éclairée, une chandelle posée entre eux. Cloud remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas les prix de marqués sur le menu qu'on lui avait remit. Il se mordit la lèvre, il détestant que son mentor dépense autant d'argent pour lui sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Après le serveur ai pris sa commande, il n'avait plus de menu derrière lequel se cacher. Cloud nota que Genesis avait l'air particulièrement attirant dans la lueur des bougies.

«Tu sais, les autres ne s'en soucient pas non plus. Ils savent tous pour moi. » lâcha Genesis.

« Quoi? » Demanda Cloud alors que l'homme le coupait dans ses pensées.

« Les autres, Angeal, Zack, Sephiroth. Ils ne s'en soucient pas. Angeal est coincé comme un conseil d'administration, Zack...est Zack, et Sephiroth, eh bien, je ne pense pas que l'idée du sexe lui ait même déjà traversé l'esprit. » expliqua Genesis. « Mais ils ne te jugeront pas. »

« Oh... » cela soulagea légèrement la conscience de Cloud. « Est-ce que quelqu'un s'en préoccupe? » demanda-t-il honnêtement.

« Pas vraiment, pas dans les rangs du SOLDAT en tout cas. Tu serais surpris de savoir combien d'entre eux sont homosexuels. J'ai aussi entendu une rumeur comme quoi le gosse de Shinra le serait, mais je n'ai jamais eus le désir d'en avoir la confirmation. Quoi qu'il en soit, la société se fout royalement d'avec qui ses SOLDATS couchent du moment qu'ils font leur boulot ».

« Et bien ça me soulage » dit Cloud. « J'ai eut vraiment peur de devoir me cacher pour le reste de ma vie. » poursuivit il honnêtement.

« Je ne vais pas mentir et t'avouer que certaines choses ne sont pas toujours faciles. « Genesis dit un peu amèrement.

« Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un d'autre qui était comme moi jusqu'à ce que deux hommes qui étaient de passage sur le chemin de Rocket Town viennent au village. Dès que les habitants ont découvert qu'ils étaient _ensembles_, ils ont été lynchés. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que le faire savoir aux gens était dangereux. » admit Cloud.

Genesis fronça les sourcils. « Non, personne n'était assez fou pour se révéler à Banora. Quand j'avais environ douze ans, j'ai avoué à mes parents que je n'étais pas intéressé par les filles et ils ont essayé de me faire suivre une « thérapie » » cracha Genesis. « Le thérapeute a essayé de me changer et je lui ai finalement dit ce qu'il voulait entendre deux ans plus tard. Je l'ai également fait croire à mes parents. Angeal l'a découvert cependant. »

Cloud frissonna. « Ma mère, elle le sait. Elle parle encore de ce qu'elle fera avec ses petits enfants alors je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle comprenne vraiment. » Cloud détourna les yeux.

« Nous devrions parler de choses plus positive. » Genesis dit alors que la serveuse apportait leur nourriture. « Je voulais te parler au sujet du pic de glace que tu as produis. »

« Dans la salle d'entraînement? » Demanda Cloud.

« Tu en as déjà fait d'autres? » le taquina Genesis.

« Non. », les épaules Cloud s'affaissèrent, mais il sourit un peu tout de même. « Que voulez-vous savoir? »

« C'est juste, qu'est ce que tu fais différemment? Si je peux comprendre comment tu as fait, tu pourrais être en mesure de le reproduire ou de l'appliquer à d'autres materia. Un sors de soin localisé pourrait être très utile car même un Soin de bas niveau, s'il était centré sur la plaie, pourrait être plus puissant que s'il vise tout le corps du receveur. » expliqua Genesis.

« Eh bien, je l'ai fait se concentrer assez intensément à l'endroit où la pointe s'est fixée. J'ai juste essayé de se concentrer tout ce que je pouvais à cet endroit. » dit Cloud.

« Hmm, il va falloir expérimenter cela davantage dans à l'entraînement de demain. » pensa Genesis

Le reste du repas se passa dans un silence confortable et Cloud dû admettre que c'était l'un des meilleurs steaks qu'il ait jamais mangé.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre : trois lignes de yaois :3 ! ***se prend un coup***

Hum, navrée...Je disais donc...

Dans le prochain chapitre : Cloud poursuit son entraînement. Après cela, Genesis le laisse seul à l'appartement pour aller chercher conseil chez Angeal concernant ses sentiments pour Cloud. Pendant ce temps, ce dernier reçoit la visite d'un visiteur inattendu.


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis en retaaaaaaaaarrrd ! Gomenasaï =-=.

Seishironin : Merci pour ta review :) C'est vrai que l'entourage de Genesis est...spécial xD

MissV : Merci pour ta review :)

Camu : Tu verras, d'ici la fin de cette fic, tu te diras que Genesis a raison de penser ça de Sephiroth...Merci pour ta review :)

Chocolate Kangoo : Merci pour ta review...et aussi pour ton MP XD (mon PC est un tyran qui ne veux pas envoyer les Mps, sorry = - =...)

Et merci à tout ceux qui lisent :D

* * *

Cloud gémit tandis que Genesis embrassait doucement son cou. Son corps se mouvait contre sa volonté, coincé entre Genesis et le mur. Genesis déboutonna lentement la chemise du blond et commença à descendre. Il embrassa la clavicule de Cloud tandis que sa main effleurait un de ses mamelon et Cloud miaula* en réponse. Il laissa sa langue courir sur sa poitrine et les yeux voilé du blond se baissèrent vers lui. Son regard brillait de désir et la bosse qui déformait son pantalon ne faisant que confirmer ses impressions. Très lentement, il descendit ses mains jusqu'au pantalon de Cloud, touchant chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Genesis se réveilla et se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Son esprit était floue, mais ensuite, il réalisa ce qui s'était passé. Il avait découvert la veille au soir que Cloud était intéressé par les hommes et cette révélation avait détruit le peu de résolution qui restait dans son esprit. Il avait rêvé de séduire le blond. Il était sûr qu'il allait finir par craquer et merde, il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise en ce moment. Il rejeta les couvertures et se dirigea vers la douche ça allait être une longue journée.

Cloud était dans la cuisine en train de tenter de faire le petit déjeuner. Il ne savait pas que c'était aussi compliqué de faire des œufs au plat, du pain et cuire quelques saucisses qu'il avait trouvé dans le frigo.

« Ça sent bon. » entendit-il une voix forte dire derrière lui et il sursauta un peu.

« J'espère que **c'est** bon. Je n'ai jamais cuisiné que quand maman était malade. » admit Cloud.

« Tu ferais mieux de retourner les saucisses avant qu'elles ne brûlent... » dit Genesis avec un sourire.

« Ah! » s'exclama Cloud. « J'avais presque oublié. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Peu de temps après, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de formation.

Genesis regardait son élève courir et ses pensées errèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il repense à son rêve du matin même. Il voulait savoir si la peau de Cloud était aussi délicieuse que dans son rêve. Il restait encore deux mois avant que Cloud n'ait seize ans, et probablement quelques années jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne première classe et n'ai plus besoin d'un mentor. Pendant ce temps, il était sûr que Cloud trouverait quelqu'un d'autre pour lui voler son cœur. Genesis avait désespérément besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand Cloud vint s'arrêter à côté de lui. Il avait l'air un peu rouge, mais il n'avait toujours pas commencé à transpirer ou respirer fortement. « D'accord, pompes » demanda Genesis, et Cloud s'abaissa simplement sur le sol. L'esprit de Genesis se remit en marche alors qu'il imaginait son élève tomber au sol pour une autre raison.

Au moment où ils passèrent à l'épée, Genesis faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rester connecté. Il se haïssait pour perdre son self-control comme ça. Tout ce qu'il avait découvert à propos du blond l'attirait de plus en plus.

Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il faillit ne pas remarquer que Cloud faiblissait. Il recula son épée et s'arrêta brusquement alors que Cloud tombait sur le sol. Il jura mentalement contre lui même. Puis il remarqua la respiration haletante de Cloud et la brillance de la sueur sur la peau du blond. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait été tellement pris par ses pensées qu'il s'en était presque oublié lui-même et avait commencé à laisser ses compétences prendre le dessus, à se battre de la même manière dont il se battait quand il s'entraînait avec Sephiroth et Angeal. C'était un miracle que le troisième classe ait réussi à le repousser pendant aussi longtemps.

« Je suis désolé, Cloud. » Genesis tendit la main vers lui. « Je me suis un peu perdu. » Il se sentait malade. Que faire s'il repartait dans sa rêverie et finissait par lui faire vraiment du mal? Sa décision était prise, il allait trouver quelqu'un à qui parler. La meilleure option semblait d'aller voir Angeal, même si son ami le prendrait pour un monstre.

« Tout va bien. » dit Cloud, haletant un peu. Le garçon était si confiant. « Je vais bien et ce n'était pas trop mal. Je suis devenu assez doué pour me défendre au fil des ans. »

Genesis tressaillit presque en pensant à ce que Cloud avait pu vivre à cause de ses anciens camarades.

« Passons à la pratique materia pour aujourd'hui. » dit Genesis en posant son épée.

Cloud attrapa une bouteille d'eau tout en écoutant son mentor

« A ce stade, ta capacité à utiliser les materias est excellente. Tu as vraiment un don, il n'est pas utile de t'apprendre à les utiliser. Ce que nous devons faire à présent, c'est construire ton endurance et tes réserves magiques. » dit Genesis. « Malheureusement, le seul moyen de le faire, c'est l'expérience. Les monstres réels sont préférables aux mannequins d'entraînement pour cela, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois tout à fait prêt pour les simulations ou une mission réelle. Il faut encore que tu t'adapte à ton corps. Peut-être la semaine prochaine. Jusque-là, tu vas devoir te contenter de transformer le mannequin en esquimau glacé. » sourit Genesis.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Genesis soupira alors qu'il parcourait la courte distance qui séparait son appartement de celui d'Angeal. Il savait que l'homme allait le sermonner pour ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais c'était honnêtement mieux que de ne rien faire. Cloud était retourné dans leur appartement. Genesis se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir prétendu à son élève qu'il avait une réunion à laquelle il devait assister, mais il ne pouvait lui dire exactement la raison pour laquelle il allait parler à Angeal.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte et hésita. Il avait envie de tout simplement se retourner et courir, trouver quelqu'un à qui d'autre à qui parler. Genesis chassa la pensée de sa tête. Il n'y avait personne d'autre à qui parler. Il commençait à se haïr, haïr le fait que malgré tout, il était juste en dessous de Sephiroth sur l'échelle de la maladresse social. Se préparant psychologiquement, il frappa à la porte.

Quand elle s'ouvrit, Angeal se tenait là, un peu perplexe. « Deux fois en une semaine ? » Il se mit à rire. « Qu'avez-vous fait à mon ami ? »

« J'avais l'impression que tu préférais que je frappe mais si tu veux, je peux très bien recommencer à entrer directement sans prévenir. Je serais heureux de revenir à mes bonnes vieilles habitudes... » ironisa Genesis.

« Non, c'est très bien. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais finis par m'écouter, tu ne m'écoutes jamais. » dit Angeal avec un sourire en coin en laissant le rouquin rentrer « Zack est sorti avec d'autres Soldats de seconde classe. »

« Bien. » dit Genesis, en s'asseyant sur le divan d'Angeal.

« Allez, ce n'est pas un méchant garçon. » répondit Angeal en s'asseyant à côté de lui. « Comment ça se passe avec Cloud sinon ? »

« La Mako supplémentaire de ses injections ne semble pas l'affecter négativement pour l'instant. » dit Genesis en se passant une main dans les cheveux, «Il a encore de la difficulté à s'adapter à son nouveau corps, mais une fois que ce sera fait, il fera un excellent soldat. »

Angeal leva un sourcil. Il pouvait dire que son ami lui cachait quelque chose et ce bien qu'il n'ait pas la moindre idée de ce cela pouvait être. « Vas-y, crache le morceau, je sais bien que quelque chose te tracasse. » déclara finalement Angeal.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, tu vas me détester. » lâcha Genesis en se passant la main sur le visage

«Tu es vraiment une drama queen, Genesis. Je doute vraiment de pouvoir un jour te détester. Il arrive que je me fâche avec toi mais te détester est un mot bien trop fort » expliqua Angeal.

« Je suis un monstre. » dit Genesis. Il ne savait pas comment le dire à Angeal mais il n'avait plus aucun moyen de faire marche arrière.

« Je ne vois pas d'écailles ou d'aileron de monstre, et tu ne crache pas de feu ou d'acide, alors je devrais dire le contraire. » intervint Angeal.

« Oh, je suis de la pire espèce ». dit Genesis. « Le loup déguisé en mouton pour ainsi dire. »

« Genesis, cesse d'être dramatique et dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Est ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Cloud? » demanda Angeal à nouveau.

« Et ben, ça a tout à voir avec lui. » admit Genesis.

« Genesis, tu ne peux pas l'abandonner maintenant, il faut aller jusqu'au bout. » dit Angeal en supposant que Genesis avait finalement réalisé ce qu'il avait effectivement accepté en tant que mentor et ce que cela impliquait.

« Oh, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner. Il a tellement de potentiel brut que ce serait une honte. » dit Genesis, en regardant son ami.

« Alors où est le problème, Genesis ? » demanda Angeal.

« Il a quinze ans, Angeal. » commença Genesis.

« Et alors? Il y a beaucoup de cadets de quinze ans. Bien sûr la plupart d'entre eux ne deviennent pas SOLDAT avant d'avoir seize ans, mais Cloud va bientôt atteindre cet âge alors ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. » dit Angeal perplexe.

« Laisse-moi finir, il a quinze ans, il est mon élève, et je crois que je suis amoureux de lui. » lâcha enfin Genesis. Il n'avait pas voulu dire « amoureux », mais son esprit était mit à rude épreuve et le mot s'était simplement glissé sur ses lèvres.

« Amoureux comme A-M-O-U-R-E-U-X, amoureux de lui? » dit Angeal. « Genesis, tu le connais seulement depuis trois jours »

« Je sais. » dit Genesis, frappant la table. « Mais je n'y peux rien, avec tout ce que je sais à propos de lui. Il est tout simplement parfait. » Genesis soupira. « Je n'ai encore rien fait, mais je crains de déraper. J'ai découvert hier soir qu'il était gay lui aussi. C'est une longue histoire, mais nous avons fini par parler- juste parler-! Mais oh mon dieu, le rêve ».Genesis enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Genesis » dit Angeal avec un soupir: « Je sais à quel point les choses sont compliqués avec toi. J'étais honnêtement vraiment surpris tu te rapproches aussi vite de quelqu'un. Mais... »

« Je me suis rapprocher de lui à cause de Loveless, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre qui l'avait lu de cette façon. Ensuite, il a partagé avec moi des histoires au sujet sa ville natale. Il a une intelligence qu'il a peur de montrer et se sous-estime tellement alors qu'il est si fort. Je me vois en lui, et de plus, il est ce que je veux être, c'est comme une paire. »

« Genesis », soupira Angeal. « Tu sais que tu ne peux rien faire avec lui du moment qu'il est dans le programme de mentorat. »

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis ici, je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Genesis avait envie de hurler.

« Reste amical et professionnel. S'il a le potentiel que tu penses qu'il a, j'imagine qu'il va foncer au travers du programme de mentorat. Si tu aimes vraiment Cloud de la façon dont tu le dis, trois jours ou trois mois ou trois ans ne seront rien. Genesis, si c'est vraiment de l'amour, ça vaut la peine d'attendre. » Angeal posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. » dit Genesis. « Je pensais vraiment que tu allais brandir ton épée pour me couper en deux."

« En vérité, ça ne m'a pas surpris. » admi Angeal. « Les qualités que tu cherchais pour un apprenti sont les mêmes qui te conviendrait pour un amant. J'avais un peu peur que cela arrive. Je n'étais pas certain, mais j'avais mes doutes. »

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides? » Il leva les yeux vers son ami.

« Parce que tu as besoin de gens de confiance. Toi et moi nous connaissons depuis un certain temps, puis est venu Sephiroth. Je suis heureux d'être avec toi, Sephiroth et Zack maintenant. Tu as besoin de contact social et tu en as peur en même temps. Entraîner Cloud sera une bonne chose pour toi, même s'il s'avère que ton amour pour lui n'est que passager. »

« Et si il ne l'est pas? » demanda Genesis.

« Alors je serai le premier à venir à ton mariage. » dit Angeal avec un sourire.

« Je devrais vraiment faire quelque chose pour toi en retour. » dit Genesis en regardant son ami.

« Eh bien, maintenant que tu le dis, je voulais te le demander plus tard, mais puisque tu l'offres si gentiment ... » la voix d'Angeal s'estompa.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux? » Genesis plissa les yeux.

« Je dois aller effectuer une mission dans quelques jours et je ne peux pas emmener Zack. Je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas t'en occuper pour moi. Peut-être lui donner quelques conseils concernant les matérias. Tu es plus doué que moi dans ce domaine et peut être que tu arriveras mieux que moi à lui expliquer. » poursuivit Angeal, en regardant son ami.

« Tu es un démon, tu le sais, non?" Genesis dit avec un léger froncement de sourcils. « Mais bon, je suppose que je te dois bien ça. »

« Merveilleux. » dit Angeal: « Maintenant, va chercher ton étudiant et je vais aller chercher le mien, il est grand temps que nous mangions. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud était assis en silence sur le canapé, lisant son propre exemplaire de Loveless. Il entendit frapper à la porte et posa le livre. Il savait que c'était chez lui aussi, mais devait il répondre à la porte? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'on frappait à nouveau.

En ouvrant la porte, il se retrouva face à une poitrine tonique** et sa bouche devint sèche. « Ah, Strife, non? Je cherchais Genesis. »

Cloud retrouva sa voix et leva les yeux vers le visage de Sephiroth. « Il a dit qu'il devait assister à une réunion. » l'informa Cloud en se déplaçant sur le côté au cas où l'homme voudrait entrer

« Curieux. Je ne suis pas au courant qu'il y ait une réunion en cours maintenant. » dit il en se déplaçant dans l'appartement, en regardant un peu. « Et avec Hollander hors de la ville, je ne vois à quelle réunion il pourrait assister sans que j'y soit convié. »

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, il ne m'a pas dit. » expliqua Cloud.

« Appelle-moi Sephiroth, je reçois assez de monsieur des autres personnes et étant donné que tu es l'étudiant de Genesis, nous allons nous voir assez souvent. Tu es doué avec les matérias, n'est ce pas? » dit Sephiroth, en regardant le troisième classe.

"Euh, Monsi-Sephiroth, c'est ce que dit Genesis du moins. » tenta Cloud, n'osant pas parler de ses propres compétences devant Sephiroth.

« Eh bien, il a sûrement raison. Viens avec moi, alors. » dit Sephiroth, faisant signe au blond de le suivre.

Cloud paniqua un peu, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à désobéir à Sephiroth. En passant, il saisit son épée avec sa materia pour faire bonne mesure et se dirigea vers la porte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Genesis rentra dans son appartement, se sentant un peu mieux après avoir parlé avec Angeal. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas résolu grand-chose au sujet de ses sentiments pour Cloud, mais au moins, il savait que Angeal n'allait pas le maudire jusqu'au septième cercle de l'enfer pour avoir des sentiments pour son élève.

« Cloud. » appela Genesis, ne voyant pas le blond. L'appartement était calme. La porte de sa chambre était ouverte et Cloud n'était nulle part en vue. Quand se retourna, il remarqua la copie de Loveless de son apprenti posée sur la table ainsi que son PHS. Il ne pensait pas Cloud aurait laissé son livre en plan ou serait sorti sans son téléphone. Puis il réalisa que le katana qu'il lui avait donné dans la salle de formation avait également disparu et jura. Qu'est-ce qui se passait?

Il ouvrit la porte et regarda dans le couloir, cherchant Cloud, mais repéra seulement Zack. « Zackary, tu as vu Cloud? » demanda Genesis.

« Tu as finalement réussi à terroriser le gamin assez pour qu'il s'enfuit ? » plaisanta Zack. Lui-même était terrifiée par Sephiroth, mais c'était amusant de taquiner Genesis, juste pour savoir si Angeal le protégerait si le rouquin allait trop loin.

« Zackary, je suis sérieux. Je suis allé parler avec Angeal, laissant Cloud ici, et quand je suis revenu, il avait disparu. Il a laissé sa copie de Loveless posée sur la table et son épée et ses matérias ont disparu aussi. » stressa Genesis.

« Oh non, il a laissé un **livre**. » se moqua un peu Zack . « Mais sérieusement, je ne l'ai pas vu. S'il a prit son épée peut-être qu'il est allé s'entraîner de son propre chef ? »

« Il me l'aurait dit. » réfuta catégoriquement Genesis.

« Alors quoi, tu penses que quelqu'un est venu et a enlevé ton Chocobo? » demanda Zack en le regardant.

« Chocobo, quoi? Tu n'est donc pas capable d'être sérieux? » cassa Genesis.

« Chocobo. Tu as sûrement remarqué. Angeal l'appelle comme ça, il a dit que c'était normal vu que tu passes ton temps à m'appeler « le chiot ». Je pense que c'est ce qui lui va le mieux aussi. » dit Zack, croisant les bras. « Et bien sûr que je suis capable d'être sérieux, mais être sérieux, c'est pas drôle. »

« Le fait demeure que Cloud est porté disparu et je n'ai aucune idée d'où il se trouve. Dis à Angeal que je vais être en retard pour le dîner, je dois le trouver. » dit Genesis, poussant Zack et fermant la porte.

« Tu n'es pas sa nounou, il a probablement juste allé voir certains de ses amis du programme des cadets. Ils se demandent probablement où il est passé maintenant. » proposa Zack.

« Il n'a pas d'amis dans le programme des cadets, Zackary. » cassa Genesis qui en avait assez de cette conversation.

« C'est impossible, il devait au moins avoir un ami... » dit Zack en secouant la tête. Ne pas avoir d'amis serait un cauchemar.

« Non, il venait de la campagne et même ta petite tête épaisse sait ce que cela signifie. Tu es bien le seul d'entre nous qui ai réussi à s'adapter aussi bien à la ville. »

« D'accord, d'accord, je comprends, je comprends. » dit Zack avec un soupir. « Je suis toujours sûr qu'il va bien cependant, Genesis. Tu sur-réagis."

Les mots transpercèrent Genesis plus que ce qu'ils n'auraient dû. Il avait sur-réagis pour beaucoup de choses concernant Cloud récemment.

« Vas juste dire à Angeal que je vais être en retard. Il attend Cloud pour le dîner aussi, et il serait impoli de ma part de ne pas au moins essayer de le trouver et de lui faire part de l'invitation. »

« Bon, je vais lui dire » dit Zack, avant de se tourner et de repartir dans le couloir.

* * *

* Oui, ce n'est pas une erreur de traduction, l'auteure a écrit « il miaula ».

** Je rappelle que Cloud fait au moins vingt centimètre de moins que Sephiroth...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre : Cloud fait apparaître une invocation pour permettre à Sephiroth de s'entraîner. Genesis finit par les trouver et leur fait par de l'invitation d'Angeal. Durant le repas, Zack fait une proposition à Cloud qui aura bien plus de conséquence qu'il ne l'imagine.


	7. Chapter 7

J'ai bien cru que je n'allais jamais poster ce chapitre. D'abord j'ai eus mon projet d'art visuels à terminer, puis on nous a sorti de ces trucs en maths les vecteurs. Les** vecteurs **quoi ! Mais qui a inventé ce truc ?!

Au passage, mon problème avec les MP's est réglé (grâce à Emokami, merci :) ). La raison était, comme dirait Emokami: "Un anti virus réglé en mode paranoïaïaïaïaïaïaqueuuuuuuh !" xD

**Appel à la population**, j'ai un besoin urgent d'une bêta lectrice ! Les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs et je me suis rendu compte que même après la troisième relecture, il avait encore des fautes ( en plus de celles que je ne remarque pas...) et des tournures de phrases un peu bancales. En bref, je ne m'en sors plus toute seule xD Je continue de traduire mais il me faudrait quelqu'un pour corriger et peut être améliorer les tournures de phrase. Quelqu'un de courageux, sachant que ce serait bien de le faire aussi pour les chapitres précédents :) ?

Sinon, merci à ceux qui lisent et suivent :)

Et merci à Camu, Missv et Seishironin pour vos reviews, elles sont ma drogue :D

* * *

Cloud suivit silencieusement Sephiroth. Il n'était pas sûr d'où l'homme le conduisait, mais c'était quelque part en dehors du bâtiment principal de la Shinra. Cloud aurait voulu demander exactement où ils allaient, mais les mots ne trouvèrent pas la sortie. Il pensa au bout de cinq minutes, qu'il devrait envoyer un message à Genesis et lui faire savoir où il était, mais se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé son PHS à l'appartement.

Enfin, Sephiroth s'arrêta au milieu d'une cour vide. Il jeta une materia à Cloud.

« Invoque-la, s'il te plaît. » demanda Sephiroth.

« Euh...monsieur-er Sephiroth? » Cloud leva les yeux, l'homme ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

« Invoque-la pour moi. Normalement, je demande à Genesis de le faire, mais tu devrais en être capable toi aussi. Elle ne me combattra pas, si je le fais moi même. » expliqua Sephiroth.

Sephiroth voulait combattre une invocation? Intentionnellement? La bouche de Cloud devint sèche, mais il essaya de faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Il ne prit la peine de placer la materia dans son épée et ferma sa main autour de l'orbe, essayant de trouver le sort pour invoquer la créature.

Pour Cloud, c'était comme la première fois qu'il avait invoqué la glace dans la salle d'entraînement et il faillit s'effondrer à cause de la perte soudaine d'énergie lorsqu'un grand dragon prit forme devant lui. Il fit de son mieux pour cacher son malaise à Sephiroth cependant.

Cloud regarda avec crainte la bataille qui commençait. C'était donc ainsi que Sephiroth s'entraînait? Est ce que Genesis faisait de même? Il regarda Sephiroth combattre la bête devant lui, chaque mouvement étant plein de grâce et d'élégance.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Genesis parcouru les couloirs du bâtiment Shinra à la recherche de Cloud. La plupart de ceux présents dans les couloirs étaient assez intelligents pour rester hors de son chemin. C'est par hasard qu'il regarda par la fenêtre et vit un Bahamut combattre Sephiroth. Puis il regarda vers le coin et repéra une tignasse blonde, dont il était certain qu'elle appartenait à Cloud. Sephiroth avait demandé à Cloud de lui invoquer Bahamut? Cet homme était il fou?

Genesis vola presque à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la cour, Cloud se retourna et vit son mentor s'approcher de lui.

« Est-ce que ça va Cloud? » demanda Genesis, en plaçant une main sur son épaule, tandis que Sephiroth continuait se battre.

« Je vais bien. » dit Cloud, en regardant Genesis un peu confus. Il pouvait déjà sentir son énergie revenir.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici avec lui? » demanda Genesis.

« Je ne savais pas que cela vous mettrait en colère, il est venu à l'appartement pour vous voir, et quand je lui ai dit que vous étiez à une réunion, il m'a demandé de le suivre. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait de moi jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ici. «

« Je ne suis pas en colère, du moins pas contre toi. Sephiroth aurait dû me mettre au courant. » dit Genesis, en regardant en direction du combat. Sinon, invoquer Bahamut n'est pas une tâche facile. Même si je ne suis pas du tout surpris que tu puisses le faire. » dit Genesis en regardant l'invocation au loin.

« Il m'a fallu à peu près autant d'énergie que pour le sort de glace en fait. » reconnu Cloud.

« J'imagine qu'il en a fallu plus. » dit Genesis. « Les traitements Mako ont augmenté ton niveau d'énergie. Si tu ressens la même chose, alors j'imagine qu'il a fallu entre trois et cinq fois plus d'énergie. Et je ne pense pas que c'est un Bahamut standard que tu as invoqué là... »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il y a différents niveaux d'invocations? Je n'ai rien senti, à part celui-là. » dit Cloud surpris.

« Les invocations fonctionnent un peu différemment. Il n'y a qu'un seul sort, l'invocation. Plus tu maîtrise la materia, plus il devient plus puissant. Bahamut est une invocation particulière en plus, il y a quelques variantes de son invocation. » expliqua Genesis.

Peu de temps après qu'il ait terminé ses explications Sephiroth planta son épée dans la tête du Bahamut et l'invocation se dissolue.

« Genesis », dit Sephiroth, reconnaissant l'homme. « Cloud a dit que tu avais une réunion. »

« Angeal et moi avons discuté de quelques petites choses concernant le programme de mentorat. » dit Genesis, ce qui était assez proche de la vérité. « J'ai remarqué que mon élève avait disparu et et je le retrouve ici à invoquer des créatures pour toi. » Genesis croisa les bras.

« Tu n'étais pas là et que tu as dit qu'il avait du talent avec les materias. Il a fait un excellent travail, c'était une invocation très stable » répondit Sephiroth.

« La prochaine fois qu'il te prend l'envie de m'emprunter mon apprenti, fais le moi savoir. » dit Genesis, presque comme une mère qui parle à un enfant. Cloud se sentit un peu bizarre d'écouter la conversations.

« Si j'avais su où tu étais, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de son aide. » répondit Sephiroth. Cloud était d'accord avec lui.

« De toute façon ». dit Genesis en décroisant ses bras. « Angeal a fait le dîner et comme toujours, je suis sûr qu'il y en a assez pour toi. »

« Je vais prendre une douche et et j'arrive. » dit Sephiroth en rengainant Masamune « Merci pour ton aide, Cloud. » Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il s'éloigna.

« Nous devrions y aller. » dit Genesis et il se retourna pour partir, Cloud le suivant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud se trouvait pour la deuxième fois cette semaine assis autour de la table avec l'élite de la Shinra.

« Alors, Cloud, Genesis a dit que tu venais de la campagne ? » demanda Zack qui s'était assis à côté de Cloud.

« Oui, je suis de Nibelhiem. » dit Cloud en regardant le troisième classe.

Zack se contenta de rire un peu. Cloud et Genesis lui envoyèrent un regard noir. Angeal lança à son élève un regard de reproche et Sephiroth se contenta d'un regard curieux.

« Oh, désolé, ça sonne tellement reculé. » dit Zack.

« Comme si Gongaga était meilleure. » cassa Genesis.

« Ou Banora. » dit Zack avec une petite voix. « On est un tas de ploucs de la campagne, hein? Sauf peut-être Sephiroth. »

« Tu es de la campagne aussi ? » Demanda Cloud à Zack, trouvant que ce dernier n'agissait pas comme un garçon de la campagne.

« Un pur et dur ! » dit Zack en faisant claquer son poing sur sa poitrine.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'on pourrait dire pour moi, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une ville natale. » admit Sephiroth.

«Tout le monde doit avoir une ville natale. » dit Zack surpris. « Où es-tu né? C'est ta ville natale. »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit honnêtement Sephiroth. S'il était gêné par la question personnelle, il ne le montrait pas. « Je ne me souviens plus vraiment et Hojo ne m'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet. »

« Vous avez passé votre enfance avec ce fou? » Cloud ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser la question. L'idée lui retournait l'estomac.

« Oui. » commença Sephiroth. « Ce que je peux m'en rappeler n'était pas si mal cependant... »

« Oui, Sephiroth, penser que je t'attaquais quand j'ai essayé de te serrer la main, se qualifie comme « pas si mal » ». dit Genesis en regardant vers l'homme.

« Tu ne laisseras donc jamais tomber avec ça? » dit Sephiroth avec un soupir.

« Je l'oublierais quand je n'aurais plus de cicatrice. » dit Genesis en retirant légèrement son gant pour montrer une cicatrice argenté. « Hollander a pensé que j'avais tenté de me suicider. Moi? Peux-tu seulement l'imaginer? »

« Genesis... » dit Angeal avec un soupir. « Calme toi, ce n'était pas sa faute, il ne savait pas. »

« Je sais, c'est pourquoi je ne lui en veux pas. Juste parce que je le pardonne ne veux pas dire que je dois l'oublier. » dit Genesis en prenant une bouchée de son repas.

« Je n'ai pas de cicatrice » ajouta Sephiroth, sans se rendre compte qu'il jetait de l'huile sur le feu.

« Non, tu avais déjà tes améliorations makos. » dit Genesis, oubliant presque le deuxième et le troisième classe présent dans la pièce. « Il me restait une autre semaine avant de recevoir ma première injection. »

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. » souligna Sephiroth. «Tu es bien la seule personne à qui j'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« Pourrions-nous, s'il vous plaît, ne pas ressortir ce sujet pour la, combien? Le cinquantième fois. » dit Angeal. « D'ailleurs, vous oubliez Cloud et Zack, nous les avons complètement perdu »

« Tout va bien, monsieur. » dit Cloud. Voir Sephiroth se conduire comme un humain était presque surréaliste pour Cloud, surtout après son combat avec l'invocation.

« Je ne vais pas accepter le « Monsieur », pas plus que les deux autres. » dit Angeal.

« Hé, je dois encore appeler Genesis monsieur. » Zack fit la moue.

« C'est parce qu'il s'agit de l'unique once de politesse que je peux obtenir de toi. » dit Genesis « Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui pousse Angeal à te garder... »

« Parce qu'il m'aime. » dit Zack. Genesis faillit s'étouffer avec sa nourriture.

« Zack, ça suffit. » dit Angeal, en regardant son élève. Zack fit un peu la moue, pas sûr de ce qu'il avait dit mal.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » déclara Zack pour se détourner de Genesis, se tournant vers Cloud. « Quand tu auras du temps libre, tu devrais te joindre moi et Kunsel et quelques-uns des autres. Genesis ne peut pas t'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir. »

« Je ne sais pas.» Dit Cloud, jetant un regard à Genesis il avait été plutôt contrarié lorsqu'il était sorti avec Sephiroth.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu empoisonne mon parfait élève, Zackary. » intervint Genesis.

« Oh, allez. Il ne peut pas passer tout son temps enfermé dans votre appartement ou une salle de formation, ce n'est pas sain. » dit Zack.

« Tu pourrais passer un peu plus de temps dans la salle de formation. » lâcha Angeal en regardant Zack, puis il se retourna vers Genesis. « Mais laisser Zack emmener Cloud n'est pas une mauvaise idée, ce serait une bonne façon de pour lui de rencontrer les autres troisième classe et certain des deuxième. Je pense Zack connaît tout le monde dans le bâtiment. »

« Pas tout le monde. » réfuta Zack.

« Je suppose que te socialiser te fera un peu de bien. » accepta Genesis à contrecœur. « Il suffit de ne rien faire de ce que Zack ferait. »

« Hey! » cria Zack avec indignation.

« Si vous êtes sûr. » dit Cloud, toujours pas convaincu.

« Moi, toi et Kunsel seront meilleurs potes en un rien de temps. » dit Zack en donnant une accolade au blond.

Cloud lui rendit un sourire nerveux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques jours passèrent et Cloud commençait à tomber dans une routine. Il se réveillait et soit il essayait de faire le petit déjeuner, soit il mangeait ce que Genesis avait préparé. Puis ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de formation et Cloud commençait son entraînement physique. Cloud en était actuellement à un peu moins de quatre minutes avec les cônes, mais ne pouvait toujours pas réussir à ne pas en frapper au moins un. Après cela, ils déjeunaient et Cloud se battait un peu avec Genesis . Genesis disait que c'était la meilleure façon pour lui de déterminer les failles dans son style de combat et d'acquérir une certaine expérience.

Après le travail de l'épée venait celui avec les materias. Et comme Genesis l'avait prédit, c'était incroyablement ennuyeux. Cloud ne pouvait que lancer continuellement le même sort encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit épuisé. Il notait cependant qu'il pouvait lancer quatre à cinq fois plus de sorts qu'au début de son entraînement.

C'est pourquoi, près d'une semaine qu'il ait rencontré Genesis, il fut surpris de trouver Zack debout dans la salle de formation, qu'il utilisait habituellement avec Genesis.

« Zack, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?» dit Cloud, montrant la surprise dans sa voix.

« Genesis ne te l'a pas dit? » Dit-il avec un soupir. « Apparemment, puisque Angeal est hors de la ville, il a fait un pacte avec Genesis pour m'aider avec la materia. Je suis vraiment un cas désespéré avec ça... »

« Oh » dit Cloud surpris.

« C'est vrai, et d'ailleurs, j'ai décidé que tu allais suivre la routine normale de Cloud. Il peut t'expliquer pendant que vous courez. » dit Genesis en regardant Zack.

« Courir? Sérieusement? » dit Zack, croisant les bras.

« Allez, Zack, ce n'est pas si dur que ça, c'est juste cent tours. » dit Cloud.

« Pas si dur que ça! C'est plutôt un châtiment cruel et inhabituel, cet endroit est énorme. » dit Zack.

« Zackary, Angeal t'a laissé à ma charge, cela signifie que tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Cloud fait ça tous les jours. Une petite course ne peut pas te faire de mal. » dit Genesis en regardant l'élève de son ami.

Cloud commença à courir. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps à discuter avec Zack.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. » dit Zack avec un soupir en commençant à suivre Cloud.

Cloud ralenti pour permettre à Zack d'être à sa hauteur. « Genesis m'a demandé de te faire connaître les détails de ce que nous faisons après 125 pompes, puis 125 sauts à la corde. » expliqua Cloud.

« Je savais qu'il était fou. » dit Zack: « Je te sauverai, je le jure. » Il avait l'air si sérieux que Cloud ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

« Eh bien, au moins je sais que tu es un être humain. » dit Zack avec un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas si dur que ça et ça m'a vraiment beaucoup aidé. » reconnu Cloud. « Qu'est-ce que Angeal te fait faire? »

« Je fais un peu de travail avec des poids. » dit Zack avec un sourire. « En dehors de cela, c'est simulations et quelques missions réelles. J'ai mes propres missions en dehors de l'entraînement, des trucs de troisième classe, tu sais. Tu en auras sûrement bientôt toi aussi. »

« Je n'avais pas pensé à faire mes propres missions. » reconnu Cloud. C'était idiot, il était troisième classe, après tout.

« Elles ne sont généralement pas bien dures, ça revient souvent à s'occuper des monstres dans les bidonvilles et dans Midgar. Ils ne t'envoient pas en dehors de la ville avant que tu ne sois en deuxième classe. » expliqua Zack.

« Eh bien, tant qu'il n'y a pas de dragons dans les bidonvilles, ça ira. » dit Cloud.

« Il y avait des dragons là où tu vivais ? » dit Zack les yeux écarquillés.

« Les Dragons de Nibel, plutôt méchants. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de venir près de la ville mais dès que tu vas un peu trop loin dans les montagnes, ils ne se gênent pas. » expliqua Cloud. « Près de la ville, les loups sont notre plus grand problème. »

« Et bien mec » déclara Zack en secouant la tête: « Les pires montres de Gongaga étaient peut-être un ou deux Gagighandi. Je me souviens encore quand je suis rentré à la maison transformé en crapaud et que ma mère n'a pu s'empêcher de rire. »

« Les monstres te transforme en crapaud et ta mère se met à rire ? » Demanda Cloud. « Je suppose qu'ils ne doivent pas être si dangereux que ça. »

« Cela disparaît après un certain temps. » admit Zack. « Je suppose que c'est mieux que de finir en pâtée pour loup ou dragon... »

« C'est vrai.» Dit Cloud « Bien que le manoir était le plus effrayant dans tout ça. »

« Le manoir? » demanda Zack, honnêtement curieux.

« Il y a un vieux manoir au bord de la ville. Tout le monde dit qu'il est hanté. On peut entendre des cris en sortir certains soirs, on n'a jamais allé là-bas. » dit Cloud en frissonnant.

« On dirait que Nibelhiem est beaucoup plus intéressant que Gongaga. » dit Zack : « Il faudra que tu viennes si j'ai une mission là bas. »

« Eh la ville n'est pas exactement fanatique de la Shinra, ils croient que le réacteur rend les monstres de la zone la plus vicieux et la Shinra ne semble pas prête à faire quoi que ce soit. » admit Cloud.

« Je ne crois pas que cela a eu un effet notable sur ceux autour de Gongaga, » nota Zack. « Mais si ta ville est tellement anti-Shinra, comment es-tu arrivé ici? »

« Ils ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup non plus. » admit Cloud. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si honnête avec l'homme qui courait à côté de lui. Il semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose émanant de Zack qui le traînait hors de sa coquille. Il remarqua que Genesis était appuyé contre le mur, mais il semblait que l'homme avait tout entendu. Non pas qu'ils tentaient d'être discrets, après tout.

« Mais...tu veux dire que tu n'avais pas d'amis à la maison non plus?» dit Zack surpris.

« Pas vraiment, il y avait Tifa, la petite voisine. Nous n'étions pas proches, mais elle ne s'acharnait pas sur moi comme les autres enfants. Elle était aussi la seule qui me soutenait pour rejoindre le SOLDAT. »

« Eh bien! » s'exclama Zack: «Tu as un ami maintenant! » il sourit à Cloud.

Cloud n'était toujours pas sûr de savoir comment s'y prendre avec l'homme aux cheveux sombres, Zack semblait être ami avec tout le monde. Ces gens-là en général n'étaient pas trop fiables mais il a décida de laisser aller. Angeal et Genesis étaient amis et, bien que Genesis ne semblait vraiment pas aimer Zack, il ne semblait pas si mal à Cloud.

« Très bien. » Dit-il avec un léger sourire.

« Ce soir, moi, toi et Kunsel, nous allons aller en ville, aller boire quelque chose et nous amuser. » sourit Zack.

« Zack, je n'ai que 15 ans. » dit Cloud, il savait qu'il n'avait pas l'âge légal pour boire, même si ces histoires d' « âge légal » étaient loin d'être pertinente à Nibelheim.

« Tu es dans SOLDAT, tu es assez vieux pour aller à la guerre, tu es assez vieux pour boire un verre. Aucun des barres ne te mettra dehors. » dit Zack.

« Je ne pense pas que l'alcool affecte vraiment les SOLDATS de toute façon. » admit Cloud

« Eh, la Mako dilue un peu l'effet, cela signifie juste que tu dois boire d'avantage. » dit Zack avec un sourire.

Cloud ralenti et s'arrêta étant donné qu'ils avaient terminé leurs tours. Zack semblait un peu fatigué, mais Cloud allait bien.

« Ne rend pas Cloud soûl, Zack. » avertit Genesis. « Ils peuvent fermer les yeux au bar, mais si Cloud finit avec une intoxication alcoolique, ils ne fermeront pas les yeux à l'infirmerie. Par ailleurs, être ivre n'est pas un comportement digne d'un Soldat. »

« Dit l'homme qui s'est tellement bourré la figure à la dernière fête d'entreprise de la Shinra qu'il a demandé à Scarlet de but en blanc si elle couchait avec le président Shinra. » se moqua Zack en parlant de Genesis.

« Eh bien, Cloud peut prendre exemple là dessus. » cassa Genesis. « Ce n'est pas ma faute si on s'ennuyait à en mourir il n'y avait rien à faire à part boire boire. Par ailleurs, ce n'est pas possible que cette femme ait obtenue sa position par son seul cerveau, elle n'en a pas. »

Cloud n'arrivait pas à dresser une image mentale de Genesis ivre. L'homme semblait trop sérieux.

« Tout va bien. Quand je bois, je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire beaucoup. » admit Cloud. « Je n'aime pas perdre le contrôle. »

« Pas une mauvaise chose. » admit Genesis. « Je n'ai plus rebut de vin depuis l'incident que M. Fair a eu la gentillesse de nous remémorer. Étant donné que Fair est avec nous, nous n'allons pas travailler sur les cônes aujourd'hui. » poursuivit Genesis. « Mais encore une fois, étant donné que Fair est ici, je voudrais que te battes avec lui. Vos niveaux devraient être assez proches donc ce sera bénéfique pour vous deux. » Genesis voulait honnêtement voir où Cloud en était par rapport à Zack.

Cloud était un peu excité même si se battre avec Genesis était amusant, il était heureux d'avoir un combat qu'il avait une chance de gagner. Il ramassa son katana tandis que Zack récupérait son épée.

« Jolie lame. Où l'as tu eus ? » dit Zack, considérant l'épée.

« Genesis l'a trouvée pour moi. »

Sur ces mots, ils se mirent en position.

Zack, le chiot toujours impatient, fut le premier à s'élancer. Cloud esquiva et mit un peu d'espace entre eux deux. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un certain temps, Cloud continuant d'effectuer des mouvements simples visant uniquement à sortir de la voie de l'épée de Zack. Il ne ripostait jamais et Genesis était sur le point d'être frustré envers son élève avant qu'il ne réalise ce que le jeune blond faisait..

Après environ trois douzaines de coups, Zack commença à s'épuiser. Il supposa qu'il pouvait se relâcher, Cloud ayant été défensif tout le temps, après tout. Ses attaques devinrent plus lentes. Sa respiration était plus lourd, trop lourde. De son côté, Cloud semblait toujours aussi en forme. Il épuisait Zack. Genesis sourit avec fierté.

Enfin Cloud décida de passer à l'action et, quand Zack laissa une ouverture, Cloud glissa sous sa lame oscillante et porta la sienne bien droite, s'arrêtant juste devant la partie inférieure de la mâchoire de Zack. L'homme fut tellement surpris de la tournure des événements qu'il laissa tomber son épée et tomba en arrière.

« Cloud, sérieux? » souffla-t-il.

« Il t'a battu. » dit Genesis avec fierté.

« Mais il battait en retraite! Il a juste eu de la chance. » dit Zack sur un ton de défi.

« Je ne battais pas en retraite. » dit Cloud « Je savais que tu étais déjà partiellement épuisé par les exercices d'entraînement. J'ai donc décidé d'y aller doucement avant de porter un grand coup. Si j'avais essayé de t'attaquer lorsque nous avons commencé, nos positions se seraient inversées. »

« Je vois. Je vais avoir à dire à Angeal que tu as besoin de cours de rattrapage dans les tactiques de combat. » dit Genesis, croisant les bras.

« Ouais ouais ouais... » déclara Zack en se levant et récupérant son épée « Je suis ici pour les materias de toute façon »

« Angeal m'a demandé en partant de superviser ta formation et de t'aider avec les materias. J'ai trouvé un endroit où tu as des lacunes et il sera heureux de le savoir, j'en suis sûr. » dit Genesis. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais laisser Cloud t'expliquer pour la materia. »

« Moi? » Cloud eut l'air surpris. « Pourquoi moi? »

« Parce que, alors que tu es très habile avec elles, tu es encore en apprentissage et moins susceptible d'utiliser des termes techniques pour décrire les choses. J'imagine juste que tu comprendras mieux. » expliqua Genesis.

« Angeal utilise tous les termes techniques. Une approche différente serait bien. » dit Zack

« Eh bien » Dit Cloud, en prenant sa bouteille d'eau habituelle. « Je suppose que si je dois le décrire, la materia se sent comme une petite boule d'énergie. Tu as juste besoin de l'amadouer pour la faire sortir. »

« C'est un peu comme se faire des amis? » demanda Zack curieux.

« Un peu. » dit Cloud. « Bien que devenir ami avec un materia n'est pas la même chose. Tu dois l'atteindre à l'intérieur, l'aider à sortir et la laisser couler à travers toi. Du moins, c'est ce que je ressens pour moi. »

« Ce sont plutôt des termes de base, mais oui, c'est ça. » reconnu Genesis.

« Eh bien, je suis assez doué pour me faire des amis. » dit Zack avec un sourire en saisissant sa matéria feu.

« Amis ». dit il encore, en fermant les yeux. Il essaya de s'introduire dans la Materia, mais il se rappela que forcer les chose n'était pas une bonne façon de se faire des amis.

« Je peux le faire! Je peux sentir le sort ! » déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme. Puis il a essayé de suivre le reste des conseils de Cloud. L'amadouer pour le faire sortir. Il essaya de d'entraîner le sort, mais constata que ce dernier ne voulait pas y aller. Pour devenir ami avec quelqu'un de têtu comme cette materia, il suffisait souvent de s'intéresser à ce que la personne aimait. Zack décida de suivre le sort là où ce dernier voulait aller. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en jetant un sort de feu.

« Eh bien. ». dit Genesis avec un sourire en regardant Cloud. « Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que tu as réellement réussi à enseigner à Zackary comment utiliser une Materia. C'est un exploit que je ne pensais pas que qu'il était possible. Félicitations. »

Dans le prochain chapitre Zack emmène Cloud dans un bar en compagnie de Kunsel. Après quelques verres, la soirée prend rapidement une tournure qui risque de donner envie à Genesis d'utiliser ses matérias sur un certains chiot.


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà un chapitre ! J'ai mit le temps mais avec les équations polychromes, j'ai été un peu occupée... et j'ai toujours pas compris. Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il faut un Bac S pour aller en BTS audiovisuel ?!

N'oubliez pas que vos reviews sont ma drogue, mes vitamines, mon eau minérale, ma nourriture !

MissV : Merci pour ta review :)  
Camu : Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé pour cette histoire de cicatrice, c'est spécifique à cette fanfiction, pas au jeu ;)  
Seishironin C'est vrai que Zack passe un peu pour un imbécile sur le coup... Mais il ne faut pas oublier que Genesis EST arrogant xD Mais Cloud ne devient pas arrogant comme ça ;)  
Rikka Yomi : Maieuh ! Je sers à quoi moi si les gens vont les lire en anglais xD ? Je boude ! Nan, je rigole ;) Merci pour ta review :D

Et merci à Baka27 pour la correction ;)

* * *

Cloud avait l'intention de se désister de Zack. Il n'était jamais vraiment sorti en ville. et même si Genesis lui avait dit que Zack n'était pas du genre à juger, il était sûr que sortir en ville consistait à essayer de ramasser des femmes et cela serait plutôt gênant pour lui.

Zack semblait cependant pressentir le plan de Cloud et avait réussi à se doucher, s'habiller et retourner à l'appartement de Genesis avant même que Cloud ne soit sorti de la douche. « Tu as un chiot hyperactif qui t'attends. » dit Genesis, debout devant la porte de Cloud.

Il gémit et termina de se sécher avant de s'habiller. Il sortit et Zack laissa échapper un sifflement. « Peut-être que je devrais te laisser ici, aucune fille ne me regardera avec toi habillé comme ça. » Cloud baissa les yeux sur son pantalon noir et sa chemise bleue foncée.

Cloud se mordit la lèvre et regarda Genesis, qui fixait Zack. S'il le disait à Zack maintenant, cela rendrait les choses moins gênantes. Il voudrait peut être même annuler leur sortie.

« Tu n'as pas à te soucier de cela. choisi finalement de dire Cloud . Genesis le regarda avec une expression concernée.

- Oh, ne soit pas modeste, mec, tu es magnifique en dehors de cet uniforme. dit Zack avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que... Dit Cloud en secouant la tête. Je ne suis pas intéressé. Cloud attendait, il savait que Genesis lui avait dit que Zack ne s'en souciait pas, mais quand même.

- Oh! le visage de Zack s'éclaira. Eh bien, alors toutes les demoiselles sont miennes. » dit Zack avec un sourire.

Cloud soupira de soulagement et Genesis pour une fois, ne regardait pas Zack comme s'il était un morceau de quelque chose collé à sa chaussure.

« Nous devrions y aller. dit Zack: Kunsel attend. »

Le cœur un peu plus léger, Cloud se dirigea vers la porte. « Cloud ». appela Genesis.

Le blond se tourna vers lui. « Fait juste attention. Je serai avec Angeal et Sephiroth, mais si tu as besoin, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler.

- Tout va bien, il est avec moi, après tout! proclama Zack.

- C'est exactement pour ça que je suis inquiet. dit Genesis

- Allez, Cloud, nous devrions sortir d'ici. » dit Zack en lui prenant la main et en tirant avec lui hors de l'appartement.

L'air frais de la nuit frappa Cloud et il se laissa se détendre un peu. « Alors, où est ton ami ? Demanda Cloud à Zack.

- Oh, il est à la gare, il nous a acheté des billets. dit Zack.

- Où allons-nous? demanda Cloud avec curiosité.

- Un petit bar au Wall Market . La seule chose dont ils se préoccupent, c'est de tes Gils. l'informa Zack.

- Ça a l'air un peu louche. murmura Cloud.

- Mais non, d'ailleurs, il n'y a personne là-bas qui chercherait des noises à trois SOLDATS de troisième classe. » dit Zack.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la gare et Zack se dirigeât vers un homme qui était encore dans son uniforme de troisième classe. « Hey Kunsel. » appela Zack.

« Hey Zack, est-ce le gars dont tu m'as parlé? Celui pour qui le commandant Rhapsodos a pris un intérêt? demanda Kunsel.

- Yep, c'est Cloud, Cloud, voici Kunsel. Je pense que son casque est attaché à sa tête. plaisanta Zack.

- Hey, c'est juste parce que je n'ai pas des cheveux géniaux comme vous. dit le jeune homme et Cloud pouvait presque sentir les éclairs que Kunsel envoyait vers Zack, même s'il ne pouvait pas les voir.

- Je te jure, ça ne peut pas être si mauvais que ça. dit Zack.

- Je deviens chauve Zack, chauve à dix sept ans, pas moins! stressa l'homme.

- Tu pourrais tout simplement raser comme l'autre Turk. souligna Zack.

- Ce serait encore pire. se lamenta Kunsel.

- Bon, bon, oublions ça. dit Zack en agitant les bras. J'ai une bonne nouvelle quand même!

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Kunsel, Cloud se tenait là maladroitement.

- Cloud est gay! proclama Zack.

- Zack! cracha Cloud. Ne savait-il pas que ce n'était pas acceptable aux yeux de tout le monde ?

- Tu l'es? » dit Kunsel en regardant vers lui, comme s'il le remarquait vraiment pour la première fois. C'était effrayant avec ce casque.

Cloud ne sut pas quoi dire, alors il hocha juste la tête. Kunsel semblait presque choqué par la nouvelle et d'après les expériences passées de Cloud, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

« Peut-être que vous deux pourriez faire une sortie ensemble ou quelque chose! dit Zack.

- Oh non Zack Fair, tu n'essaieras plus jamais de me caser avec quelqu'un. dit Kunsel en s'éloignant.

- Non, non, non, déclara Zack en secouant la tête. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était gay avant notre départ de la tour.

- Attends, tu es gay aussi ? Demanda Cloud, en regardant Kunsel.

- Ouais, et Zack a essayé de me caser avec tout le monde et n'importe qui . Je te plains sincèrement. Ne suis jamais ses conseils de rendez-vous. souligna Kunsel, en regardant vers Cloud.

- Qu'est-il arrivé? Demanda Cloud, honnêtement curieux.

- La dernière fois que nous avons presque été arrêtés pour prostitution. dit Kunsel, en regardant Zack et croisant les bras.

- Hey ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait ça comme ça ! » s'écria Zack, levant les mains en l'air.

Cloud se dit que peut-être que faire une sortie avec Zack avait été une mauvaise idée après tout. Mais si Kunsel continuait d'en faire avec l'homme après cela, ça ne pouvait pas être trop terrible.

« Nous devrions y aller, le train part dans 5 minutes. » dit Kunsel en regardant sa montre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Genesis était assis sur une pile de boîtes virtuelles, posées sur un quai virtuel qui donnait sur un environnement virtuel de Costa Del Sol. Loveless était posé à côté de lui, mais pour le moment, le Soldat se contentait tout simplement de profiter de la vue et du soleil virtuel.

« Alors, comment s'est passé la mission? » demanda Sephiroth à Angeal. L'épéiste argenté avait enlevé son manteau et s'était assis au bord de l'eau.

« Encore des merdes pour Hojo. dit Angeal, appuyé contre les boîtes sur lesquelles Genesis était perché. Il avait une liste d'échantillons de monstre qu'il voulait. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui il y a de si « top-secret » avec du venin de Marlboro.

- Qui sait avec lui. dit Sephiroth, en secouant la tête.

- Comment se sont passées les choses avec Zack, j'ai vu qu'il était encore vivant et très excité de faire une sortie avec Cloud. dit Angeal à son ami avec un sourire.

- Il ne t'as rien dit? dit Genesis, en regardant son ami.

- Non, si ce n'est tous les lieux qu'il voulait montrer à Cloud pour lui enseigner « la vie en ville. » . dit Angeal en secouant la tête.

- Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. dit Genesis. Que dis-je, c'est le chiot, je devrais aller chercher Cloud. dit Genesis en se levant.

- Genesis, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit. dit Angeal en regardant vers l'homme.

- Je plaisante, dit Genesis avec un sourire. Je suis vraiment très heureux de Zackary pour le moment.

- L'entraînement s'est bien passé? demanda Angeal, surpris.

- Eh bien, quand il a cessé de se plaindre que je le faisais courir, ça n'a pas été trop mal. Cloud le bat effectivement en combat régulier, tu as besoin de lui ré-enseigner les tactiques de combat. De plus, il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était fatigué. dit Genesis avec un sourire en coin. Mais non, je vais t'avouer que c'était amusant.

- Je vais devoir m'occuper de ça. dit Angeal en secouant la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui a réellement réussi à te faire plaisir avec mon élève?

- C'est quand il est venu prendre Cloud. dit Genesis, son ton avait changé et il était un peu plus sérieux. « Il a commencé à dire que toutes les filles allaient regarder Cloud. commença Genesis. Puis Cloud lui a dit pourquoi ce ne serait pas un problème.

- Il a dit à Zack qu'il était gay? dit Angeal surpris.

- Attendez, Cloud est gay? déclara Sephiroth en les regardant curieusement.

- Oui, il est gay et oui, il l'a dit Zack. Et Zack a réagit comme si c'était la meilleure fichue chose dans le monde. dit Genesis.

- Eh bien, Zack a toujours été très ouvert d'esprit à propos de tout. Il y a un gamin, Kunsel je crois que c'est son nom, Zack a découvert qu'il était gay il y a quelque temps. dit Angeal. Il a ses défauts, je serai le premier à l'admettre, mais Zack a un bon cœur. Tu as été un peu trop rude avec lui.

- Peut-être bien. admit Genesis, si Zack pouvait faire sourire Cloud comme ça, il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais que ça. D'ailleurs, il a réussi à lancer un sort feu assez satisfaisant.

- Tu as réussi à lui faire faire ça ? dit Angeal encore plus étonné.

- En fait, c'est surtout grâce à Cloud. dit Genesis, un sourire de retour sur son visage.

- Vraiment? dit Angeal avec surprise. Comment a-t-il fait ?

- Il lui a dit de faire ami-ami avec la matéria. dit Genesis en riant.

- Il lui a dit quoi? dit Angeal en lançant un regard confus.

- De faire ami-ami avec elle. En fait, c'était plutôt intéressant d'entendre Cloud le décrire. C'est exactement ça quand tu y penses. Et ça semblait convenir à ton élève. expliqua Genesis.

- Je tiens à remercier Cloud. » Angeal dit, se penchant en arrière contre les caisses.

Alors que Genesis et Angeal parlait, Sephiroth resta assis au bord de l'eau en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pourquoi est-ce que l'idée que Cloud soit gay lui semblait-elle aussi plaisante ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud avait envie de se couvrir le nez, l'odeur dans les bidonvilles était tout simplement horrible et avoir des sens plus aiguisés que la normale ne l'aidait pas. Il n'avait pas été dans les bidonvilles depuis qu'il était arrivé à Midgar, sauf la nuit où il était parti en courant après que Genesis ait découvert à propos de son orientation sexuelle.

Ce fut un choc pour lui. Il vit des gens qui vivaient dans des abris de fortune et des enfants qui jouaient autour des débris dans les rues. La plupart des femmes qu'il vit ne portaient presque rien, soit parce qu'elles ne possédaient rien de mieux ou soit parce qu'elles essayaient de se faire «remarquer», Cloud n'était pas sûr. Tout ce qui l'entourait le dégoûtait. Kunsel et Zack n'avait même pas l'air de remarquer ce qui les entourait.

« Alors, devine qui a apprit à utiliser une Materia aujourd'hui. dit Zack avec un sourire sur le visage.

- Angeal a vraiment réussit à te faire faire ça ? dit Kunsel en regardant vers Zack.

- Non, c'était Spikey* ici présent. dit Zack en faisant signe à Cloud.

- Spikey? Demanda Cloud.

- C'est mieux que Chocobo. Par ailleurs, tu as vu tes cheveux? demanda Zack.

- Tu as vu les tiens? Qui est vraiment « piquant »? dit Cloud, en regardant Zack comme s'il était fou.

- J'ai plus un regard « piquant », tu ne crois pas? dit Zack en riant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te dois un verre.

- Alors, qu'est ce que ça fait de vivre avec le fléau des cadets? demanda Kunsel à Cloud alors qu'ils s'approchaient du bar.

- Genesis? Ce n'est pas mal, c'est même assez agréable. dit Cloud en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

- Agréable? Cloud, tu ne t'es pas prit un coup sur la tête pendant l'entraînement ?! C'est de l'esclavagisme, moi je dis. dit Zack, en lui tapotant le dos.

- Pas vraiment. dit Cloud en secouant la tête. Il veut juste me faire atteindre mon plein potentiel. Je ne peux pas le faire si il ne me pousse pas.

- Avoir quelqu'un qui t'aide à repousser tes limites pour t'enseigner, ce doit être incroyable. J'aimerais faire partie du programme de mentorat. dit Kunsel en secouant la tête.

- C'est assez cool, je dois l'admettre. dit Zack en souriant à une femme à moitié habillée qui venait verre eux. Je vais prendre un Drowned Sailor . dit il en essayant de la charmer tandis qu'elle sortait son bloc notes.

- Je prendrais juste une bière. dit Kunsel, poli, mais désintéressé.

- Auriez vous du Whiskey de Nibelhiem? demanda Cloud avec hésitation.

- Je pense que nous devrions en avoir en réserve. dit-elle en le regardant avec un sourire.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger. dit-il en secouant la tête.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, chéri. Elle sourit encore plus avant de repartir.

- Je te l'avait dit que toutes les filles seraient sur toi. dit Zack avec un sourire. Dommage qu'elle ait pris le mauvais.

- C'était de la drague? dit Cloud, en secouant la tête.

- Il faut vraiment que tu sortes plus souvent si tu n'es même plus capable de remarquer quand quelqu'un flash sur toi... dit Kunsel. Tu as peut être raté des occasions. La plupart des gars ne vont pas venir et te dire qu'ils sont intéressés. Ils vont faire des allusions. expliqua Kunsel.

- Je n'y ai jamais pensé avant. Cloud dit. C'est logique...

- On va t'apprendre ! Je te l'ai dit que Genesis ne pouvait pas t'enseigner tout ce que tu devais savoir. » dit Zack avec un sourire tandis que la serveuse s'approchait avec leurs boissons.

Elle posa un grand verre rempli d'un liquide bleu foncé avec une ombrelle en face de Zack, une bouteille de bière en face de Kunsel et pour Cloud, elle se pencha autant qu'elle pu en posant un verre à liqueur et une petite bouteille de whisky en face de lui. Cloud pensa qu'elle ressemblait à sa voisine à Nibelheim...mais avec moins de vêtements.

« Merci. dit-il avec un sourire et elle lui fit un clin d'œil

- Cloud, déclara Zack en secouant la tête. Si tu n'es pas intéressé par les femmes, il faut que tu arrête de leur envoyer des signaux. »

- Quoi? s'étonna Cloud en se servant un verre. J'essayais juste d'être poli.

- Il y a « merci pour la boisson », dit Zack: Et il y a « merci pour la boisson, je vais vous ramener chez moi plus tard. » Ce sourire que tu lui as fais hurlait clairement « je vais vous ramener chez moi. ».

Cloud gémit et posa sa tête sur la table. « Je déteste la ville.

- Tu vas apprendre. dit Kunsel avec bienveillance. J'ai apprit à Zack, après tout. Et tu sembles beaucoup plus intelligent que lui.

- Hé, pas toi aussi! dit Zack.

- Tu es de la ville, alors? Demanda Cloud.

- Junon . l'informa Kunsel en hochant la tête: Les gens de Midgar ne nous aiment pas mais ils nous considèrent déjà mieux que les « gens de la campagne. »

- Cette fille te regarde, je ne sais pas comment tu vas t'en sortir, Spikey. dit Zack en riant.

- Je ne veux pas blesser ses sentiments. dit Cloud, heureux d'avoir demandé du Whiskey il en avait vraiment besoin à cet instant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas comme si elle t'aimait vraiment toi elle aime tes yeux Makos. Elle sait ce que cela signifie. dit Kunsel, en secouant la tête.

- Tu parles comme si toutes les femmes n'en veulent qu'à ton argent. dit Zack, en secouant la tête.

- Pas toutes, mais une femme qui s'habille comme ça, qui travaille dans un bar et flirte sans vergogne avec un homme qui fait évidemment partie SOLDAT et qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré? Que penses-tu qui l'intéresse ? dit Kunsel un peu amèrement. Je te l'ai dit, Zack, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour rencontrer une femme.

- Eh bien, comment penses-tu que je vais rencontrer une fille? Toutes les femmes qui travaillent à la Shinra ont un circuit un peu grillé qui les rend obsédées par ce que Sephiroth a dans le pantalon, alors qu'il ne sait même pas ce qu'est le sexe. S'il dit qu'il veut te prendre avec son épée, il veut dire qu'il va enfoncer ce truc géant à travers ta poitrine. se moqua Zack. Ce n'est pas comme si une fille mignonne allait juste me tomber sur les genoux...

- Tu pourrais bien tomber sur les leurs. dit Kunsel, en prenant une gorgée de bière.

- Ha, ha, ha. fit Zack, se tournant vers Cloud. Comment penses-tu que je devrais aborder une femme, Cloud?

- Je ne pense pas que je sois celui à qui le demander. dit il, en essayant de rester à l'écart de la conversation.

- Nan, tu es parfait. dit Zack avec un sourire. Cloud n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il y avait dans la boisson de Zack, mais ça devait être fort.

- Je ne sais pas, trouver celle que tu aimes, et parler de ce que vous aimez ? proposa-t-il timidement.

- C'est une excellente idée! » s'exclama Zack

Cloud ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux, ce qui attira l'attention de la serveuse. Elle ferma les yeux et lui fit signe et Cloud eut un sourire timide en retour.

« Arrête ça. déclara Zack en mettant un coup de pied dans la jambe de Cloud. Si tu ne fais pas attention, embrasser Kunsel va être le seul moyen de lui faire comprendre que tu n'es pas intéressé. »

Cloud rougit, mais Kunsel prit une autre gorgée de sa bière et se tourna vers Cloud. « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Au moins, elle saurait qu'elle perd son temps.

- Q-q-quoi? Tu es d'accord avec lui! grinça Cloud.

- Oh, je ne suis pas sans attrait. Et c'est pas comme si nous étions réellement intéressé l'un par l'autre. dit Kunsel. D'ailleurs, si tu ne fais rien, elle va te suivre jusqu'à la tour... »

Cloud avala un autre verre. Normalement, il aurait arrêté il y a deux ou trois verres mais avec la Mako dans son système, il pouvait à peine le sentir.

« Oh, allez ça pourrait être pire, il pourrait être Genesis. » plaisanta Zack.

Cloud rougit, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il aurait préféré embrasser son mentor. Heureusement, cela passa inaperçu aux yeux de Kunsel et Zack. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'expliquer sur ce point.

«Tu as jusqu'à notre départ pour faire ton choix. » dit Kunsel.

Cloud soupira et avala un autre coup, il savait qu'il aurait besoin d'être au moins un peu ivre pour avoir le courage de faire ce qui devait être fait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sephiroth leva les yeux vers Genesis après qu'un certain temps se soit écoulé. L'homme s'était installé sur les caisses, lisant son Loveless. Angeal, quant à lui, progressait sur les quais en pratiquant différents Katas.

« Je dois admettre que je suis un peu surpris. commença Sephiroth. Habituellement, tu m'aurais déjà sauté dessus pour un combat. »

Genesis releva doucement la tête de son livre et regarda son ami. « J'ai finit par comprendre que je ne profitais pas assez de certaines choses. Nos combats en font partie.

- Ça ne t'amusait pas ? demanda Sephiroth avec un regard curieux.

- Au début si, mais je suis devenu tellement obsédé par le fait d'être le meilleur, que j'ai perdu de vue un certain nombre de choses. Devenir le mentor de Cloud me les a rappelé. dit honnêtement Genesis.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que l'enseignement avait aussi un impact sur l'enseignant. dit Sephiroth en secouant la tête.

- L'étudiant n'est pas toujours celui qui apprend quelque chose. reconnu Genesis. Tu n'aurais peut être pas dû rejeter la demande d'Angeal de faire partie du programme de mentorat.

- Je n'aurais jamais été capable de trouver un sujet approprié. dit Sephiroth, en reportant son regard sur l'eau.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela? dit Genesis en sautant du haut de la pile de caisses.

- Je ne pourrais jamais trouver quelqu'un qui n'est pas obsédé par moi. Tu vois bien comment réagissent les Cadets quand je rentre dans une pièce. le ton de Sephiroth sonnait presque déçu.

- Oui, parce que la vie de chaque élève tourne autour de toi. dit Genesis, en secouant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? dit Sephiroth avec un peu d'indignation dans la voix.

- Cela signifie que je pense que tu as peur. dit Genesis, en s'asseyant à côté de Sephiroth.

- Je n'ai pas peur de quoi que ce soit. dit Sephiroth avec un ricanement.

- Tu as peur des autres personnes. C'est tout juste si tu te laisses approcher par moi et Angeal. souligna Genesis.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas la compagnie des autres personnes que j'ai peur des gens. » lâcha Sephiroth.

Genesis lui lança un regard signifiant clairement « Tu es sûr ? ».

« Par exemple, je trouve ton étudiant très acceptable. Il est calme, intelligent et ne semble pas prêt à s'évanouir en ma présence. expliqua Sephiroth.

« _Et c'est aussi le mien_. » eut envie de dire Genesis. « Je ne dis pas que tu devrais commencer à assister à des événements sociaux ou ce genre de choses. Je dis juste que tu devrais être un peu plus ouvert.

- Peut-être. » dit Sephiroth. Mais pour l'instant, qu'est ce que tu dirais d'un petite bataille amicale ?

- Ça marche pour moi. dit Genesis en se levant. J'ai quelques petites choses que j'ai eu envie d'essayer. »

Sephiroth se leva également. « Faut-il en informer Angeal? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, s'attend probablement à une attaque depuis la dernière demi-heure au moins. » dit Genesis avec un sourire avant de foncer sur l'argenté, l'épée levée pour engager le combat.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud regarda sa bouteille essayant de calculer combien il avait bu. Il regarda les autres et vit que Kunsel avait descendu au moins trois autres bières, et que Zack avait bu une autre de ces boissons bleue. Il savait aussi qu'il était à la limite de l'ivresse.

« Zack, ce n'est pas ma faute si ma mère m'a appris les bonnes manières. dit-il.

- Tu vas devoir faire quelque chose avec Kunsel... dit Zack avec un sourire.

- Je ne fais pas n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui! » dit Cloud un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Heureusement, la partie du bar dans laquelle il se trouvait était actuellement déserte.

- Eh bien, tu vas devoir faire quelque chose rapidement parce que le bar ferme dans dix minutes et elle va te suivre. souligna Zack.

- Très bien, putain. dit il en claquant son verre sur la table. Ce fut un miracle qu'il ne vole pas en éclats.

- Alors, tu vas m'embrasser? dit Kunsel avec un sourire. Il ne pouvait pas être ivre avec ses quatre bières, mais il semblait un peu trop heureux à l'idée.

- Je, oh misère. dit il en baissant la tête comme la serveuse revenait vers la table.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous. » dit elle d'une voix sensuelle, en regardant Cloud.

Zack en eu assez et soupira d'exaspération. « Madame, écoutez, je suis désolé, mais vous avez mal compris, mon ami ici essayait juste d'être poli.

- Oh, je suis sûr qu'il sait comment traiter les dames. Elle sourit à nouveau Cloud.

- En fait, il sait surtout bien traiter les hommes. dit Kunsel, fatigué de la situation et tira Cloud dans un baiser passionné.

- Oh! dit elle, l'air un peu embarrassé. Je ne savais pas, ils sont généralement les plus gentils aussi. dit-elle avec un soupir.

- C'est bon, son petit ami est un peu du genre jaloux de toute façon. dit Zack, remarquant que Kunsel n'avait pas encore lâché Cloud. Apportez la note ».

Elle lui remit la note et s'éloigna un peu dégonflée.

« Vous pouvez arrêter maintenant, elle est partie. » dit Zack en les regardant. Il se fichait que ses amis soient gay mais il n'aimait pas être ignoré.

Cloud lâcha juste. « Wow ».

«Tu vois, m'embrasser n'était pas une mauvaise chose. dit Kunsel. Mais nous verrons ça quand tu seras sobre.

- Ce serait génial si vous deux finissiez ensemble. Bien sûr, il faudrait vraiment que je me trouve une petite amie afin que nous puissions faire des choses tous ensembles. » dit Zack en tirant quelques gils de sa poche. Il en laissa tomber 100 sur la table pour couvrir la note et laissa un pourboire à la pauvre femme.

« Eh bien, euh. » Cloud n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait dire, entre l'alcool et son premier baiser, son esprit était flou.

« Je l'ai laissé sans voix. sourit Kunsel.

- Tu vas le ramener chez lui alors. Peut-être que tu obtiendras un baiser de bonne nuit. dit Zack en riant.

- Il vit juste à côté de chez toi. dit Kunsel avec un soupir.

- Oui mais je ne suis pas celui à qui il donnerait un baiser de bonne nuit. dit Zack en riant toujours.

- Tu es vraiment impossible, tu le sais, non? dit Kunsel, en secouant la tête.

- Genesis me tuerait si je lui rapportait Cloud bourré comme ça. J'ai oublié de l'avertir que la Mako retardait aussi l'effet de l'alcool. Il a probablement pensé qu'il allait encore bien et a continué à boire. dit Zack un peu plus sérieux.

- Oh, donc tu veux que ce soit moi qui me fasses rôtir par le commandant ? dit Kunsel, aidant Cloud à se tenir.

- Il ne te ferait aucun de mal. dit Zack, les yeux suppliants.

-Très bien, peu importe. dit Kunsel. Aides moi au moins à le ramener au quartier général. soupira Kunsel, Zack allant soutenir Cloud.

- Je ne suis pas ivre. lâcha finalement le blond . Je n'ai même pas fini la bouteille.

- Cloud, tu as bu une bouteille entière, puis la serveuse t'en a apporté une nouvelle. expliqua Zack.

- Oh, je suis bourré, alors? dit Cloud.

- Oui, complètement bourré. déclara Kunsel.

- Ok. dit-il et il laissa les autres l'aider à sortir. Ne le dites pas à Genesis. »

Zack dû admettre qu'un Cloud ivre était un Cloud drôle. Tandis qu'il parcourait le chemin du retour en soutenant Cloud, Zack se promit de ne pas oublier de dire au blond de s'arrêter plus tôt la prochaine fois. Il n'était pas en danger d' intoxication alcoolique. La seule chose qu'il risquait était juste de faire des choses stupides étant ivre.

Zack aida son ami tout le long du chemin du retour jusqu'à leur étage. Il se glissa à l'intérieur de son propre appartement, laissant Kunsel ramener Cloud chez lui.

« Tu as ta carte d'accès? demanda Kunsel au blond.

- Euh, non, c'est dans mon portefeuille. » expliqua Cloud en s'appuyant sur Kunsel, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour l'attraper.

Kunsel soupira et décala le poids Cloud pour qu'il puisse s'en saisir.

« Hé, si tu le fais, alors je veux un autre baiser. » exigeât presque Cloud en plaquant ses lèvres contre celles de Kunsel, faisant claquer le dos de ce dernier contre la porte de l'appartement. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller plus loin avec Cloud vu l'état dans lequel il était. Mais quelques baisers ne seraient pas un mal, n'est ce pas?

Oh, combien il avait tort.

La porte contre laquelle ils étaient appuyés s'ouvrit et Kunsel alla s'écraser sur le sol, un Cloud ivre au-dessus de lui. Quand il leva les yeux, il pu distinguer des flammes dans les yeux du commandant Rhapsodos.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais? grogna Genesis.

- Euh, je ramène Cloud chez lui? dit il timidement.

- Et cela consiste à le violer devant ma porte? » Genesis semblait prêt à mettre le feu à Kunsel et le Soldat maudit silencieusement nom de Zack. Il n'eut pas eu le courage de dire que Cloud avait été celui qui avait demandé à être embrassé.

« Je-hum. Il déglutit tandis que Genesis ramassait Cloud.

- Juste dégage. » dit Genesis.

Kunsel se remit sur ses pieds et en courant tandis que Genesis claquait la porte.

A suivre...

*C'est un surnom récurant pour Cloud dans les fanfictions. « Spike » signifie « pique ».

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre : Zack est terrifié par Genesis suite à la réaction que ce dernier a eu face à Kunsel. Cloud, de son côté, n'est pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi Genesis le regarde bizarrement...mais que c'est-il passé au bar ?


	9. Chapter 9

N'oubliez pas que vos reviews sont ma drogue, ma nourriture, mon eau minéral !

Camu : Tu n'as pas idée...Merci pour ta review :)

Chocolate Kangoo : Oh, si peu...Merci pour ta review :)

Baka27 : Déjà répondu xD

Missv : Si tu savais...Merci pour ta review :)

* * *

Vous n'avez pas créé Final Fantasy VII, moi non plus.

Vous n'avez pas écris cette fanfiction, moi non plus.

Vous n'avez pas traduis cette fanfiction, moi si.

Vous n'avez pas corrigé ce chapitre, moi non plus...mais Baka27 l'a fait :D

* * *

Genesis était assis sur son canapé, la tête dans les mains, perdu dans ses pensées. Il savait que quelque chose comme ça devait arriver, cependant, il n'était tout simplement pas prêt à ce que cela arrive aussi vite. Malgré tout, vu la surprise visible de l'autre homme et l'état d'ébriété avancé dans lequel se trouvait Cloud, Genesis ne pouvait déterminer si l'autre Soldat avait profité de son élève ou non.

« Zack, pensa Genesis, je vais te trouver et avec ou sans Angeal je vais te le faire payer. » Zack était censé garantir la sécurité de Cloud et lui enseigner les manières de la ville, pas l'abandonner à un homme-prostitué.

Mais que faire si Cloud avait été consentant? Avait il des sentiments pour l'homme qu'il embrassait? Il avait marmonné quelque chose d'incohérent lorsque Genesis l'avait mis au lit. Est-ce qu'il demandait à l'homme de revenir? Il n'aurait pas de réponse avant le lendemain matin, et encore, il faudrait que Cloud se souvienne de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et pour couronner le tout, il devrait conduire son apprenti dans les laboratoires d'Hojo dans la même journée pour un contrôle.

Genesis gémit ; il redoutait le lendemain.

Cloud fut réveillé par l'odeur du café. Sa bouche était sèche, il se sentait comme dans du coton et il avait envie d'uriner comme jamais auparavant. Il se leva et fila à la salle de bain, se rendant compte au passage qu'il avait vraiment une sale tête en passant devant le miroir.

Alors qu'il se tenait là, les souvenirs de la nuit précédente commencèrent lui revenir à l'esprit. Il avait rencontré Kunsel, un ami de Zack qui s'était avéré aussi être gay. Le bar, la serveuse, l'alcool-Oh sainte déesse. L'alcool, combien en avait-il bu? Il alla au lavabo et se lava les mains, puis essaya de se nettoyer un peu. En se regardant dans le miroir, il se souvint ; il avait embrassé Kunsel. Ou plutôt l'inverse. Cela avait été son premier baiser et il avait aimé ça. C'était à cause de cette foutue serveuse. Cloud détestait vraiment la ville.

Il essaya de rassembler ses pensées. Aimait-il Kunsel? Kunsel l'aimait-il? Il ne savait pas. De toute façon, bien qu'il c'était avéré qu'il craquait pour son mentor, ce dernier lui était complètement inaccessible, et Kunsel n'irait pas en prison pour avoir embrassé Cloud.

Sa décision fut prise ; il aurait à parler à Kunsel, pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Mais les mots. « Peut-être que nous pourrions continuer quand tu seras sobre. » firent échos dans sa tête. Kunsel devait au moins légèrement s'intéresser à lui. Pourquoi lui semblait-il qu'il essayait de se persuader qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée? Était-ce vraiment une bonne chose pour Cloud de poursuivre une relation avec Kunsel, alors que la raison principale de cette relation serait d'oublier ses sentiments pour Genesis ?

« Non, ce n'en est pas une », pensa Cloud. Il lui faudrait tout de même parler avec l'homme, lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas intéressé par lui de cette façon. Il devait cependant admettre que cette soirée avec la serveuse dragueuse avait été l'une de ses soirées les plus amusantes depuis longtemps.

Genesis était épuisé. Il n'avait pas dormi du tout. Chaque fois qu'il essayait, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, la vision de Cloud sur sur le sol avec l'autre homme l'assaillait. Il avait déjà décidé de prendre une journée de repos. Le rendez-vous de Cloud avec Hojo serait déjà assez de mal.

Il avait pris une décision: Il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière sauf si Cloud soulevait la question. Il avait déjà réagit avec excès face à trop de choses et Zack avait raison, il n'était pas la nounou de Cloud. Tant qu'il était en mesure d'exercer ses fonctions et d'assister à sa formation, Genesis ne pouvait pas vraiment l'empêcher de voir qui que ce soit. Cela ne serait pas juste vis-à-vis de Cloud de toute façon. Qu'est-ce que Genesis avait à offrir? L'idée d'une relation qui ne pouvait même pas commencer avant deux ans?

Il se versa une tasse de café et s'assit sur le canapé. « Mon ami, tu prends ton envol à présent?  
Vers un monde qui nous rejette, toi et moi? » cita Genesis pour lui-même.

« Tout ce qui t'attends demain est un sombre lendemain. Peu importe où les vents souffleront. » Cloud termina la citation, après s'être glissé hors de sa chambre. « Quelque chose ne va pas? » Demanda Cloud.

Genesis regarda vers Cloud, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il se retourna vers son café pendant un moment avant de finalement dire. « J'ai eu du mal à dormir la nuit dernière, c'est tout. »

Cloud pouvait dire quelque chose dérangeait Genesis... Était-ce quelque chose que Cloud avait fait la nuit dernière? Il se mordit les lèvres et alla chercher sa tasse de café.

Quand il sortit de la cuisine, Genesis parla. « Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de faire une pause. Tout le monde a besoin de se reposer un peu. Par ailleurs, ton rendez-vous avec Hojo est cet après-midi.

- Un peu de repos... Dit Cloud, assis sur le canapé à côté de Genesis.

- S'il donne son feu vert, demain, je tiens à t'emmener faire une mission d'essai. Dit Genesis en sirotant son café.

Cloud se ragaillardi un peu à cela. « Savoir ça devrait rendre l'examen de Hojo un peu plus facile à supporter.

- Je pensais bien que tu aimerais l'idée. » dit Genesis, en offrant à Cloud un faible sourire. Son cœur n'y était tout simplement pas.

Angeal commençait à perdre son calme avec son élève. « Zack, je te jure que si tu n'es pas debout et habillé dans cinq minutes, je vais briser cette porte.

- Je ne peux pas montrer mon visage, du moins pas pendant une semaine. Glapit Zack de sa chambre.

- Zack, sors d'ici. Demanda Angeal à nouveau. Zack abusait de sa patience des fois.

- Genesis va me mettre le feu si je quitte ma chambre. Gémit Zack.

- Sors et dis moi ce qui s'est passé. Est ce que Cloud va bien? Cria Angeal à travers la porte.

- Je suppose que maintenant oui. Dit Zack, d'un ton un peu plus optimiste que ce qu'il ressentait.

- Tu suppose? Zack, dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé! Exigea Angeal, en frappant contre la porte de Zack à nouveau.

- J'ai un peu oublié de lui dire que la Mako ralentissait l'effet de l'alcool et Cloud a finit vraiment bourré... grinça Zack.

- Cloud a finit bourré. » répéta Angeal, bien que ce ne soit pas le pire des scénarios. « J'imagine que Genesis sera un peu mécontent, mais il ne va pas t'agresser avec un sort Feu.

- J'ai reçu un message de Kunsel, Genesis était levé quand il a ramené Cloud. Kunsel se cache actuellement aussi. Je crois qu'il est parti pour Kalm, je ne suis pas sûr. Dit Zack toujours caché derrière sa porte.

- Cloud était ivre et tu ne t'es même pas assuré qu'il rentre chez lui? dit Angeal, la déception clairement audible dans sa voix.

- J'ai aidé Kunsel à le ramener à l'étage! Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils ont décidé de commencer à faire des choses à l'extérieur de l'appartement de Genesis! Kunsel a dit que Genesis semblait prêt à l'incinérer quand il a ouvert la porte. Je suis sûr que je suis sur la liste. » plaida Zack face à son mentor. « Je ne peux pas sortir.

- Cloud et Kunsel ont finis ensemble hier soir? » demanda Angeal. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Genesis se soit mis dans un tel état.

« Eh bien en quelque sorte, ils se sont seulement embrassé une fois quand nous avons quitté le bar. Kunsel a dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr où il en était avec Cloud, mais que Genesis l'avait terrifié. » dit Zack, se calmant un peu. Il ne ressenti pas le besoin d'expliquer pourquoi ils s'étaient embrassés.

« Viens, je vais m'assurer que Genesis ne te fasses pas de mal. » dit Angeal, il était toujours déçu par son élève, mais il était encore plus déçu par son ami. Genesis ne devait pas chasser quiconque était intéressé par Cloud. Cloud avait le droit de ne pas retourner les sentiments de l'homme et d'avoir des sentiments pour d'autres personnes.

« Tu me le promets? dit Zack faiblement.

- Je te le promets, pas de Zack flambé. Maintenant, sors d'ici ou je vais te faire courir des tours, j'ai entendu à quel point tu avais adoré ça. dit Angeal avec un sourire narquois.

- Ok, c'est probablement pire que se faire brûler par Genesis. » dit Zack en riant moitié, ouvrant sa porte.

Cloud ne savait pas comment rompre le silence gêné entre lui et Genesis. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir exactement de ce qu'il avait fait après avoir quitté le bar. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé en rentrant chez lui? Avait-il embrassé Genesis ou fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide? Il s'était attendu à quelques questions sur la façon dont sa nuit avec Zack s'était passé, mais jusqu'à présent, Genesis avait été silencieux. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne boirait plus jamais d'alcool.

« Nous devrions aller à ton rendez-vous. » dit Genesis, en le regardant depuis une pile de paperasse sur son bureau. Cloud n'avait encore jamais vu l'homme faire de la paperasserie avant aujourd'hui.

Cloud se leva au ralenti. « Très bien. » dit-il en empoignant son PHS, laissant son épée près de la porte. Il n'en aurait pas besoin pour un examen médical. Cloud aurait juste souhaité que Genesis se mette à lui crier dessus ou quelque chose. N'importe quoi aurait été mieux que cette indifférence morose.

Cloud se mordit la lèvre regardant Genesis ; l'homme semblait dans un état second. Cloud n'en pouvait plus. « Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas et je pense que c'est quelque chose que j'ai fait. S'il-vous-plaît, parlez-moi. Je ne me souviens pas ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. Ai-je dit quelque chose, ai-je fait quelque chose? Je promets que je ne boirai plus jamais si vous me le dites. Plaida Cloud alors qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien? dit Genesis un peu surprit, mais il se rappela que Cloud avait été ivre.

- J'ai donc fait quelque chose de stupide. Dit Cloud couvrant son visage.

- J'imagine que c'est plus la faute de Zack de la tienne. Surtout si tu n'arrive pas à te souvenir. Dit Genesis, blâmant le chiot d'Angeal.

- Je suis celui qui a bu, je déteste la ville et je déteste cette foutue serveuse. Maudit Cloud.

- Quelle serveuse? demanda Genesis.

- C'est cette serveuse au bar hier soir. Je pensais juste être gentil, mais Zack a dit que je flirtais avec elle. » dit Cloud, en secouant la tête. « Ils m'ont dit que si je ne faisais pas attention, elle allait essayer de me suivre jusqu'à la tour. Ensuite, ils ont insisté sur le fait que si je n'en avais pas envie, je devais lui montrer que je n'étais pas intéressé. J'étais tellement énervé que j'ai bu encore plus. Je suis désolé, je ne me souviens pas beaucoup de la suite. » Cloud rougit au souvenir du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Kunsel.

Genesis était furieux ; ils avaient donc profité de Cloud après tout. « Écoute, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, dit Genesis, en secouant la tête. J'aurais dû savoir que c'était la pire idée qui soit de te lasser seul avec Zack. » Grogna Genesis. Il était furieux et soulagé à la fois.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé quand je suis rentré? » Demanda Cloud, se battant mentalement avec ses souvenirs.

« Un homme que je n'avais jamais vu avant t'avait pressé contre la porte, essayant de profiter de toi. Honnêtement, je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si je n'avais pas ouvert la porte. » admit finalement Genesis à Cloud.

Cloud se sentait malade ; Zack et Kunsel ne l'auraient pas abandonné ivre, n'est ce pas? Et Kunsel, il n'aurait pas profité de lui, n'est ce pas? Avait-il envoyé à l'homme le mauvais signal? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était heureux que Genesis ait été là pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il aurait pu regretter.

Genesis remarqua l'expression qui passa sur le visage de Cloud. « Je vais avoir une conversation avec Angeal. Zack doit être plus responsable, non pas que ce soit quelque chose de nouveau. »

Avant que Cloud ait pu répondre l'ascenseur, s'ouvrit sur l'étage scientifique. Genesis mit une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Cloud. Au moins l'homme avait cessé de l'ignorer à moitié. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait géré son rendez-vous avec Hojo s'il avait gardé en tête que Genesis était en colère contre lui.

« Ah, vous êtes là. Dit Hojo quand Cloud passa la porte, Genesis derrière lui. Assieds-toi, nous allons commencer dans un instant. Genesis, dois-je vous le rappeler? Dehors.

- C'est seulement pour les injections. Je ne connais aucune règle disant que je ne peux pas être là pour son examen. Dit Genesis, le mépris clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

- C'est simple, la confidentialité du patient, commandant Rhapsodos. Vous n'êtes pas au courant de toutes ses informations médicales. Il y a peut-être quelque chose qu'il ne souhaite pas que vous sachiez. » La voix de l'homme était froide tandis qu'il préparait les documents pour l'examen de Cloud. « Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose pour vous amuser, allez voir cet imbécile d'Hollander qui est rentré ce matin. Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait faire quelques vérifications à votre propos. Sourit Hojo.

- Je vais bien et ça ne dérange absolument pas Cloud que je reste ici. Insista Genesis à nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, professeur, je préfère. Déclara Cloud, ayant toujours du mal à parler.

- Il ne va pas être en mesure de te tenir la main pour toujours, mon garçon. Maintenant, DEHORS.» Exigeât Hojo.

Genesis regarda fixement le scientifique, ne voulant pas laisser Cloud à nouveau. Cependant, il savait que Hojo gagnerait de toutes manières. Il quitta donc la salle en claquant la porte. Peut-être qu'il pourrait au moins aller parler à Hollander pour faire des prises de sang à Cloud afin de voir si Hojo faisait quelque chose d'inapproprié.

« Bon, maintenant qu'il est parti, nous pouvons commencer l'examen. » Hojo repoussa ses lunettes et dirigeât une aiguille vers Cloud. « J'ai besoin de prendre un échantillon de sang pour voir comment la Mako réagi. » dit Hojo, piquant Cloud avec l'aiguille sans avertissement.

Cloud grimaça mais ravala la douleur, refusant de lui montrer quoique ce soit.

« Alors, as-tu remarqué certains effets indésirables que la Mako aurait pu provoquer? Lui demanda Hojo.

- Eh bien, commença Cloud tandis que Hojo remplissait le tube de sang, je n'ai pas remarqué quoique ce soit de négatif et, étant donné que c'est la première fois que je reçois de la Mako, je ne peux pas dire si le reste est normal ou non.

- Je suppose que nous n'y pouvons rien. Hojo paraissait un peu déçu. Les résultats seront dans le test sanguin de toute façon. » acheva-t-il avec mépris.

Il tira l'aiguille et se dirigea immédiatement vers une machine pour l'analyser.

« Je vais prendre quelques mesures physiques de base. » expliqua Hojo. Il prit la taille de Cloud, qui avait augmenté de dix centimètres, et son poids, qui avait augmenté de quatre kilos et demi, tout de la masse musculaire. Hojo avait l'air heureux.

« Pas de maux de tête ou d'étourdissements inexpliqués? demanda Hojo, griffonnant quelque chose.

- Non, répondit Cloud.

Hojo posa ses feuilles et alla à son ordinateur où le sang finissait d'être analysé.

- Eh bien, voilà qui est intéressant...bien, bien, commenta Hojo, en regardant les résultats. Je m'en doutais. Dit-il encore à lui-même. Il sourit et il rampa vers Cloud.

- Tu fais partie des meilleurs Soldats que nous avons. dit Hojo avec un sourire, en prenant une autre seringue et la remplissant avec une solution claire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Cloud en regardant le scientifique avec suspicion.

- Vraiment, le temps que tu passes avec Genesis ne t'est pas bénéfique. Il s'agit d'un simple stimulant. Ton corps a presque parfaitement assimilé la Mako. Cela permettra seulement de finir le travail. Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à ne pas douter de moi. Je suis ton médecin, après tout. » expliqua Hojo avant de piquer Cloud avec l'aiguille.

Quoi que ce liquide ait été, cela brûla Cloud. C'était encore pire que la Mako. Cloud ne pu retenir un sifflement de douleur. Hojo garda son sourire effrayant. « Je veux que tu reviennes ici une fois par semaine pendant au moins les six prochaines semaines pour une dose de rappel. Je te ferais un autre examen complet à ce moment pour voir si nous avons besoin de continuer. Il est très inhabituel pour quelqu'un de recevoir une telle une forte dose de Mako dès le début. Cela nécessite donc un soin particulier. » expliqua Hojo à nouveau.

« Très bien. » dit Cloud, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas défier l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il sauta de la table et il sortit de la salle aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Une fois devant la porte, il essaya de trouver Genesis. Où était il donc parti ?

Cloud était sur le point de partir en exploration quand Genesis sortit avec énervement de la salle au bout du couloir.

« Allons-y. » lâcha Genesis un peu plus durement alors qu'il le voulait.

Cloud resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'ascenseur.

« Qu'est-il arrivé? demanda-t-il, en se frottant le bras où Hojo lui avait injecté le liquide.

- Il a accepté de lancer les tests. » dit Genesis, essayant de se calmer. Cloud savait que cela n'était pas la cause de l'énervement de son mentor mais il décida de ne pas chercher plus loin. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Hojo?

- Il a juste fait une prise de sang, m'a posé quelques questions, a pris ma tension artérielle, ma taille, mon poid et m'a injecté un genre de stimulant. Expliqua Cloud.

- Quel genre de stimulant? Les yeux de Genesis se plissèrent.

- Je ne sais pas, il a dit que c'était quelque chose pour aider la Mako à se stabiliser dans mon système. Selon lui, c'est parce que j'ai reçu une dose supérieur à la moyenne et il veut que je revienne une fois par semaine pendant les six semaines à venir pour recevoir une injection. Après cela, il a dit qu'il ferait un examen pour voir si nous avions besoin de continuer.

- Je n'aime pas ça. dit Genesis, presque à lui-même. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose auparavant, peut-être que je devrais demander à Sephiroth.

- Vous croyez qu'il m'a injecté quelque chose de louche? Ça m'a vraiment brûlé. dit Cloud, toujours en se frottant le bras.

- Je n'avancerais rien. Espérons que les tests d'Hollander révéleront quelque chose. Je te prendrais un tube de sang moi-même et je lui amènerais à mon prochain rendez-vous. expliqua Genesis en montrant la seringue à Cloud.

- Il n'a rien dit de spécial concernant les missions. dit Cloud à son mentor.

- Bon, je vais aller au bureau de Lazard et lui demander de nous confier une mission pour demain matin. Dit Genesis. Ton équipement devrait être disponible maintenant. Pas que tu en ais réellement besoin. »

- Je vais donc être obligé d'utiliser une épée? Demanda Cloud. Il ne voulait pas renoncer à son katana.

- Non, j'ai parlé à Lazard. Il a convenu qu'il serait préférable que tu continues avec l'arme avec laquelle tu as de bons résultats. » expliqua Genesis. Cloud soupira de soulagement. « Ils vont te proposer une matéria manufacturée. Étant donné que tu as déjà une matéria offensive et une materia curative, je te recommande une matéria défensive. Barrière s'ils le proposent. » expliqua Genesis.

Cloud hocha la tête. Quelques instants plus tard, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

« Je veux que tu parles plus avec Sephiroth, car il semble que tu auras à supporter l'attention de Hojo un peu plus longtemps. Je vais aussi lui poser des questions sur ce que Hojo t'a injecté. commença Genesis. Tu pourrais m'accompagner à son appartement? »

Cloud se gela presque sur place. Il avait commencé à s'habituer à l'idée de voir Sephiroth, mais de là à aller dans les quartiers personnels de l'homme? « Si vous pensez que c'est bon, je sais qu'il est privé. Je ne pense pas qu'il voudrait de moi là-bas.

- Il t'apprécie, tu sais. dit Genesis avec un sourire. Contente toi de le regarder dans les yeux et parles lui comme tout le monde.

- Très bien. » acquiesça Cloud. Il leva les yeux vers Genesis et se rendit soudain compte qu'il s'était mis à admirer son mentor comme il admirait le Général.

Sephiroth habitait au même étage que Genesis et Angeal. Cloud n'avait jamais remarqué l'angle que faisait le couloir après la porte de l'appartement d'Angeal. Genesis frappa simplement.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Sephiroth qui portait seulement son pantalon en cuir noir. « Genesis, je ne t'attendais pas. Tu ne t'occupes pas de la formation de ton étudiant ?

- Il a eu son examen avec Hojo aujourd'hui, je lui laisse la journée. expliqua Genesis. Cloud resta tranquillement derrière son mentor.

- Il est toujours avec toi à ce que je vois. Dit Sephiroth en regardant Cloud.

- Je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner. J'ai quelques questions au sujet de son examen et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut être être en mesure d'aider. Expliqua Genesis

- Ce n'était pas un examen normal ? » interrogeât Sephiroth en plissant les yeux. Il laissa les deux Soldats entrer avant de fermer la porte.

Cloud regarda autour de lui. Il n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il s'attendait concernant l'appartement de Sephiroth, mais ce n'était pas ça. Les murs étaient d'une couleur bleu pâle et le mobilier était principalement brun. Le canapé avait l'air usé et accueillant. Il y avait plusieurs étagères de livres, mais la plupart concernaient des tactiques militaires. Cependant, Cloud remarqua quelques livres de cuisine et un ou deux romans fantastiques.

Genesis secoua la tête pendant qu'il se déplaçait vers le canapé et Cloud le suivi. Sephiroth s'installa dans un grand fauteuil. A côté de lui se trouvait une tasse de thé encore fumante « Il a injecté quelque chose à Cloud et je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

Sephiroth eut l'air pensif pendant un moment. « Comment était-ce? » demanda-t-il à Cloud.

« C'était une sorte de liquide clair qui brûle, plus que la Mako. Il a parlé d'un rappel et dit que j'en aurais besoin au moins une fois par semaine pendant six semaines. » relaya Cloud en rassemblant toutes les informations qu'il avait.

Les yeux de Sephiroth se plissèrent un peu. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est pour sûr, il ne me l'a jamais dit, mais je sais que j'en ai reçu au moins une fois par mois depuis que je suis enfant, si c'est ce que je pense. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un d'autre ayant reçu cette même injection cependant. Même si je ne parles pas beaucoup avec les autres Soldats.

- Eh bien, dit Genesis. Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'il injecte une substance inconnue à Cloud, mais si tu en reçois depuis l'enfance, ça ne peut pas être quelque chose de trop terrible.

- On peut espérer. Dit Sephiroth.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord? demanda Genesis.

- Avec Hojo, rien n'est jamais aussi simple que cela. Son intérêt pour Cloud est assez perturbant. Poursuivit Sephiroth.

A ce moment, le PHS de Genesis sonna. Il jeta un coup d'œil au numéro et décrocha, s'éloignant des autres.

« Angeal, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Genesis assez rudement. Il détestait être interrompu.

Il se tut un instant. « Non, je n'ai pas menacé de tuer ton étudiant ou un de ses amis. Non, Angeal, eh bien oui, mais » dit Genesis en essayant de ne pas élever la voix. « C'était lui? Je vais le mettre en feu. Non- merde Angeal- bien, je serai là dans une minute.» dit Genesis en raccrochant.

Il revint vers les autres. « Apparemment, Angeal doit faire face à une crise du chiot. Il semble penser que j'en suis responsable, alors que je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la journée. Ça te dérange si je te laisse Cloud? » Demanda Genesis.

- S'il accepte d'invoquer pour moi. dit Sephiroth en sirotant son thé. J'ai bien besoin d'une autre session d'entraînement.

- Je serais honoré. Dit Cloud essayant de ne pas avoir l'air idiot.

- Très bien, dit Genesis. Au moins, je saurais où vous trouver. » Dit-il avant de quitter l'appartement.

Sephiroth et Cloud se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'appartement. Sephiroth examina le garçon ; il se sentait de plus en plus intrigué par le mystère qu'était Cloud Strife. Qu'est-ce qui avait suscité tant d'intérêt chez Hojo? Et pourquoi était-il lui-même tellement attiré par lui ? Il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel sentiment pour une personne auparavant. A l'extérieur, il était toujours aussi froid, mais depuis qu'il avait découvert que Cloud préférait la compagnie des hommes, il se sentait heureux.

Maintenant, il se trouvait assis ici, seul avec le blond. Il aimait l'idée de l'avoir à lui seul pour l'après-midi, si bien qu'un rare sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Allons, dit-il en se levant. Nous pourrons parler un peu plus sur le chemin.

- Dois-je aller récupérer mon épée? Demanda Cloud.

- Ce ne serait probablement pas une mauvaise idée. Reconnu Sephiroth.

Sur ce, ils quittèrent l'appartement.

* * *

Je suis sûre que la seule chose que vous avez retenu de ce chapitre, c'est que Sephiroth a des livres de cuisine. Ah, j'allais oublier !

Dans le prochain chapitre : Sephiroth décide de violer Cloud et manque de se faire embrocher par Genesis, arrêté de peu par Angeal. Nan, je déconne, je déconne, c'était pour rire ! (Je sais, j'ai le pire sens de l'humour de la Terre...)

Dans le prochain **vrai **chapitre : Genesis doit régler le problème de Zack avec Angeal. Pendant ce temps, Sephiroth se surprend à discuter ouvertement avec Cloud.


	10. Chapter 10

Je sais, je suis en retard, je suis impardonnable mais étant en seconde, je dois bosser pour obtenir mon orientation et aller à un grand nombre de porte-ouvertes...parfois très loin de chez moi X-x.

Le prochain chapitre de « Making the Cut » devrait arriver Dimanche ;)

N'oubliez pas que vos reviews sont ma drogue, ma nourriture, mon eau minéral !

Baka27 : Côtes du châtreux 2345 xD ? Tu devrais adorer ce qu'il va se passer dans le chapitre 23 (ou 24, je sais plus...)

Merci à MissV et Camu pour vos reviews:)

* * *

Vous n'avez pas créé Final Fantasy VII, moi non plus.

Vous n'avez pas écris cette fanfiction, moi non plus.

Vous n'avez pas traduis ce chapitre, moi si.

Vous n'avez pas corrigé ce chapitre, moi non plus...mais Baka27 l'a fais !

* * *

Genesis fit son chemin à travers le complexe Shinra pour se rendre à la zone d'entraînement. Il passa par la porte ouverte de l'une des salles les plus petites et Angeal se tourna vers lui. Ses bras étaient croisés et il était debout en face d'une armoire d'alimentation.

« Je suppose donc que le chiot est dans le placard ? Dit Genesis avec véhémence.

- Tu l'as appelé! Angeal, je te faisais confiance! Retentit la voix de Zack qui sonnait presque comme un gémissement.

- Dis lui que tu ne vas pas le tuer, lui ou son ami. Lâcha Angeal en regardant en direction de Genesis.

- Je ne sais pas Angeal, je n'ai pas bien pris qu'un étranger moleste mon élève. Je pensais que tu penserais la même chose. Genesis mit ses mains sur ses hanches, regardant le placard.

- Genesis! » Protesta Angeal alors que Zack laissait échapper un autre gémissement.

Genesis se contenta de regarder Angeal sans ciller.

« Je le laisse jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un nouveau message de son ami. Dit finalement Angeal.

- Je ne veux pas mourir et je ne veux pas que Kunsel meure. Nous sommes trop jeunes! gémit Zack à nouveau.

- Et bien tu aurais dû y penser avant de laisser Cloud se saouler et de l'abandonner devant ma porte avec ton ami, qui a essayé de le molester. Cassa Genesis.

- Ce n'était pas ma faute! Gémit Zack. Ok, peut-être que l'ivresse l'est, mais il y avait la serveuse et j'ai vraiment pensé que Kunsel et Cloud seraient mignons tous les deux et ils semblaient bien s'entendre alors s'il-te-plaît, ne me tue pas. Poursuivit-il à toute vitesse.

- Je ne te promets rien. Dit Genesis.

- Genesis, tu es censé m'aider à le faire sortir du placard, pas le garder enfermé là-dedans pour toujours. Soupira Angeal, exaspéré par son ami.

- Très bien, je ne vais pas le tuer pour cette fois. Mais ils doivent tous deux être punis correctement. Dit Genesis avec un regard calculateur.

- Je m'en occupe. Déclara Angeal, en jetant un coup d'œil au placard. Zack est sous ma responsabilité et Kunsel est son ami.

- Mais ce n'est pas drôle si on fait comme ça ! Genesis fit presque la moue.

- Zack, sors d'ici maintenant, s'il te plaît. Soupira Angeal, clairement exaspéré par son élève. Et dis à Kunsel qu'il n'a plus rien à craindre. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a envoyé d'ailleurs avant que tu ne cours t'enfermer dans le placard ? Tu ne me l'as toujours pas dit. »

Zack entrouvrit la porte et manqua de la refermer quand il vit que Genesis se tenait toujours là, mais l'homme n'avait pas sa matéria Feu équipée. Zack se glissa alors hors de l'armoire. « Euh, il a trouvé un rapport qui disait que cinq élèves ont abandonné le programme la semaine dernière, citant tous Genesis, Cloud et des menaces de mort comme raisons de leur départ. »

Genesis fronça les sourcils. « Oui, les cinq doivent être en route pour le continent Nord, s'ils savent ce qui est bon pour eux.

- Genesis, peux-tu me dire pourquoi est-ce que tu as terrorisé ces Cadets? Dit Angeal en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Ils étaient les anciens colocataires de Cloud, ou au moins l'un d'entre eux l'était, et crois-moi quand je dis qu'ils ont eus ce qu'ils méritaient. » grogna Genesis.

Angeal regarda son ami et décida de ne pas pousser le sujet. Surtout en présence de son élève. « Maintenant, je te remercie et je vais m'assurer qu'ils soient tous les deux bien punis pour leurs erreurs de jugement.

- Très bien, je m'en vais alors. J'ai laissé Cloud aux soins de Sephiroth. Il est temps que j'aille récupérer mon élève. » Dit Genesis avant de quitter la salle. Zack soupira de soulagement quand l'homme eut disparu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud regarda Sephiroth combattre l'invocation, une autre forme de Bahamut. Il devait admettre qu'il était impressionné. Sephiroth avait quitté son manteau quelque temps auparavant et semblait effectivement commencer à transpirer. Le blond était assit nonchalamment sur le côté, buvant une bouteille d'eau.

Le dragon rugit en balançant sa queue massive en direction de Sephiroth. Le général pour sa part sauta en se balançant et atterri fermement sur la queue du monstre. Il brandit ensuite son épée et l'enfonça profondément dans la queue de la créature avant d'engager un élan de vitesse et de trancher le dragon de long en large. La créature cria de douleur et commença à se dissoudre. Sephiroth plia les genoux et sauta avec élégance avant d'atterrir sur le terrain, près de Cloud.

« Merci encore Cloud, c'était une très bonne invocation. » Dit Sephiroth, ramassant une serviette et une bouteille d'eau avant de s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de Cloud.

Il était vraiment difficile pour Cloud d'arrêter d'utiliser le mot Monsieur: « C'était un plaisir. » Réussit-il finalement à dire.

« Je vois pourquoi Genesis t'apprécie tellement. Dit l'homme avec un sourire.

- Que voulez-vous dire Mons-Sephiroth ? Cloud le regarda surpris.

« La plupart des Cadets et des Soldats de classes inférieures essayent soit de faire de leur mieux pour nous impressionner, soit ils nous regardent avec crainte. » Dit Sephiroth à Cloud, Angeal lui avait toujours dit qu'il était important d'être honnête. « Toi, au contraire, sembles avoir une quantité raisonnable de respect mais continue de nous traiter comme des êtres humains. »

Ce genre de remarque surprit un peu Cloud. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils- » Il chercha un peu ses mots. « Mais vous êtes un être humain. » Lâcha-t-il finalement.

« Ça fait du bien de t'entendre dire cela. Reconnu Sephiroth. Tu dois bien faire partie des rares personnes dans la société à croire cela. »

Cloud sentit son estomac se retourner. Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis étaient certes très impressionnants, il n'y avait rien qu'ils ne pouvaient vaincre, mais le fait qu'ils soient forts ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. Cloud secoua la tête.

« C'est juste...Cloud secoua la tête. Quoi d'autre ...? » Il leva les yeux vers Sephiroth.

« Des armes, des expériences, des monstres, des dieux... énuméra Sephiroth, ne semblant pas perturbé par les mots. N'importe quoi d'autre que des hommes. Tu l'as bien vu par toi même, n'est ce pas? Genesis m'a parlé de la façon dont Hojo te regardait. »

Cloud se sentit frissonner à la mention du scientifique. « Je pense que c'est lui qui est un monstre. » Il commença a distraitement se frotter le bras.

« Tu as sûrement raison. Admit Sephiroth. Comment ça se passe avec Hojo ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas d'élément de comparaison. Je n'ai jamais eu à fréquenter quelqu'un comme lui. Il semble si froid et calculateur. J'ai peur pour ma vie chaque fois que je vais là-bas. » Cloud pâli lorsque les mots glissèrent de sa bouche. Il avait presque oublié avec qui il était; il parlait trop.

Sephiroth pour sa part reprit la parole. « Tu as de bons instincts alors. Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui entourent cet homme, surtout à propos de disparitions. Le fait qu'il insiste sur le fait que Genesis ne peut pas être présent lors de tes examens signifie qu'il est est certainement en train de préparer quelque chose. »

Le sang de Cloud se glaça. Cela ne venait même pas à l'idée de Sephiroth de peser ses mots concernant le scientifique. Genesis avait sûrement tus certaines de ses préoccupations concernant son apprenti afin de ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage.

« Que veut-il de moi? Demanda Cloud, en espérant que Sephiroth aurait une réponse.

- Je ne sais pas. Il serait probablement plus heureux s'il pouvait te disséquer et en finir, mais étant donné que tu es l'étudiant de Genesis, il ne peut pas prendre ce risque. Il y a certaines choses que même cet homme ne peut dissimuler. Espérons que ta tolérance à la Mako est la seule chose qui l'intéresse. S'il a autre chose en tête, la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire est de travailler aussi dur que tu le peux et gravir les échelons dans le SOLDAT rapidement. Avec Genesis qui t'entraîne, cela ne devrait pas être un problème. Tu es plus travailleur et plus intelligent que l'étudiant d'Angeal, donc je suppose que tu progresseras plus rapidement. Dès que tu atteindras la première classe, il ne sera plus en mesure de requérir ta présence aussi souvent, et il n'aura plus aucune raison de t'injecter de la Mako. » Sephiroth termina son explication.

Cloud détourna les yeux, Sephiroth avait manifestement l'air honnête au sujet de la situation dans laquelle le blond se trouvait si bien que cela était presque réconfortant. « Je vous remercie de me le dire.

- C'est juste la vérité de la situation. Je voudrais te dire que cet homme perdra intérêt rapidement, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il est très assidu et très concentré. Cela ne servirait à rien te te faire nourrir des espoirs inutiles. Lui dit Sephiroth.

- Comment pouvez-vous vivre avec ça? Demanda Cloud.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de pitié. Sephiroth fixa ses yeux sur Cloud. Hojo peut être insupportable parfois, mais j'ai mes amis.

- Je ne voulais pas que cela sonne comme de la pitié, plus comme de la sympathie? Je peux seulement imaginer ce que ce serait d'avoir été sous le microscope de cet homme toute ma vie. Dit Cloud en essayant de s'excuser.

- Désolé, je ne suis pas le meilleur pour comprendre certaines choses. Un autre effet secondaire de grandir avec Hojo, je suppose. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas l'habitude de me socialiser avec d'autres personnes que Genesis et Angeal. Admit Sephiroth.

Cloud se retourna vers Sephiroth. « Tout va bien. J'aurais pu tout aussi bien mal comprendre quelque chose. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis à Nibelheim, et il me semble que chaque coutume sociale est unique. Le peu de savoir vivre que j'avais appris est obsolète, ici à Midgar. » Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Ils restèrent assis quelques instants supplémentaires, profitant simplement de la compagnie l'un de l'autre, lorsque les portes de la cour s'ouvrirent.

« Bonjour Genesis. Dit Sephiroth en regardant vers l'homme.

- Tu as finis avec _mon_ élève? » Genesis sentait la nécessité de mettre l'accent sur la dernière partie. Sephiroth semblait s'attacher à Cloud et se conduire avec lui comme il se conduisait avec Angeal et lui même.

« J'ai terminé de m'entraîner il y a quelques minutes et je crois que nous venons de terminer notre discussion sur Hojo, donc je suppose que pour le moment, j'ai fini. L'informa Sephiroth. Comment ça s'est passé avec Angeal et Zack? »

Genesis fronça les sourcils. « Apparemment, il était convaincu que j'allais le tuer à cause de quelque chose qui s'est passé la _semaine dernière_. » Il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. « J'ai promis de ne pas le tuer, s'ils étaient bien punis.

- Puni? Demanda Cloud, surpris.

- Oui, Cloud, ce qu'ils ont fait était complètement irresponsable. » Les pires scénarios s'étaient enchaîné dans sa tête toute la journée. « Un bon nombre de choses auraient pu arriver. Je doute que tu veuilles perdre ta virginité à cause d'un homme que tu venais de rencontrer et de plus pendant tous les deux que étiez ivres. »

Cloud resta assis en silence pendant un moment. « Non, je ne veux plus jamais avoir à vivre ça, mais c'était tout autant ma faute pour avoir bu.

- Tu ne connaissais pas tes limites concernant les effets de l'alcool et Zackary avait dit qu'il t'expliquerait ces choses mais ne l'a pas fait. C'est beaucoup plus sa faute. Grogna Genesis.

- Tu aurais pu lui expliquer toi même. Tu sais à quel point Zack est irresponsable, tu aurais dû t'y attendre. » Ne pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer Sephiroth.

Genesis tourna ses yeux vers Sephiroth: « Ne crois-tu pas que je m'en rends compte ?! Explosa-t-il.

J'ai décidé de faire confiance à ce gamin pour une fois, et c'est tout ce que j'obtiens ! »

Sephiroth et Cloud furent tous les deux pris au dépourvu.

« Genesis? Demanda doucement Cloud. L'homme tremblait encore.

- Je suis désolé. Dit il, mais ses mots étaient vides. Je-c'est juste que...allons-y, Cloud. Nous devons rentrer.

- Très bien. Il hocha la tête, toujours un peu méfiant après l'attitude de son mentor. Au revoir. Dit Cloud en regardant Sephiroth.

- Au revoir, Cloud, j'ai hâte de m'entraîner de nouveau avec toi. » Dit Sephiroth avec un clin d'œil.

Cloud se retourna et suivit Genesis hors de la cour, ignorant les poings serrés de l'homme.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, Genesis se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« Genesis... Dit doucement Cloud. Je suis désolé. Je- »

Genesis le coupa. « Tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolé. Dit-il amèrement. Je ne suis qu'une épave émotionnelle et tu te retrouves à le subir. » La moitié de son esprit lui criait d'embrasser Cloud avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, l'autre moitié protestait contre l'immoralité de ce geste.

Cloud ne fit pas un geste, regardant silencieusement son mentor.

« Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un qui comptait pour moi avant. Genesis ferma les yeux, décidant de laisser sortir un peu de la vérité avant de devenir fou. Tu signifies beaucoup pour moi, Cloud, et je ne veux pas que tu échoues, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. Parfois, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. »

Cloud s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Genesis et posa une main sur son bras. «Vous en avez fait plus pour moi en un peu plus d'une semaine que quiconque, en dehors de ma mère, n'a fait pour moi durant toute ma vie. Commença finalement Cloud. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans vous. »

Genesis leva les yeux et son cœur se gonfla un peu à l'entente de ces mots. Il voulu désespérément se pencher et embrasser les lèvres du blond. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il devait changer de sujet s'il voulait survivre à cette soirée.

« J'ai parlé avec Lazard sur ce qui allait suivre. Dit Genesis. Je t'ai fait assigner à ta première mission. Nous descendrons vers les bidonvilles dans la matinée. Une activité anormale de monstres dans les égouts a été rapportée.

- Je dois admettre que je suis un peu nerveux. Avoua Cloud. Je pensais que j'allais commencer dans la salle de réalité virtuelle.

- J'ai réfléchi à ce sujet, mais c'est une bonne chose de commencer avec une mission réelle. Si quelque chose se passe mal, je peux intervenir et nous pouvons poursuivre un entraînement dans la salle de réalité virtuelle jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à aller sur le terrain mais je suis presque sûre que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Expliqua Genesis.

- Je comprends alors. Dit Cloud en hochant la tête. A quelle heure partons-nous?

- Eh bien, compte tenu de la mission, nous pouvons partir n'importe quand, mais nous devrions probablement partir vers huit heure pour aller chercher ton équipement.

- Eh bien, je suppose que la seule question qu'il me reste à poser est ''qu'est-ce que vous voulez pour le dîner?'' Dit Cloud, regardant l'homme.

- Je pensais à commander Wutaien. Tu aimes ? Demanda Genesis

- Je n'ai jamais essayé. » Répondit honnêtement Cloud .

Le visage de Genesis se tordit dans une moue d'indignation feinte. « Alors, toi, mon ami, tu t'es refusé l'un des plus grands plaisirs de la vie. »

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, tout semblait comme d'habitude. Genesis s'était levé un peu plus tôt que Cloud et avait préparé le petit déjeuner des crêpes, du bacon, des pommes de terre rissolées [NdT : Ne soyez pas choqués, l'auteure est américaine ;)] et des œufs. Cloud avait comme l'étrange impression que son mentor essayait de se faire pardonner quelque chose... mais quoi ?

« Cloud, j'ai eu une autre conversation avec Angeal la nuit dernière, après que tu te sois couché. Commença-t-il presque sombrement. Si tu as envie de revoir Kunsel plus tard, sans être ivre, il ne faut pas que tu ais peur de le faire. Angeal a parlé avec lui et Zack et apparemment il ne voulait rien faire de mal. C'est un homme bon. » Les mots étaient presque douloureux à dire pour lui.

Cloud eut l'air pensif pendant un moment. Genesis se préparait mentalement à la réponse quand son élève répondit finalement. « Je ne pense pas que j'aurais l'esprit à aller traîner avec lui. J'admets que jusqu'à ce que je sois trop ivre pour rester debout, je me suis beaucoup amusé, mais il n'est pas vraiment mon genre. Je veux dire, je sais que je donne l'air d'être pointilleux, mais il est juste...je ne sais pas, il y a trop de la ville en lui. » Cloud ne pouvait pas dire que la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas intéressé par Kunsel était qu'il avait des sentiments non partagés pour l'homme en face de lui.

Genesis sentir le poids sur ses épaules se dissiper. « Bon, je te promets que je ne lui tournerais pas autour si vous veniez à devenir de meilleurs amis, mais promets moi juste que tu ne boiras plus d'alcool avec lui et Zack, au moins pas avant un certain temps.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de cela. » Dit Cloud, en posant sa tête sur la table, en attendant que la nourriture finisse de cuire. La table était déjà mise.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le petit déjeuner fut terminé rapidement et quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Cloud était debout en face de Lazard.

« Je suppose que Genesis t'a informé de la mission, mais je vais tout de même te la ré-expliquer. Il y a eu des rapports de monstres dans le réseau d'égout du secteur 4. J'ai besoin de vous pour enquêter, éliminer les créatures et apporter un échantillon pour le département des sciences.

- Oui, monsieur. Dit Cloud avec un hochement de tête respectueux.

- En ce qui concerne ton équipement, j'ai parlé à Genesis et à Sephiroth. Commença Lazard Genesis et Cloud eurent tous les deux l'air surpris d'entendre le nom du général. Et j'ai décidé de te proposer deux materias une régulière et une invocation. Lazard tendit une petite orbe bleue. Il s'agit de Shiva. Nous allions la mettre en réserve pour l'instant, puisque très peu de personnel serait capables de la gérer mais Sephiroth m'a informé que tu te débrouillais admirablement bien.

- Je vous remercie, monsieur. Dit Cloud, en acceptant l'orbe. Même Genesis avait l'air un peu impressionné.

- Quant à ton autre materia, tu auras le choix entre Feu, Cure et Acuité. Dit Lazard. Je suppose que tu les connais toutes ?

- Toutes sauf Acuité mais je suppose qu'elle permet d'avoir des informations sur les ennemis? Supposa Cloud en regardant à Genesis.

- Bien deviné. Dit Genesis. Cela te permet de trouver des informations précieuses sur un ennemi que tu n'as jamais rencontré avant. Quelle est leur puissance, s'ils sont en bonne santé et si ils ont des atouts majeurs ou des faiblesses. Expliqua Genesis.

- Je vais prendre celle là alors.

- Bon, eh bien prends ceci, et je crois que nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas de faire un rapport en revenant de la mission. Dit Lazard en remettant l'orbe jaune à Cloud, avec un brassard mithril.

- Je vous remercie, monsieur. Dit Cloud avant de sortir du bureau en compagnie de Genesis.

- Shiva, hein? Dit Genesis en regardant la materia que Cloud plaçait à son brassard.

- C'est ce qu'il a dit, vous la connaissez? Demanda Cloud, curieux d'en savoir plus au sujet de son invocation.

- Je l'ai dans ma collection, même si je ne l''utilise pas souvent. Admit Genesis.

- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Cloud, se demandant s'il y avait un inconvénient à l'utilisation de cette invocation.

- J'ai beaucoup plus une personnalité Feu. Je préfère Bahamut et Ifrit. Shiva est basée sur la glace. Expliqua Genesis.

- Oh.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as l'air d'avoir un très bon feeling avec la glace. Je suis sûr que tu pourras t'en servir mieux que personne ! Dit Genesis avec un sourire encourageant.

Ce fut au tour de Cloud de ravaler le besoin d'embrasser son mentor. Heureusement, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et apaisèrent sa tentation.

« Nous allons prendre le train jusque dans les bidonvilles avant d'aller ensuite vers le secteur 4. » Cloud allait répondre quand ses pensées furent interrompu par un flash. Cloud dû couvrir ses yeux, résistant à l'envie de tirer son épée.

« Qu'est ce que... ?! Cria-t-il

- Je peux vous aider? Demanda Genesis, clairement agacé.

- Je ne peux pas le croire ! Clama la voix d'une jeune fille. J'ai réussi à obtenir la première image de lui! »

Les yeux de Cloud purent voir une jeune fille mince d'environ quatorze ans, vêtue de chaussures de tennis, d'un short jeans et un débardeur rouge, avec des cheveux bruns tirés en tresses et un appareil photo autour du cou.

« J'en suis ravi pour vous, mais nous avons une mission en cours, si cela ne vous dérange pas. » Dit Genesis. Il appréciait vraiment son fanclub... sauf quand ses membres trouvaient le moyens de lui tomber dessus à l'improviste.

« Oh, je suis désolé, monsieur! » Elle couina et s'enfuit. Cloud aurait juré qu'elle était déjà en train d'envoyer la photo qu'elle avait prise à la newsletter du club alors qu'elle disparaissait au loin.

« Sont-ils toujours comme ça? Demanda Cloud qui avait eu un peu peur de la jeune fille.

- Malheureusement oui. Ils ont leurs qualités, mais ils n'ont pas le sens des limites personnelles. L'un des partisans les plus fanatiques de Sephiroth a réussi à atterrir dans sa salle de bain une fois. » Lâcha Genesis avec un froncement de sourcils.

Cloud se souvint de sa conversation avec Sephiroth la veille ''Des armes, des expériences, des monstres, des dieux. Tout, sauf des hommes."

« Tu finiras probablement par en avoir un, j'imagine. Ou du moins, par être comprit avec le mien. » Commenta Genesis en marchant vers la gare. En regardant autour, le blond pu apercevoir les gens autour qui les observaient en les pointant du doigt. Était-ce vraiment ce que la vie était pour eux?

« J'ai entendu que son nom est Loud. C'est un nom bizarre, non ? »

« Il doit y avoir quelque chose pour que le commandant s'intéresse à lui. J'ai entendu dire que l'homme mangeait des Cadets pour le déjeuner. Le gamin doit avoir des nerfs d'acier! »

« Il suffit de les ignorer. » Dit Genesis en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de son élève. Bien sûr, les gens autour ne s'apercevaient pas que les deux Soldats entendaient et comprenaient tout ce qu'on disait sur leur passage grâce à leur audition améliorée. Ce fut ainsi tout le long du chemin vers la gare et tout le chemin vers le secteur 4. Les commentaires allaient de la curiosité inoffensive au sujet de qui Cloud était, aux remarques comme quoi Genesis était vicieux et cruel, en passant à ceux qui parlaient de lui comme s'il était une sorte de dieu.

Cloud essaya de suivre le conseil de son mentor, mais il lui était vraiment difficile de ne pas sauter sur la défensive. Ces gens ne comprenaient vraiment pas qu'ils parlaient d'être humain ? D'autant plus qu'il pouvait entendre tout ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Cloud ne fut jamais aussi heureux qu'au moment où ils descendirent du train.

« Je n'ai qu'une envie les mettre en feu ou les encastrer dans la glace... » Grogna Cloud lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

Genesis pour sa part le regarda d'un air songeur. « Tu apprendras à faire la sourdre oreille. Ils sont juste ignorant.

- Mais ils disent du mal de vous alors qu'ils ne vous connaissent même pas !

- Eh bien, peut-être que tu comprends un peu mieux pourquoi je suis tellement en colère quand des gens te font du mal. » Genesis sourit à Cloud. La réaction du blond lui donnait de l'espoir quand au fait que son élève partageait les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui.

Cloud pensa pendant une minute. « Je suppose ».

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre : Genesis et Cloud se rendent sur le lieu de leur mission et se retrouvent face à un monstre bien anormal. Pour féliciter son élève à leur retour, Genesis décide de lui faire une surprise... et finit par commettre un dérapage prévisible mais irrévocable.


	11. Chapter 11

JE SUIS DE RETOOOUUURR!

Voici la version corrigée !

Merci pour vos reviews!

N'oubliez pas que vos reviews sont ma drogue, ma nourriture, mon eau minéral!

Vous n'avez pas créé Final Fantasy VII, moi non plus.

Vous n'avez pas écris cette fanfiction, moi non plus.

Vous n'avez pas traduis ce chapitre, moi si.

Vous n'avez pas corrigé ce chapitre, moi non plus...mais Baka27 l'a fais !

* * *

Cloud marchait derrière Genesis quand ils arrivèrent à l'entré des égouts. « Une fois que nous sommes à l'intérieur, c'est à toi. Déclara Genesis en déplaçant une grande grille.

- Oui, monsieur. » Répondit Cloud en se glissant dans l'ouverture.

Alors qu'il tournait au détour d'un coin, une grande masse noire bondit sur lui. Cloud brandit son katana et décrivit un large arc, réussissant à couper une entaille profonde dans l'épaule de la chose. Il était tellement concentré qu'il failli ne pas remarquer la forme derrière lui. La créature bondit sur lui par derrière et le blond se retourna juste à temps pour frapper la créature en plein dans la tête avec un sort Glacier. Tandis que le jeune homme essayait de trouver un plan, deux monstres supplémentaires sortirent de l'ombre.

Genesis pour sa part luttait contre l'envie de s'impliquer, mais jusqu'ici Cloud avait été capable de gérer le combat et son élève n'arriverait jamais à rien si Genesis faisait tout à sa place. Il avait un sort de Soin prêt à être lancé au cas où.

Les quatre créatures avaient toutes de longs poils noirs emmêlés, des yeux jaunes et des crocs pointus. Elles rappelèrent Cloud les faibles loups de Nibel. Il pouvait le faire. Il lança un nouveau sort Glacier sur la créature qu'il venait de frapper. La chose cria de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol.

Les trois autres rugirent et l'attaquèrent. Cloud réussi à détourner les deux premiers assauts, mais la troisième créature parvint à lui entailler le bras. Le jeune homme recula et évalua les dégâts. Il saignait un peu, mais ce n'était pas grave. Le blond frappa à nouveau dans le tas et a réussi à abattre un autre de ses ennemis. Les deux autres se regardèrent, semblant posséder plus d'intelligence que les créatures sauvages n'avaient en général.

Cloud n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question que ses adversaires se jetaient à nouveau sur lui. Il réussi à lever son épée et à l'enfoncer dans le ventre de la chose, la tuant presque instantanément, mais la seconde lui mordit la jambe et manqua de tomber.

Décidant de ne pas perdre plus de temps, Cloud jeta un sort de glace sur la créature qui s'effondra sur le sol.

Il prit un moment pour reprendre son souffle puis il se tourna vers Genesis.

« Très bien. Reconnu son mentor. Maintenant, nous devons nous assurer qu'il n'y en a plus d'autre.

- Oui, monsieur. Cloud hocha la tête. »

Cloud déplaça les cadavres sur le côté avant d'aller à la suite de son mentor au travers des égouts du secteur quatre. Ils pensaient en avoir fini lorsqu'un grognement sourd se fit entendre derrière eux.

Cloud se retourna et vit une autre de ces créatures, mais celle-ci faisait au moins trois fois la taille des deux autres. Elle sauta sur lui et le plaqua au sol. Il a essaya de la pousser, mais cela était difficile, même avec sa force accrue. Pas étonnant que les gens dans les bidonvilles aient peur de ces créatures.

Il parvint à envoyer un sort Glacier en plein visage de la créature qui bondit de sur le jeune homme. Genesis avait tiré son épée, mais pour le moment, il laissa Cloud gérer la créature.

Cloud bondit en l'air en plaçant son épée au-dessus de la tête de la chose et a réussi à la frapper juste au-dessus de l'œil. Son épée s'enfonça en profondeur, mais ne la tua pas. La créature se mit à s'agiter et ballota Cloud comme une poupée de chiffon. Ce dernier essaya de lancer un autre sort à travers son épée, mais la créature le prit au dépourvu. Elle fit un puissant mouvement de la tête qui projeta Cloud et son épée contre le mur avant que le jeune homme ne retombe sur le sol.

Genesis fut immédiatement à ses côtés, lançant un sort de guérison sur son élève. La bête rugit et Cloud décida d'utiliser sa materia Acuité. Il eut presque le souffle coupé.

« Genesis, cette chose n'est même pas à moitié morte! S'exclama-t-il.

- Qu'est ce que tu lis ? Demanda Genesis.

- Il est au moins 4 fois plus fort que je ne le suis, ne semble pas avoir de faiblesses et est immunisé contre la foudre et le poison. Énuméra Cloud tandis que Genesis l'aidait à se relever.

- Bon, je vais m'occuper de ça. » Répondit Genesis, jetant un sort Brasier Tertiaire sur la créature ; elle hurla de douleur quand les flammes l'engloutirent, mais elle n'était pas morte. En guise de représailles, elle chargeât son attaquant.

Genesis esquiva avec peine et réussi à sauter sur le mur en faisant une pirouette avant de planter son épée dans la créature.

Cloud décida que c'était le bon moment pour essayer sa nouvelle invocation et se concentra difficilement.

Genesis bondit hors du champ d'attaque lorsqu'une belle femme bleu apparut devant eux, vêtu de soies fines et de bijoux en or. Elle tendit la main d'une manière séduisante et un instant plus tard, la créature était enfermée dans la glace. Elle serra la main et la glace se brisa, endommageant la créature encore plus. La chose hurla puis finit par s'écrouler avant que son regard ne devienne vide.

« Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû vous impliquer. Lâcha Cloud, un peu gêné.

- Ne le soit pas, un 3ème classe n'aurait jamais dû être confronté à cette chose seule. Répondit Genesis en poussant la créature pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien morte. La première question est ''comment cette chose a-t-elle pu arriver en ville'' ?

- Ce n'est pas normal, je suppose? Demanda Cloud en regardant la bête.

- Non, les monstres qu'on trouve habituellement dans les limites de la ville sont des créatures de bas niveaux, à l'exception d'une Maison de l'Enfer ou deux. C'est assez pour que les citoyens s'effraient, mais pour les Soldats, ce n'est rien. Expliqua Genesis.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était? Interrogea Cloud.

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai quelques idées et elles se rapportent toutes à ton professeur préféré. Dit Genesis en secouant la tête.

- Que voulez-vous que je dise à Lazard ? ? Questionna Cloud.

- Ne t'inquiète pas au sujet du rapport de la mission, je vais le déposer. Sortons d'ici. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois le rapport de mission déposé, les deux Soldat se retrouvèrent dans la salle de formation.

« Nous passerons l'exercice physique pour l'instant. Je suis plutôt content avec ce que j'ai pu voir aujourd'hui, sauf ta première réaction face aux créatures. Débuta Genesis. La première réaction immédiate peut parfois faire la différence entre la vie et la mort, la sienne ou celle d'un camarade. Tu t'es recroquevillé dans un premier temps, comme si tu avais peur de te blesser. Une fois la situation réglée, ça allait mais si tu avais eu cette réaction face à la grande créature, tu serais certainement à l'infirmerie en ce moment même.

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas, j'ai comme paniqué. Dit Cloud, gêné.

- C'est bien d'avoir des défauts, ça nous donne quelque chose à construire, quelque chose à travailler. Ne te méprend pas, je suis heureux de la façon dont tu as géré les combats aujourd'hui sur l'ensemble. Nous avons juste besoin de comprendre pourquoi tu as réagi de cette façon et comment y remédier. Genesis regardait Cloud droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il parlait.

- Je ne sais pas, je suppose, comme je l'ai dit, c'était ma première fois sur une vraie mission et j'ai paniqué un moment. Expliqua Cloud. En un instant, sans prévenir, l'épée de Genesis lui fonça sur le visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et Cloud leva sa propre épée pour bloquer l'attaquer.

Il recula avant que Genesis ne parle.

- J'ai essayé de tester ta réaction face à la surprise. C'était plus approprié. Dit-il en baissant son épée. Cloud se détendit un peu, mais lui lança un regard étrange.

- Il semble que ce que tu dis est vrai et que c'est une réaction lié au fait d'être sur une mission. Il semble que la seule solution sera de te donner plus d'expérience. Je demanderai à Lazard de nous affecter à d'autres missions.

Cloud hocha la tête,

- Très bien. Dit Genesis, prenant une pose. Battons nous un peu avant d'aller nous changer, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi. » Genesis se contenta de sourire face à Cloud.

Pour sa part Cloud leva son épée, prêt à l'assaut de Genesis.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud devait admettre qu'il était plutôt curieux de savoir quelle surprise lui réservait Genesis. Tout ce que son mentor lui avait dit, c'était qu'il devait mettre de vêtement de ville avant de le pousser dans sa chambre.

Cloud sortit de la douche, se sécha et tenta de passer une brosse dans ses cheveux. Il entra dans sa chambre et jeta la serviette sur son lit alors qu'il sortait des vêtements propres. Il enfila la chemise de soie que Genesis avait insisté d'acheté et le pantalon noir. Autour de son cou, il mit le collier en argent que Genesis lui avait donné. Il passa sa main sur le bijou ; Genesis lui avait donné tant de choses, et ce qui signifiait le plus pour lui, c'était la confiance et le soutien que l'homme lui accordait. Il devait trouver un moyen de lui rendre la pareille. Il pourrait peut être poser la question à Angeal afin de trouver quelque chose qui ferait plaisir à son mentor ?

Quand il sorte de sa chambre, il vit Genesis qui se tenait là ; il portait son manteau rouge habituel, mais en dessous, il avait une paire de pantalon serrés noir et une chemise de soie rouge. Il tendit son manteau à Cloud.

« Alors, où allons-nous? Demanda Cloud.

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est une surprise. Genesis sourit.

- Vous n'allez pas me bander les yeux, n'est ce pas ? Osa Cloud.

- Seulement si tu aimes ce genre de chose. » Lâcha Genesis sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Cloud pour sa part rougit ce qui arracha un sourire à son mentor. Il prit la main de Cloud et le conduisit à la porte.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et la rougeur de Cloud ne partit jamais vraiment. Lorsqu'il sortirent du bâtiment Shinra cependant, l'air froid de la nuit sembla l'aider à se calmer. Genesis était heureux de l'effet qu'il avait eut sur son élève.

« Je ne peux pas te bander les yeux, mais ferme-les. Chuchota Genesis à son oreille.

- Quoi ? Cloud sursauta presque.

- Ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise. Dit Genesis sérieusement.

Cloud se sentit un peu idiot, mais il fit comme son mentor lui demandait.

- Viens maintenant. » Dit il en prenant Cloud par la main. Ils marchèrent pendant au moins cinq minutes, avant d'entendre quelqu'un parler.

« Bonsoir commandant Rhapsodos. » Cloud entendit une voix d'homme dire et une porte s'ouvrit.

Cloud se tendit un peu. « Allons, fais-moi confiance. » Dit Genesis à son oreille et Cloud se détendit un peu tandis que son mentor l'entraînait à travers une série d'escaliers.

Enfin ils s'arrêtèrent et Genesis plaça les mains de Cloud sur une rambarde. « Ok. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Cloud obéit et eut presque le souffle coupé. Ils étaient dans un grand théâtre, c'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu. La scène était directement en face d'eux et il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans un box de théâtre privé. « Genesis? » Murmura-t-il faiblement.

« C'est mon box privé. Normalement je viens seul étant donné qu'Angeal et Sephiroth n'apprécient pas le théâtre, et ce soir c'est la soirée d'ouverture de leur nouvelle production de « Loveless » et j'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir de venir. » Expliqua Genesis avec un sourire.

- Je...Cloud était presque sans voix. J'ai toujours...Il secoua la tête. Merci...

-Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Répondit Genesis en conduisant Cloud à un siège avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ça me fait plaisir.

Cloud fut aussitôt captivé quand le premier acte commença.

La femme jouant la déesse s'avança sur scène, récitant le poème dans son intégralité [NdT : Je me suis permise de prendre la traduction officielle parce que la poésie, c'est pas facile facile à traduire xD]

« Lorsque la guerre des bêtes mènera le monde à sa perte, la déesse descendra des cieux.  
Des ailes de lumière et d'ombre se déploieront au loin, elle nous guidera vers le bonheur, de son don éternel.

Le don de la déesse est un mystère l'atteindre, nous prenons notre envol. des rides se dessinent à la surface de l'eau, l'âme errante ne connaît aucun repos.

Il n'y a aucune haine, seulement de la joie, car la déesse te protège, héros de l'aurore, guérisseur des mondes. Des rêves de lendemain hantent l'âme blessé honneur est perdu, les ailes sont arrachées, la fin est proche

Mon ami, tu prends ton envol à présent ? Vers un monde qui nous rejette, toi et moi ?Tout ce qui t'attend est un sombre lendemain, peu importe ou les vents souffleront. Mon ami, ton désir est ce qui apporte la vie, le don de la déesse. Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses, rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour.

Mon ami, le destin est cruel. Il n'existe ni rêve ni honneur. La flèche a quitté l'arc de la déesse.

Mon âme, empoisonnée par le désir de vengeance, a vécu dans la tourmente mais s'éteindra avec mon salut et ton sommeil éternel

La légende parle de sacrifice à la fin du monde, le vent navigue sur la surface de l'eau, lentement mais sûrement.

Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses, rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour »

Les lumières s'éteignirent mais la voix de la femme s'entendait toujours. « Notre histoire commence, avec nos trois amis qui s'apprêtent à débuter leur voyage. »

Quand les lumières revinrent, trois hommes étaient assis sur la scène.

Alors que la nuit avançait, les yeux de Cloud ne quittèrent jamais la scène ; il buvait littéralement chaque mot. Genesis, de son côté, se disait que ce n'était pas la meilleur interprétation qu'il ait vu mais il regardait Cloud autant que ce dernier regardait la scène. Son élève fut presque surpris quand l'entracte arriva et qu'on leur apporta le dîner.

« Voici pour vous, commandant, ainsi qu'une assiette supplémentaire, comme vous l'avez demandé. Dit une jeune femme en les servant avant de s'incliner et de sortir de la pièce en poussant son chariot.

- Qu'en penses-tu jusqu'ici, Cloud? Demanda Genesis, impatient d'entendre la réponse.

- C'est merveilleux, je n'ai jamais pensé que l'interprétation pouvait être tournée comme ça. L'idée qu'ils pourraient changer de rôle tout au long de l'histoire. Le héros devient le prisonnier et le prisonnier l'amant. Déclara Cloud en regardant Genesis.

- Je pense que la pièce cherche à montrer que nous pouvons tous prendre des rôles différents dans nos vies. Commenta Genesis, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler de ce genre de chose.

- Et bien, j'imagine que l'amant deviendra le héros, ils doivent se retrouver tous les trois à la fin, non ? Supposa Cloud.

- Tu as sans doute raison, bien que la représentation soit agréable, parfois, elle peut être prévisible. Commenta Genesis.

- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas tuer sa femme. Dit Cloud, en regardant de nouveau la scène.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Genesis, curieux.

- J'imagine que perdre la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde serait incroyablement douloureux. J'aime bien le personnage, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre comme ça. Expliqua Cloud, portant la main à son cœur.

- Ce qui est malheureusement la raison pour laquelle elle mourra probablement. Dit Genesis, les yeux toujours tournés vers Cloud.

- J'espère que non. Dit Cloud en secouant la tête. Mais vous avez probablement raison. Cloud se retourna vers son mentor.

Puis Genesis ne sut pas ce qu'il lui prit ; l'éclairage, l'ambiance, la tristesse sur le visage de Cloud. Mais juste à ce moment-là, le reste du monde s'éclipsa. Cloud n'était plus son élève de quinze ans. Il était un ami avec qui il aimait partager des choses. C'est pourquoi il se pencha et embrassa doucement Cloud sur les lèvres.

Cloud fut en état de choc pendant un moment, avant que son esprit ne lui hurle « Genesis t'embrasse! » et le blond ne retourne le baiser du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était tellement mieux que le baiser qu'il avait partagé en état d'ébriété avec Kunsel et Genesis semblait littéralement mettre son sang en feu.

Dès qu'il commença à retourner le baiser, Genesis se retira. Il recula, un regard de douleur ancré sur son visage puis il saisit son manteau et s'enfuit, laissant derrière lui un Cloud étourdi dans une loge de théâtre vide. Les lumières s'éteignirent et la seconde moitié de la pièce commença

* * *

BAM ! Cliffhanger ! Et comme je suis très gentille... **Je ne vous dis pas ce qu'il se passe dans le prochain chapitre ! BWAHAHAHAHA !**


	12. Chapter 12

Je n'ai pas posté de chapitre depuis plus d'un mois et demi...et je n'ai aucune excuse O.O

Vous n'avez pas créé Final Fantasy VII, moi non plus.

Vous n'avez pas écris cette fanfiction, moi non plus.

Vous n'avez pas traduis ce chapitre, moi si.

Vous n'avez pas corrigé ce chapitre, moi non plus...mais Baka27 l'a fait!

N'oubliez pas que vos reviews sont ma drogue, ma nourriture, mon eau minéral.

Luciole Eteinte : Et oui, ça fait des combats spectaculaires, c'est arrogant, mais ça a peur d'aimer...Merci pour ta review :)

Archange Michael : Oki ;)

AfishCalledNobody88 ( Ça c'est du pseudo xD!): Oooohhhh ! Elle triiiiiiche ! Bon, je me sers d'un dictionnaire aussi...et de reverso quand tout une phrase me pose problème xD. Tu as tout lu en anglais ? Mais à quoi je sers (boude). Je rigole xD Juste ne spoil pas ( sinon je dis à Genesis de te pourchasser!). Merci pour ta review:)

* * *

Cloud se recroquevilla tandis que les mots des acteurs flottaient dans le théâtre. Il commença à pleurer, sachant qu'il avait dû faire quelque chose de mal pour que Genesis le regarde comme il l'avait fait. Quand leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, Cloud s'était sentit comme s'il était au paradis, mais au moment où son mentor s'était arraché à l'étreinte et enfuit, Cloud avait sombré en enfer.

Il n'eut le courage de rester jusqu'à la fin de la pièce et attrapa son manteau, faisant de son mieux pour sortir du théâtre. Il découvrit que le box de Genesis conduisait à un long couloir, puis à une porte qui donnait sur la plaque. Gaia, il n'avait même pas idée du secteur dans lequel il se trouvait et les larmes menaçaient de geler sur son visage quand il commença à marcher dans les rues. Enfin, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le secteur 8. Cela rendait les choses un peu plus faciles. Mais où irait-il? Il était évident, d'après l'expression sur le visage de Genesis, qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu à l'appartement. Il pouvait se trouver un hôtel, mais cela ne résoudrait les choses que temporairement.

Il erra simplement dans les rues, sans but, avant de s'effondrer dans une ruelle, se demandant pour la énième fois de sa vie pourquoi il était aussi inutile. Il ne remarqua même pas la silhouette sombre qui le regardait fixement à l'entré de la ruelle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Genesis avait senti la colère l'envahir et avait pris la fuite, sans se soucier d'où ses pas l'emmenaient, du moment qu'il s'éloignait de Cloud. Il s'était laissé aller, avait fait l'impensable et embrassé Cloud. Le toucher des lèvres de Cloud était merveilleux, mieux encore qu'il ne l'avait rêvé, et le pire, c'est que Cloud lui avait retourné le baiser. Oh Minerva, comment était-il censé résoudre ce problème ?

D'une façon ou d'une autre, le roux atterrit dans un endroit isolé et laissa sa tête tomber sur le comptoir du bar tandis qu'il commandait une boisson. Peu lui importait ce qu'il buvait du moment que cela effaçait les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait fait, la sensation des lèvres de Cloud sur les siennes, le regard dans ses yeux quand Genesis s'était enfuit. Cela allait être une longue nuit.

« Genesis... ». Il entendit une voix qu'il pensa qu'il devait reconnaître malgré son état d'ébriété, mais n'eut pas envie de la reconnaître alors qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler un autre verre en espérant que cela finirait par chasser la sensation des lèvres de Cloud. Toutefois, le liquide n'atteignit jamais ses lèvre. Quelque chose entra en collision avec sa main, envoyant dans le même mouvement son verre d'exploser contre le mur.

« Genesis, reprends-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Il entendit à nouveau la voix lui parler d'un ton qui laissant sentir la colère.

« Oh... » Dit-il en regardant l'homme aux cheveux de jais. Pourquoi es-tu là? Parvint-il à prononcer.

- J'ai reçu un appel du barman qui m'a dit que tu étais en train d'essayer de noyer tes soucis dans l'alcool. Laisse-moi te sortir d'ici et ensuite, peut-être que tu sera en mesure de me dire ce qui se passe. » Genesis sentit quelqu'un le tirer de sur son siège bien que ce soi contre son gré. Il pouvait encore se rappeler ses lèvres, ses yeux...

L'air froid de la nuit ne fit rien pour le dégriser.

« Qu'est-ce que Cloud va dire quand tu vas revenir bourré comme un âne, surtout après la façon dont tu l'as sermonné? D'ailleurs, tu lui as fais promettre de ne pas s'enivrer à nouveau. Pas que je m'attendais vraiment à ce que tu prennes cette promesse pour toi-même. Lâcha Angeal avec une pointe d'agacement.

- Cloud... Gémit Genesis.

- Oui, Cloud, ton élève, tu sais? » Répondit Angeal, déçu par son ami

Il était tard, et, heureusement, la plupart des rues étaient vides, c'est pourquoi Angeal décida finalement de simplement porter son ami.

« Tues-moi, Angeal...Dit Genesis, enfouissant sa tête dans la poitrine de l'homme.

- Genesis, quelque chose s'est passé avec Cloud? C'est pour ça que tu es comme ça? » Demanda Angeal à son ami.

Genesis demeura silencieux et Angeal supposa que Cloud avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Angeal savait Genesis était un homme passionné et ses réactions étaient souvent excessives, mais il se sentait vraiment désolé pour le roux à cet instant. Si Cloud provoquait une réaction d'une telle intensité chez Genesis, cela signifiait que le rouquin devait avoir des sentiments très profonds pour son élève, même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un temps si court.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent au quartier général, Genesis s'étaient endormi. Angeal lui retira son manteau et ses bottes avant de l'installer dans son lit. Angeal soupira Genesis avait l'air absolument misérable. Après un dernier regard, il se glissa hors de l'appartement et retourna chez lui pour prendre un repos bien mérité.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sephiroth se sentait agité. Il n'était pas habitué au promenades nocturnes mais cette nuit là, il en avait envie. Midgar n'était jamais vraiment endormie mais à cette heure tardive, la plupart de la population dormait.

Il laissa ses pas l'emmener au hasard des rues et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à parcourir le secteur six. Ses pensées étaient occupées par un certain Soldat à la chevelure blonde. Sephiroth n'était pas une personne ouverte, de loin, en fait, c'était tout le contraire, mais pour il ne savait quelle raison, il se sentait attiré par le jeune homme. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Les relations amoureuses étaient quelque chose qu'il avait seulement lu dans les quelques contes de fées que Genesis lui avait donné. Elles semblaient inutiles, pourquoi voudrait-on autant s'investir pour quelqu'un d'autre? Dans de nombreux cas, quelqu'un que l'on connaissait à peine? Il n'avait jamais compris mais il pensait que si une personne lui permettrait de comprendre, ce serait Cloud.

Son monologue intérieur fut coupé quand il entendit quelqu'un se trouvant visiblement en détresse. En temps normal, il ne se serrait pas impliqué mais avec la recrudescence de monstres, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas vérifier. Il entra dans la ruelle et ses yeux s'agrandir.

« Cloud? » Dit-il en se déplaçant rapidement à côté du jeune homme.

Un visage déchiré de larmes le regarda avec étonnement. « Se-Sephiro-roth? Bégaya Cloud.

- Qu'est-il arrivé? Demanda Sephiroth avec plus d'amitié dans la voix qu'il ne voulait en exprimer.

- Genesis me hait. Renifla Cloud. Vous devriez partir, il va probablement être contrarié si vous me parlez. »

Sephiroth sentit son sang bouillir. Genesis avait il vraiment tourné le dos à Cloud? « Tu parles comme si j'avais besoin de sa permission pour faire les choses. Viens maintenant, même avec tes améliorations, tu vas mourir de froid si tu restes ici toute la nuit. »

Cloud se leva silencieusement. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être seul à cet instant. Il prit la main de Sephiroth et l'homme l'emmena vers le quartier général. « Je ne peux pas revenir à l'appartement, pas maintenant. Dit Cloud en secouant la tête.

- Tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit. » Lui assura Sephiroth.

Cela sonnait déjà mieux qu'un hôtel. « D'accord. »

Le reste du chemin se déroula dans le silence et Cloud sentit son corps se crisper en passant devant la porte de Genesis, la douleur dans son cœur se ravivant. Sephiroth ne le laissa pas traîner et avant que Cloud ne s'en rende compte, il se trouvait assis sur le canapé du général.

« Bois ça. » Lui intima Sephiroth en lui tendant une tasse de thé fumante. Tu devrais te réchauffer un peu, puis te se reposer. J'en parlerai avec Genesis dans la matinée et essayerais de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Non, s'il vous plaît. Cria presque Cloud. Il me déteste assez comme ça...

- Tu pourras m'en dire plus demain matin si tu veux mais pour le moment, repose toi. Nous allons nous en sortir. Si ce que tu dis à propos des sentiments de Genesis est vrai, je m'occuperais de toi moi même. »

La tristesse sur le visage de Cloud fut remplacée par une expression de choc. « Pourquoi vous...

- N'ai pas l'air aussi surpris. Dit Sephiroth. Tu as beaucoup de talent, Cloud. Je ne le laisserai pas être gaspillé parce que Genesis est un idiot. Maintenant repose toi. » Conclu-t-il, avant de se tourner et de se retirer dans sa chambre. Au fond Sephiroth espérait que tout était vrai, mais il doutait que Genesis ait effectivement abandonné Cloud.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sephiroth fut levé bien avant Cloud. Il ne dormait jamais beaucoup et n'avait pas envie de réveiller le jeune soldat. Cependant, il voulait des réponses et la colère qu'il éprouvait envers Genesis ne s'était toujours pas dissipée. Quand il l'avait vu la dernière fois, Genesis avait été si protecteur envers son élève...Alors, qu'est ce qui avait changé ?

Il se glissa silencieusement hors de son appartement, et en se dirigeant vers la porte Genesis, il faillit se heurter à Angeal qui sortait de chez lui.

« Que fais-tu déjà levé, Sephiroth? On dirait presque que tu es en mission. Lui demanda doucement Angeal.

- Je vais parler avec _ton_ ami. Dit calmement Sephiroth, mais Angeal comprit immédiatement qu'il en avait après Genesis vu la façon dont il l'avait désigné.

- Vas-y doucement avec lui, il a eut une nuit difficile... Averti Angeal en se rappelant de l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé le rouquin.

- **Il a eu une nuit difficile**. Sa voix était calme, mais ses mots eurent le même effet que s'il avait crié. J'ai retrouvé Cloud la nuit dernière, recroquevillé dans une ruelle dans le secteur 6, pleurant et jurant que Genesis le détestait. Il a dormit si mon canapé durant la nuit dernière.

- Quoi? Dit Angeal un peu confus. Que s'était-il passé?

- J'allais justement le savoir, si tu veux te joindre à moi. Poursuivit Sephiroth.

- J'ai quelques questions moi-même, oui. » Répondit Angeal ; plusieurs scénarios avaient tourné dans sa tête, mais celui qui lui semblait le plus probable était que Cloud avait trouvé quelqu'un et que Genesis s'en était prit à lui.

Sephiroth frappa à la porte de Genesis. Aucune réponse ne vint, Angeal essaya. « Genesis, c'est moi et Sephiroth. Je sais que tu es là.

- Allez-vous en. Leur répondit la voix déchirée de Genesis.

- Je ne pense pas. Répliqua Sephiroth. Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi ton étudiant est actuellement endormi sur mon canapé. »

Genesis ouvrit la porte. Il était en piteux état ; les cheveux ébouriffés, toujours dans les vêtements qu'il portait hier soir, les yeux injectés de sang. « C'est probablement mieux si il y reste. » Chuchota Genesis.

Les yeux de Sephiroth s'étrécirent tandis qu'il poussait l'homme hors du cadre de la porte. « Sephiroth, arrête s'il te plaît. » Dit Angeal, saisissant le bras de l'homme alors qu'il était sur le point de frapper Genesis.

Pour sa part Genesis n'essaya même pas de se défendre. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Pourquoi ? Il a balancé Cloud comme un déchet et il se permet de me critiquer. Grogna presque Sephiroth.

- Genesis, tu ferais mieux de commencer à parler. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux continuer de te défendre.

- Je le mérite. Lâcha le rouquin en regardant ailleurs. Je l'ai trahi, j'ai trahi sa confiance, je ne devrais pas être son mentor, je ne devrais pas être quoi que ce soit pour qui que ce soit.

- Genesis, tu as tendance à dramatiser un peu. Dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Dit Angeal.

- Hier soir, je l'ai emmené voir la nouvelle production de Loveless, je voulais fêter sa première mission réussite. Commença Genesis d'une voix rauque. Il secoua la tête. Et puis, je ne sais pas. Nous parlions de la pièce et je me suis laisser aller. Il ferma les yeux. Et je l'ai embrassé acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

- Oh Genesis... Soupira Angeal en comprenant enfin. Je devrais te faire la morale mais je comprends, vu ta réaction, que tu as conscience de ce que tu as fait. »

Sephiroth se figeât l'idée que Genesis ait embrassé Cloud lui fit l'effet d'avoir de la glace dans les veines et il avait à nouveau envie de frapper Genesis. C'était un sentiment étranger pour lui, il ne comprenait pas d'où il venait. C'est pourquoi il se retint.

« Je l'ai laissé là, seul. Dit Genesis. Je-je suis un lâche, je ne pouvais pas lui faire face, pas après cela. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire.

- Tu as besoin de lui parler. Dit Angeal. Il pense que tu le hais.

- Je ne pourrais jamais le haïr, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire et je n'ai pas confiance en moi en ce moment. Angeal, il m'a retourné le baiser, qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ? Plaida le rouquin.

- Genesis, ce n'est pas bien mais tu n'as pas bien compris. Cloud a quinze ans, pas cinq. Il a ses propres sentiments. Expliqua Angeal en secouant la tête.

- Il ne devrait pas encore rester avec moi, pas pour l'instant. Je vais lui parler, je pense qu'il serait plus douloureux de ne jamais le revoir, mais pas maintenant. » Genesis commençait à se calmer.

Sephiroth pour sa part était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, il ne comprenait même pas ses propres sentiments. « Il peut rester avec moi pour l'instant. »

Angeal regarda l'homme, puis hocha la tête. « Calme-toi, débarbouille-toi un peu et nous pourrons mettre les choses au clair.

- J'ai une question cependant. » Sephiroth avait besoin de demander, parce que, vraiment, il ne lui semblait pas comprendre le problème. Bien qu'il n'aime pas l'idée de Genesis et Cloud ensemble, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait un problème avec leur relation. « Je suppose que je ne comprends pas le problème. »

Angeal le regarda. « Cloud a quinze ans et il est l'étudiant de Genesis. Déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Et pourquoi est-ce un problème? Comme tu l'as dit, il a quinze ans, pas cinq, Genesis a tout juste neuf ans de plus que lui, de plus, si Cloud à l'âge de rejoindre l'armée, il a l'âge de décider de s'il veut d'une relation amoureuse ou autre...

- L'âge légal du consentement à Midgar est de seize ans. Angeal essaya d'aider son ami à comprendre.

- Et Genesis l'a embrassé, il n'a pas eu de rapports sexuels avec lui. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas l'anniversaire du garçon bientôt? Sephiroth se rappelait avoir lu son dossier, il y a un peu plus d'un mois.

- Bien que tout cela soit vrai, il est encore l'étudiant de Genesis. C'est un poste de confiance. Le brun essayait de ne pas s'énerver contre Sephiroth, sachant que ce dernier ne comprenait pas encore grand chose au relation.

- Je ne vois toujours pas le problème si Cloud est d'accord. » Il ne pouvait vraiment pas à croire qu'il essayait de défendre Genesis. « Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que vous le pensez. Je sais que beaucoup d'hommes ont des relations avec leurs officiers. Il n'y a pas de règle contre ça, donc je n'ai jamais vu une raison de faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Autant que je sache, il n'existe aucune règle contre ce type de relation.

- Ce n'est pas bien... Tenta Angeal.

- Pourquoi ? » Insista à nouveau Sephiroth. A cet instant, il prit conscience qu'il ne plaidait pas pour Genesis, mais pour lui même.

Genesis répondit finalement pour lui-même. « Parce que j'ai trahi la confiance qu'il met en moi.

- Tu n'as pas trahi sa confiance en l'embrassant, tu l'as trahi quand tu l'as laissé seul, ne sachant pas où il était ni où il allait aller. Quand tu as décidé que, même s'il est assez grand pour aller à la guerre et mourir , il n'était pas assez grand pour décider de ce qu'il faisait et de s'il voulait d'une relation. Que faire si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait trouvé dans cette ruelle ? Dans l'état où il était, il pouvait difficilement se défendre. Que faire si l'un des hommes de Hojo l'avait trouvé? Tu connais les histoires, avec l'intérêt que l'homme a montré, il aurait été enfoui au plus profond des laboratoires et nous ne l'aurions jamais revu. Fulmina Sephiroth.

- Sephiroth. Dit Angeal, essayant de paraître sévère.

- Angeal, mon ami, parfois je pense que tu laisses ton sens de l'honneur passer devant ton bon sens. Tant qu'ils sont capables d'accomplir leurs tâches de façon professionnelle, peut importe ce qu'il font de leur temps libre aussi longtemps qu'ils sont tous les deux consentants. Est-ce que l'un de vous a seulement pensé à lui demander ce qu'il voulait au lieu de décider immédiatement de ce qui était bon pour lui ? Poursuivit Sephiroth, bien que les mots lui semblent amers.

- C'est quand même fou ; je suis en train de me faire conseiller par Sephiroth en matière de relation. Lâcha Genesis en riant. Puis il se calma un peu. Mais tu as raison. Je devrais aller lui parler et savoir ce qu'il veut. J'ai été tellement inquiet par le fait de le pousser à faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que je ne me suis même pas demander si il pourrait en fait le vouloir.

- Ça ne me plaît toujours pas... Dit Angeal en croisant les bras.

- Sephiroth a raison, cependant, c'est seulement ton honneur qui te fait mal. Je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec lui, pas avant un certain temps, et ce sera seulement si il le veut. Si mes options sont de commencer une relation avec lui ou de le perdre pour toujours, je sais ce que je vais choisir. Genesis semblait commencer à se reprendre.

- Qu'en est-il de la formation? Demanda Angeal, visiblement toujours contrarié, bien qu'il semblait se radoucir.

- J'ai très bien réussi jusqu'ici. Ce n'est pas à cause d'un accident de parcours que je vais abandonner. Je suis un professionnel, après tout. S'il veut toujours de moi comme mentor, alors je continuerais à l'être.

- Tu as besoin de lui parler avant tout. Insista Sephiroth. Une partie de lui espérait encore que Cloud rejetterait Genesis, mais il commençait à en douter.

- Je vais me nettoyer, puis je viendrai et je parlerais avec lui. Accepta Genesis.

- Je vais lui amener des vêtements, j'imagine qu'il voudrait faire la même chose. Dit Sephiroth.

- Je refuse d'être mêlé à cela. Conclu Angeal en quittant l'appartement.

- Angeal ! L'appela Genesis tandis que l'homme partait. Il avait mit Angeal en colère et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en remettra, il s'en remet toujours. Dit Sephiroth tandis que Genesis se retournait vers lui.

- J'espère que tu as raison. Genesis secoua la tête, avant d'aller récupérer quelques-uns des vêtements de Cloud.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud commençait à peine à se réveiller quand Sephiroth rentra dans l'appartement.

« Je t'ai apporté des vêtements. Dit Sephiroth en les déposant sur la table basse. Et j'ai parlé un peu avec Genesis. »

Cloud se tendit un peu au nom de l'homme, mais se redressa et regarda Sephiroth. « Merci pour les vêtements.

- Il ne te déteste pas, Cloud. » Lâcha finalement Sephiroth. Durant un instant, il avait pensé mentir au sujet de Genesis et prétendre le contraire, mais s'il voulait avoir une chance avec le blond, il ne pouvait se permettre un tel comportement.

« Il ne me déteste pas ? Demanda Cloud, se souvenant du regard dans les yeux de Genesis lorsqu'il s'était enfui.

- Non, et il veut te parler dès que tu seras prêt. »

Cloud eut l'air pensif durant un moment et Sephiroth espéra qu'il allait rejeter Genesis.

« Je vais... Commença-t-il. J'ai besoin de me changer et de réfléchir. Mais je serais ravi de discuter avec lui s'il le veut.

- Je vais nous commander le petit déjeuner. » Dit Sephiroth en décrochant le téléphone. Il n'avait jamais appris à cuisiner. « La salle de bain est par là, si tu veux te changer. » Indiqua Sephiroth en montrant une porte au bout du couloir.

« Merci. » Dit Cloud, rassemblant ses affaires.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Cloud n'osa pas prendre une douche, mais il prit un moment pour nettoyer son visage et ses cheveux, bien qu'il lui était comme toujours impossible de discipliner sa chevelure.. Il se changeât rapidement et jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir. Il repensa à ce baiser que Genesis lui avait donné et se demanda ; « Pourquoi, s'il ne me déteste pas, s'est il enfuit avant tant de haine dans le regard ? »

Il sorti de la salle de bain pour trouver un plateau avec du café, du jus de fruit et du lait posé sur la table basse de Sephiroth. À côté se trouvait un plateau de muffins, bagels et autres pâtisseries. « Je ne savais pas ce que tu mangeais alors j'ai commandé un assortiment. ». Annonça Sephiroth, assis dans son fauteuil en buvant une tasse de café.

« Merci beaucoup. » Répondit Cloud. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le dîner d'hier soir et la faim l'avait rattrapé.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment tandis qu'ils mangeaient, quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Cloud se tendit tandis que Sephiroth allait ouvrir.

Genesis entra et posa silencieusement ses yeux sur Cloud.

« Je vais vous laisser seuls tout les deux. » Déclara Sephiroth en fermant la porte et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- Je suis désolé, Cloud. Fut la première chose que dit Genesis.

- Ce n'est rien. Répondit calmement Cloud.

- Non, ce n'est pas rien. Genesis prit son courage à deux mains et se rapprocha. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser comme ça, j'avais juste honte de moi.

- Je comprends. Chuchota Cloud.

- Je me suis mal exprimé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...Reprit Genesis en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de Cloud. Il n'y avait rien de honteux à t'embrasser. C'est juste que tu es mon élève, je devrais te protéger contre les autres, pas t'embrasser. J'ai essayé Cloud, mais hier soir, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

Cloud leva des yeux plein d'espoir. Genesis ne le haïssait donc pas. « C'est juste, je pensais que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. J'ai pensé que peut-être que j'avais mal compris. Je suis doué pour ça.

- Cloud... Dit Genesis, trouvant finalement le courage de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Si... si tu accepte de t'impliquer avec quelqu'un comme moi... » Genesis ferma les yeux et fut littéralement prit de court quand il sentit les lèvres de Cloud se poser sur les siennes. Il avait l'impression de manquer d'air quand Cloud se retira.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas, c'était si merveilleux quand vous m'avez embrassé. Je sais que tout le monde ne l'acceptera pas mais ce sera toujours le cas, peut importe avec qui je me retrouve. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à essayer de cacher vos sentiments, c'est ce que je voulais dire quand je vous ai avoué que je ne savais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. » Lâcha Cloud très sérieusement. Genesis se sentit franchement stupide de ne pas avoir consulter Cloud avant. Il était beaucoup plus mature que la plupart des jeunes de quinze, il était même sûrement plus mature que Genesis ne l'était.

« Rentrons à la maison, Cloud. Dit Genesis avec un sourire

- J'en serais très heureux...Cloud lui rendit un sourire incertain. Après tout, Genesis voulait bien de lui.

Dans le prochain chapitre : Tout va pour le mieux concernant Cloud et Genesis, mais il n'en est pas de même pour Sephiroth. Angeal se sent obliger de mettre son grain de sel, et une mission confié à Genesis et Cloud ne tourne pas comme prévu.


	13. Chapter 13

Vous n'avez pas créé Final Fantasy VII, moi non plus.

Vous n'avez pas écris cette fanfiction, moi non plus.

Vous n'avez pas traduis ce chapitre, moi si.

Vous n'avez pas corrigé ce chapitre, moi non plus...mais Baka27 l'a fait!

N'oubliez pas que vos reviews sont ma drogue, ma nourriture, mon eau minéral.

Merci à Missv, Chocolate Kangoo et Hemkomst pour leurs reviews :D

* * *

Genesis ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser du sourire qui s'était implanté sur son visage. Cloud était là, dans ses bras. Genesis avait l'impression qu'il était plus léger que l'air alors qu'ils étaient assis, ensembles, en regardant par la fenêtre de son appartement. Après les événements de la nuit dernière ils avaient décidé de prendre leur matinée. Lazard leur avait confié une autre mission, mais elle se déroulait de nouveau en ville et du moment qu'elle était accomplie avant la fin de la journée, cela ne posait aucun problème.

Il poussa un soupir de contentement et Cloud pencha la tête avec curiosité. Genesis lui offrit simplement un sourire et avant de lui voler un autre baiser, que Cloud retourna sans contenu. Genesis avait eu un certain nombre de relation, la plupart d'entre elles étant nées de la nécessité de soulager son stress. Après la première, plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance, jusqu'à ce qu'Angeal le sorte de son cycle d'auto-destruction deux ans auparavant.

Apparemment, avoir des parents qui ne vous aimaient pas était une chose capable de vous bousiller l'esprit et Angeal l'avait aidé à se rendre compte que ce qu'il cherchait dans les bras de tous ces gens était l'amour de sa mère. Depuis, il n'avait plus regardé personne jusqu'à ce qu'un certain Cadet blond vienne s'écraser dans sa vie.

Avec Cloud, c'était différent. Il pensait que s'il pouvait rester ici avec Cloud et regarder le monde passer, il serait heureux pour l'éternité. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être quelqu'un de spécial, il pouvait simplement être Genesis, il sentait qu'il pouvait partager ses craintes, ses espoirs, ses rêves et que Cloud comprendrait. Il avait déjà compris beaucoup de ce qu'était Genesis. Loveless avait été le pont et maintenant, il avait une raison de plus d'aimer sa pièce bien-aimé. Elle lui avait apporté Cloud.

Il y avait encore une petite douleur au fond de son cœur, provoquée pas la façon dont Angeal l'avait quitté.

Ses intentions concernant Cloud était de construire une relation durable. Cloud n'était pas l'une de ses relations d'un soir alors pourquoi Angeal avait-il réagi ainsi ? Genesis avait promis de ne pas trop s'impliquer avec Cloud jusqu'à la fin de sa formation, il comprenait les implications morales et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait tant lutté contre ses sentiments. Cependant, les paroles de Sephiroth avaient un peu brisé ses résolutions. Il ne regrettait pas son choix et ne le regretterait pas à cause d'Angeal. Il espérait juste que Sephiroth avait raison et que son ami lui pardonnerait. Il savait qu'il allait faire passer Cloud par dessus Angeal mais il ne voulait surtout pas à avoir à faire ce choix.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sephiroth était assis seul dans sa chambre. En dehors de ses relations avec Hojo, il n'était pas habitué à ne pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait été un enfant gâté, loin de là en fait. C'était juste qu'il avait en général si peu de vrai désir dans la vie, qu'il n'avait jamais été laissé à désirer. Jusqu'à présent du moins. Il ne pouvait toujours pas expliquer son étrange attirance pour le jeune Soldat de troisième classe. Il sentait une possessivité profonde grandir en lui et cela ne lui semblait pas du tout normal que Genesis soit avec Cloud, en tant qu'étudiant ou en tant qu'amant.

D'autre part, il avait également compris la valeur de la patience. Genesis n'était pas connu pour sa capacité à s'engager dans quoi que ce soit. Il finirait finalement bien par s'ennuyer de Cloud, Sephiroth en était certain. Il avait pensé à avertir le blond pour lui épargner la douleur inévitable, mais s'était finalement tu. Il attendrait, laissant Genesis avoir son plaisir, mais au bout du compte, il finirait par réclamer ce qu'il savait être à lui.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Alors que sommes-nous censés faire aujourd'hui? » Demanda Cloud, en regardant Genesis. Ils avaient quitté l'appartement et se dirigeaient vers le secteur 3.

« Il y a un entrepôt de la Shinra qui a eu quelques problèmes avec la recrudescence de monstre. Lazard était vraiment très heureux que je lui demande une nouvelle mission pour nous. La difficulté ne devrait pas être plus élevée que celle qu'un troisième classe peut gérer, mais il y a de grandes parties de l'entrepôt qui doivent rester top secret. Il avait du mal à trouver quelqu'un avec l'autorisation nécessaire qui accepterait la mission. Expliqua Genesis.

- J'ai ce genre d'autorisation ? Et pourquoi pas Zack ? Demanda Cloud un peu surpris.

- Oui, tant que tu es avec moi, tu as l'autorisation. Lazard est un peu plus disposer à te l'accorder à toi qu'à Zack. Ce garçon ne sait pas comment garder sa bouche fermée. Genesis était un peu surpris de constater combien il était facile de retomber dans son rôle de mentor.

- Savez-vous ce que nous combattons?

- Officiellement, non. Dit Genesis en secouant la tête. Mais j'ai eu une petite conversation avec Lazard, hier, avant le spectacle. On dirait que nos préoccupations ne sont pas injustifiées, officieusement bien sûr.

- Vous pensez que nous allons croiser encore de ces monstres de la dernière fois ? Le visage de Cloud laissa transparaître le choc et la surprise.

- Ou d'autre du même genre. C'est une autre raison pour laquelle il est bon que nous y allions ensemble. Il ne peut pas classer cette mission au-dessus du niveau de troisième classe pour une simple extermination de monstres. En revanche, ce n'est pas suspect si on nous envoie. Je ne peux pas t'en expliquer beaucoup plus maintenant, sans preuve, mais si nous continuons à trouver des « preuves », j'imagine que nous aurons à dîner avec Lazard dans les prochaines semaines. Il s'intéresse un minimum au théâtre, après tout. » Déclara Genesis avec désinvolture.

Cloud pensait avoir comprit. Ils rassemblaient des preuves contre Hojo, qui était un homme dangereux. Ils devaient être discret.

C'est en silence qu'ils parcoururent le reste du chemin. Les rues étaient plutôt vides cet l'après-midi là. Le ciel était d'une allure plutôt triste et Cloud s'attendait à ce qu'il neige. Une partie de lui aurait espérer que son uniforme soit plus chaud mais, là encore, il ne faisait pas aussi froid qu'à Nibelheim.

« Nous y voilà. Dit Genesis en s'approchant d'une grand bâtiment blanc qui ne comportait aucune fenêtre. Il sortit sa carte clé et ouvrit la porte.

- Il n'y a personne. Constata Cloud en regardant autour de lui.

- Il n'y a jamais beaucoup de personnel. Expliqua Genesis. Beaucoup de choses stockées ici sont considérées comme trop précieuses pour être détruites et ils ne veulent pas qu'elles tombent dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre.

- S'il n'y a pas de gardes ici, alors comment font-ils pour que personne ne vole quelque chose ? Demanda Cloud en vérifiant que sa matéria était bien équipée.

- Il y a des mesures de sécurité automatisées. Répondit Genesis.

- Donc, des robots, d'accord... Cloud soupira, l'idée lui semblait plutôt mauvaise que faire si quelqu'un parvenait à corrompre les robots.

- Je comprends ton inquiétude et nous pourrons en parler plus tard. Dit Genesis en sortant deux flacons qu'il donna à Cloud. Prends ceci, juste au cas où. La rouge te guérira de la même manière qu'un sort de Soin, ça s'appelle une potion. La bleu va restaurer tes niveaux d'énergie si tu utilise trop de magie, ça s'appelle un éther. Avec ce que je sais des monstres, je préfère prévenir que guérir.

- Je vous remercie, Monsieur. » Dit Cloud en prenant les flacons.

Cloud partit en tête, en marchant lentement à travers le grand entrepôt, essayant d'écouter n'importe quel signe des monstres. Il tourna à un angle et trouva un tas de métal tordu. « L'un des robots? Il semble que qu'il n'a pas été capable de s'occuper des créatures qui sont ici... » Constata Cloud.

Il prit un moment pour étudier la défunte machine. Elle avait été littéralement déchirée, des marques de griffes géantes étaient présentes sur toute la surface. Cloud sortit son épée de son fourreau, et reprit son chemin.

C'est là qu'il l'entendit. Clic, clic, clic, clic, clic, clic, pause, clic, clic, clic, clic. Quelque chose courait près de lui. Ou peut-être _vers_ lui. Cloud recula de quelques pas et se mit en position défensive. Quelques secondes plus tard une forme floue noire fonça sur lui, claquant dans son épée et failli le renverser.

La créature grogna et Cloud recula de quelque pas pour analyser le monstre. Elle n'était pas identique à la créature des égouts, mais elle partageait plusieurs caractéristiques. La plus grande différence résidait dans la forme tandis que les créatures dans les égouts avaient été plus maigres et agiles, cette créature était trapue et plus compact.

Ce fut tout ce que Cloud pu se dire avant que la créature ne rugisse et ne charge à nouveau. Cloud décocha un sort Glacier qui parvint à stopper un instant la créature. Il prit un élan rapide et réussit à trancher l'épaule droite de la chose.

La blessure ne sembla cependant pas affecter la créature et Cloud pensa qu'il était temps pour lui d'utiliser sa matéria Acuité. Il se glissa derrière une caisse pour se couvrir et jeta le sort.

« Et mince ! » Jura Cloud. La créature, bien que plus petite que les monstres rencontrés dans les égouts, avait d'autres avantages en compensation. « Genesis, cette chose est entièrement immunisée aux attaques physiques et aux sorts Glacier !

- Tiens, attrape. » Lança Genesis en lançant une matéria à Cloud.

Cloud attrapa et soupira de soulagement il s'agissait d'une matéria Brasier. Cloud ne perdit pas de temps et se tourna vers la créature qui avait commencé à charger à nouveau. Cloud ne réfléchit même pas et ferma les yeux s'enfonça le plus profondément qu'il le pouvait dans la matéria, oubliant au passage qu'elle était probablement maîtrisée.

Un hurlement de douleur lui fit ouvrir les yeux juste à temps pour voir la créature engloutie par les flammes. Il se sentait un peu déchargée, mais pas autant que le jour où il avait lancé son sort de Glace. Avec un dernier hurlement, la créature s'effondra sur le sol.

« Cette chose était presque aussi forte que l'autre créature, comment un sort Brasier a pu la vaincre ? Demanda Cloud, confus, en allant inspecter le cadavre.

- Acuité ne te dit pas toujours tout sur la créature, en particulier aux niveaux inférieurs. Le fait qu'il soit immunisé contre la glace laissait entendre qu'il était faible contre le feu. Expliqua Genesis. La foudre et la terre ont une corrélation similaire, quoique pas aussi forte.

- Tenez. Dit Cloud en rendant sa matéria Brasier à son mentor. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le faire à nouveau.

- Cette seule créature est suffisante pour le rapport. Admit Genesis, évaluant le monstre. Mais nous devons nous assurer qu'il n'y en a pas d'autre. Cela n'aurait jamais dû être une mission de troisième classe, mais nous le savions déjà.

- Très bien. » Dit Cloud, en prenant l'éther que Genesis lui avait donné. Il se sentait plus à l'aise avec ses niveaux d'énergie relevés.

Il les entendit à nouveau avant d'avoir de les avoir vu, leurs griffes grattant le sol au rythme de leur course. Puis il entendit un bruit sourd et leva les yeux. Ils étaient quatre au total l'un était au dessus des caisses, un derrière eux et deux positionnés devant Genesis.

« Reste prêt de moi. » Chuchota Genesis, sa matéria Brasier s'illuminant.

En un éclair, deux globes de feu jaillirent de sa main et engloutirent les deux premiers. Les deux autres décidèrent de passer à l'action tandis que l'un bondit sur Cloud depuis le haut des caisses, l'autre chargeât. Il parvint à arrêter l'une des créatures avec son épée, puis attendit l'impacte du second.

« Argh ! » Cria Genesis. Cloud se retourna pour voir que la créature avait attaqué Genesis, ses dents enfoncées profondément dans l'épaule de ce dernier.

« Genesis ?! » S'écria Cloud. Il avait senti la créature l'attaquer alors pourquoi son mentor avait-il été blessé ?

« C'est bon. Assura Genesis, serrant son épaule, lançant un sort. Attention tout de même, apparemment ces créatures peuvent empoisonner. »

Cloud hocha la tête, repoussant celui qui l'avait attaqué plus tôt. Il ne pouvait la blesser, mais il pouvait la distraire assez longtemps pour que Genesis s'en charge.

Genesis s'occupa rapidement des deux autres puis se détendit un peu, saisissant à nouveau son épaule, qui se recouvrit ensuite d'une douce lumière verte. Un sentiment d'inquiétude apparu sur son visage lorsqu'il retira sa main et constata que la blessure était toujours présente.

« Quel est le problème? Demanda Cloud.

- Ça ne guéri pas correctement, je me demande s'il n'y a pas autre chose à savoir sur ces créatures... S'interrogea Genesis.

- Avec Hojo, qui sait ? Dit Cloud en secouant la tête. Peut être que je peux essayer ?

- Utilise la mienne, elle est maîtrisée. Dit Genesis en lui remettant sa matéria. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal d'essayer. Sinon, je serais réduit à aller demander de l'aide à Hollander. »

Cloud hocha la tête, se rappelant la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Genesis au sujet de la pointe de glace. Il n'avait encore jamais essayé de relancer un sort ciblé et il supposa que le moment était venu. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, centralisant toute sa volonté sur l'épaule de Genesis, avant d'appeler profondément la magie dans la materia afin de guérir Genesis.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il constata que la peau de Genesis se refermait de nouveau. « Et bien, tes merveilles ne cesseront jamais... » Murmura le roux.

- J'ai seulement pensé que, si je me concentrais comme je l'avais fait avec la glace, ce serait plus efficace . » Dit Cloud, appuyé contre le mur. L'éther n'avait pas complètement rétabli ses niveaux d'énergie et le dernier sort, avec la concentration qu'il avait nécessité, l'avait extrêmement fatigué.

« J'ai moi-même essayé, quand j'étais avec Sephiroth et Angeal et ça ne menait à rien. J'ai supposé que la première fois avait été un coup de chance étant donner que tu ne lançais jamais de sort comme ça. Dit Genesis en secouant la tête, la blessure guérite oubliée.

- Je n'avais encore jamais eu de raison d'essayer. Dit Cloud en regardant Genesis, heureux d'être en mesure de l'aider.

- Et bien voilà quelque chose sur quoi nous pourrons travailler. Prenons les échantillons et partons d'ici. »

Cloud hocha la tête. En s'éloignant de la paroi, il manqua de tomber tandis qu'un bâillement s'échappait de ses lèvres. Sans autre forme de procès, Genesis souleva Cloud en mariée. Cloud commença à protester, mais Genesis le fit taire.

« Tu es manifestement fatigué et tu peux à peine marcher. Je n'ai pas d'autre éther en réserve. Disons simplement que je te ramène à la maison pour que tu puisses te reposer. » Genesis résista à l'envie de l'embrasser. Il s'était promis d'être professionnel quand il agissait à titre de mentor envers Cloud. Mais le fait de savoir qu'une fois à l'appartement, les titre de mentor et d'élève aurait disparu et qu'il pourrait l'embrasser tant qu'il le voulait, l'aidait à se contenir.

Cloud hocha la tête doucement et appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de Genesis. Si ses capacités magiques l'épuisaient à ce point, Genesis aurait à persuader son élève d'éviter de les utiliser.

Le chemin du retour fut agréable, malgré les regards et murmures qu'ils reçurent, mais le froid qui flottait encore dans l'air forçait un certain nombre d'habitants à rester chez eux. Il avait en effet commencé à neiger et une légère couche de poudre blanche recouvrait les rues. Genesis ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand quelques flocons furent capturés dans les cheveux de Cloud.

« Je me sens stupide...Murmura Cloud tout en luttant pour rester éveillé.

- Hey! » Genesis se stoppa net en reconnaissant la voix. Il se retourna pour voir Zack accourir vers eux. « Est-ce que Cloud va bien ?

- Je vais bien, je suis tout simplement fatigué. Marmonna Cloud.

- Les monstres qu'il a affronté étaient immunisés aux attaques physiques et il a donc épuisé son énergie magique pendant le combat. Expliqua Genesis, réalisant que Zack n'avait probablement aucune idée de ce à quoi un épuisement magique ressemblait.

- Immunisé aux attaques physiques, bon sang...Zack frissonna presque. Je suis content de ne pas être tombé a dessus.

- Zack! » Criât la voix d'Angeal lorsqu'il apparut à un angle.

Le brun regarda Genesis avec une expression indéchiffrable, puis se tourna vers Zack.

« Désolé, j'ai vu Genesis avec Cloud et je voulais juste voir si Cloud allait bien. Expliqua Zack en se frottant le dos de la tête.

- Qu'est-il arrivé? Demanda Angeal avec un peu d'aigreur dans la voix.

- Épuisement magique d'après ce que m'a dis Genesis. Répéta Zack sans remarquer la tension dans l'air.

- Cloud s'est épuisé lui-même avec une materia, maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, il a besoin de repos et j'ai un rapport à déposer. Dit Genesis en regardant Angeal dans les yeux.

- Nous en parlerons plus tard. Dit Angeal en posant une main sur l'épaule de Zack.

- Tant que ce n'est pas la même chanson, mon ami. J'ai fait mon choix. Genesis resserra instinctivement Cloud contre lui.

- Quel choix ? Demanda Zack en regardant confusément les deux.

- Pas maintenant, Zack. » Répondit presque sèchement Angeal à son élève. Maintenant, Zack était complètement perdu. « Et comme je l'ai dit, nous allons parler. »

Sur ces mots, il emmena Zack tandis que Genesis reprenait sa route vers l'appartement.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Genesis déposa Cloud sur le canapé avant de se glisser dans sa chambre tandis que le blond s'installait confortablement.

« Tiens. Dit Genesis, tendant un autre flacon à Cloud.

- Merci. Dit Cloud, en le prenant, c'était bon d'avoir un peu d'énergie à nouveau.

- Je devrais te remercier. Dit Genesis, enlevant son manteau.

- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il vous a attaqué, je savais qu'il me ciblait. Dit Cloud en secouant la tête.

- Couverture. Expliqua Genesis en enlevant une materia jaune de son brassard. J'ai jeté le sort quand j'ai su de quelle genre de mission il s'agissait.

- Oh... Cloud détourna le regard, une légère rougeur sur ses joues.

- Ne sois pas gêné. Dit Genesis en plaçant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Cloud. Je crois en tes compétences, je ne voulais pas te voir blessé. Je peux encaisser plus de coups que tu ne l'imagines.

- Mon héros, hein? Dit Cloud, un petit sourire sur son visage.

- Chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi. Déclara Genesis en lui rendant son sourire.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Genesis quitta l'appartement pour déposer le rapport de la mission et parler avec Lazard. Cloud était assis sur le canapé et lisait l'un des exemplaires de Loveless les plus anciens que Genesis possédait. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte lorsqu'il arriva à l'acte 3.

« Angeal? Dit Cloud en regardant le grand homme. Genesis n'est pas là, il est allé déposer le rapport à Lazard.

- Je vois, je suis content de voir que tu te sens mieux. Dit Angeal dit, son expression s'adoucissant un peu. Je dois parler avec lui, mais je tiens à te parler aussi.

- Très bien. Dit Cloud en s'écartant pour laisser passer l'homme avant qu'ils ne s'installent tout les deux sur le canapé.

- Cloud, Genesis ne... Dit Angeal, hésitant un peu. Il n'essaie pas de faire pression sur toi pour faire quelque chose, n'est ce pas? Dit-il enfin.

- Quoi? Cloud eut l'air confus, avant de réaliser qu'Angeal était au courant. Oh! Non, non ! Dit Cloud en rougissant. La seule chose qu'il a fait est de m'embrasser et cela semble être la seule chose qu'il veut faire pour l'instant. »

Angeal sembla se détendre un peu. « Je t'avoue que je n'aime pas ça. C'est ton mentor, Cloud.

- Je sais et il est la seule personne, en dehors de ma mère, qui a effectivement prouvé qu'il se souciait de moi. Je sais que c'est mon mentor, je sais que je ne le connais que depuis un peu moins de deux semaines, je sais tout cela. Expliqua Cloud.

- Tu n'as aussi que quinze ans, et même s'il n'y a pas de loi qui vous empêche d'être ensemble à cause de votre lien mentor-élève, si quelqu'un a une mauvaise opinion de vous deux, il pourrait vous attirer un tas d'ennuis. » Angeal voulait s'assurer que Cloud comprenait tous les risques.

Cloud eut simplement l'air confus. « Que quinze ans? J'en aurais bientôt seize et d'ailleurs, à Nibelheim, j'aurais pu être marié il y a un an déjà. » Lâcha Cloud dans un rire.

Angeal eut l'air un peu choqué. « L'âge légal est de quatorze ans à Nibelheim ?

- Je pensais que c'était comme ça partout. La vie en montagne est dur et l'espérance de vie est plus réduite là bas qu'ici, donc je suppose que nous commençons un peu plus tôt. Tenta d'expliquer Cloud. Ce n'est pas que notre relation en est à ce point. Nous en sommes encore à vraiment juste apprendre à nous connaître mutuellement. Nous savons que nous voulons être ensemble, tout le reste peut attendre. »

Juste à ce moment la porte s'ouvrit. « Cloud, que veux-tu pour le dîner? Je penses que je vais te laisser choisir, tant que ce n'est pas de la pizza. » Dit Genesis en enlevant son manteau sans remarquer qui se tenait sur le canapé. « Je pensais que peut-être- » Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Cloud et Angeal. « Oh, tu es ici... »

Angeal se rendit compte qu'il avait peut être été un peu rude avec Genesis. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans la vie de l'homme qui l'ai vraiment rendu heureux. S'il se souciait vraiment de Cloud et que Cloud le rendait heureux, peut-être qu'Angeal pourrait passer au-delà son honneur juste pour cette fois.

« Je suis désolé. Fut tout ce qu'Angeal dit, mais l'effet sur Genesis fut immédiat.

- Je savais que tu viendrais. Genesis sourit à son ami.

- Cloud m'a aidé à comprendre. Dit Angeal en plaçant une main sur le dessus de la tête de Cloud. Juste, soyez prudent. Quand je t'ai vu avec lui aujourd'hui, tes sentiments étaient un peu évidents et il y a encore beaucoup de gens qui peuvent vous causer des problème dans la société.

- Je vais essayer, je te le promets. J'étais juste inquiet pour lui. N'est-ce pas assez normal? Dit Genesis, en regardant son ami.

- Je suppose, mais je te connais et tu as tendance à porter ton cœur sur la main. Si cela fonctionne vraiment, vous ne pouvez pas le montrer à tout ceux qui peuvent mal le voir. Peux tu imaginer de ce que Hojo ferait avec cette information? Souligna Angeal.

- La pensée m'a traversé l'esprit, mais ce salaud peut pourrir en enfer pour tout ce qui m'importe. S'il pose une main sur Cloud, je vais lui donner un billet aller simple pour la Rivière de la Vie, maudite soit la société. Dit Genesis, le regard flamboyant.

- Bien, bien, je veux juste que tu sois plus prudent, c'est tout. Dit Angeal, en secouant la tête. Je n'ai pas encore dit quoi que ce soit à Zack, mais il va le découvrir assez tôt, j'imagine.

- Eh, si tu le dis à Zack, alors tout le monde saura. Protesta Genesis en secouant la tête.

- Je lui expliquerais la situation. Pourquoi ne vous joindriez vous pas à nous pour le dîner ? Tu n'auras qu'à essayer de lui faire peur pour lui faire comprendre l'importance d'être discret à ce sujet ? Proposa Angeal.

- Qu'en penses-tu Cloud ? Demanda Genesis.

- Ce serait une bonne idée. Sourit Cloud.

- Très bien alors, nous serons là. Dit Genesis dit en se tournant vers Angeal.

- J'aurais encore à te parler un peu plus tard, Genesis. Je suis content pour l'instant, cependant.

- Nous pourrons parler après le dîner. » Genesis reconnu.

Angeal hocha la tête, en regardant Genesis « Nous nous retrouvons dans une heure alors. » Puis il partit.

Genesis se retourna vers Cloud, en lui donnant un autre baiser. Pour le moment, tout semblait aller bien.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre : Les attaques de monstres empirent et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Hojo trouve le moyen de mettre son nez là où il ne devrait pas ce qui n'est pas sans inquiéter Genesis et Sephiroth. Cependant, le directeur Lazard semble être du côté des Soldats, d'autant plus que l'anniversaire de Cloud est arrivé.


End file.
